Hogwarts Erben
by dreamdancerin
Summary: Das Lehrjahr ist vorbei. Die Erben sind in Hogwarts angekommen. Jetzt müssen sie sich beweisen. (Lange hat's gedauert, aber hier ist das 10. Kapitel)
1. Default Chapter

__

Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Figuren gehören J.K. Rowling. 

__

Anmerkung: Diese Geschichte hat gar nicht soviel mit Harry Potter zu tun. Er wird auch vorkommen, aber nicht als Hauptperson. Ich habe mir neue Charaktere ausgedacht. 

__

Danke: an Yamato. Ich wäre nicht auf die Idee für einen Trailer gekommen!

_____________________________________________________________________

Trailer

__

Stimme: Jahrelang lebten wir in Frieden

Hogwarts im Sonnenschein. Die Schüler dösen im Gras.

__

Stimme: Aber das Böse ist wieder da.

Lord Voldemort steht von seinen Todessern umringt auf einem nebligen Friedhof. Er hält seinen Zauberstab auf einen vor ihm knienden Mann, anscheinend hat Voldemort gerade den Cruciatus- Fluch von ihn genommen. "Wer sind sie?", fragt er mit bedrohlicher Stimme. 

"Ich ... Ich weiß es nicht! Sie .... Sie waren plötzlich da!" antwortet der Mann zitternd.

__

Stimme: Das Leben wird dunkler

In der Winkelgasse randalieren die Todesser. Menschen fliehen. Gringotts brennt. Ein kleiner Junge steht in eine Ecke gedrängt. Ein Todesser vor ihm. Der Mann grinst. 

"Na, was haben wir denn da? Ein Schlammblut!"

__

Stimme: Angst verbreitet sich

Die Hoffnung stirbt

Rons ausdrucksloses Gesicht erscheint. "Sie werden uns alle töten."

__

Stimme: Doch was ist das?

Ein Hoffnungsschimmer?

Kurz wird ein Foto eingeblendet, auf dem man zwei Jungen und zwei Mädchen sieht. Ihre Kleidung ist zerrissen, aber sie lachen.

__

Stimme: Eine Prophezeiung

Vor 1000 Jahren ausgesprochen

Dumbledore über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt. "Pyrpanas war wirklich ein alter Scherzkeks."

__

Stimme: Hogwarts Erben

****

Rasche Szenenwechsel:

Dumbledore beobachtet einen Jungen von einem Café aus. Die Menschen um ihn herum sehen ihn verwundert an, aber er trinkt unbekümmert seinen Tee.

Eine alte, weißhaarige Frau mit großen, bunt schimmernden Flügeln beugt sich über eine Kinderwiege.

Ein schwarzhaariges, vergnügt lachendes Baby auf dem Arm einer rothaarigen Frau.

Remus Lupins mit Mühe zur Ruhe gezwungenes Gesicht. "Ich sehe, wir haben noch viel Arbeit vor uns."

Draco (tut cool, schwitzt aber): "Gehst du mit mir zum Weihnachtsball?"

Fudge (verwirrt): "Was wollen sie von mir, Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore: "Ich will, dass die Wahrheit endlich ans Licht kommt."

Ein Mädchen liegt auf einer Straße im Schnee. Ihre Augen sind glasig und weit aufgerissen.

Dumbledore (strahlend): "Willkommen in Hogwarts!"

Ernie McMillan: "Was meinst du, in welches Haus du kommst?"

Ein Mädchen sitzt weinend am Hogwartssee.

Hermine (verwundert): "Du kommst erst jetzt nach Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore: "Es gibt nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder retten sie die Zauberwelt oder wir werden alle sterben."

Ginny: "Mmh ... Vielleicht!"

Eine schwarzhaarige Frau schlägt mit einer Schöpfkelle auf einen blonden Jungen ein.

Zwei Personen umarmen sich innig auf dem Astronomieturm. Man kann nur ihre Silhouetten vor den strahlend hellen Sternen erkennen.

Vor Hogwarts ist der Boden schwarz von Todessern. Voldemort steht ganz vorne. 

"Verstecken gilt nicht, Dumbledore! Komm heraus und stell dich mir!" 

Langsam geht die Tür auf ...

Draco (entsetzt): "Du liebst sie? Aber sie ist eine Gryffindor!"

Junge: "Und?" 

Draco: "Unsere Häuser liegen seit Jahrhunderten im Streit!"

Junge: "Na, dann ist es ja Zeit, dass es aufhört und außerdem ... hast du nicht auch schon dein Herz verloren?"

Draco (wird rot): "Woher weißt du das?"

Ron (knallrot): "Ich ... Ich liebe dich!"

Ein Junge schneidet ruhig an einer Pflanze herum. Neben ihn steht ein aufgeregtes Mädchen. 

"Ist dir denn alles egal?"

"Ich will nicht kämpfen."

"Aber du musst!"

"Wer sagt das?"

Ein rothaariges Mädchen sprengt eine Tür weg.

Ein schwarzhaariger Junge steht in der verbotenen Abteilung.

Ein braunhaariges Mädchen liest ein Buch.

Ein blonder Junge watet im Hogwartssee herum.

Vier Menschen stehen vor einem Gemälde auf dem ein blonder und ein braunhaariger Mann und eine rothaarige und eine schwarzhaarige Frau abgebildet sind. Vorsichtig strecken die Menschen davor die Hände aus und als sie das Gemälde berühren, schießt daraus blaues, grünes, gelbes und rotes Licht hervor und verteilt sich auf dem ganzen Bildschirm.

Das Bild wird schwarz und weiße Worte bilden sich.

__

Hogwarts Erben

Coming soon

__

Stimme: Können sie uns helfen? 

__


	2. Prolog

Tja, das ist dann wohl der Prolog! Ich hoffe es gefällt!

________________________________________________________________________

__

Prolog

Vor vielen Jahren regierte Dunkelheit die Zaubererwelt 

Vier junge Menschen 

Ihre Namen wohl bekannt 

Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff 

Kämpften dagegen an 

Doch haben sie das Böse nicht ganz besiegt 

In 1000 Jahren wird Es wiedergeboren werden 

Angst und Schrecken verbreiten 

Ein Kind wird es besiegen 

Doch kommt Es wieder an die Macht 

Nur die Erben von Hogwarts 

Für jedes Haus einer 

Haben die Macht 

Das Böse zu vertreiben 

Doch sie zu finden wird schwer 

Ein Zauber am Tag ihrer Geburt auf sie gelegt 

In verschiedenen Ländern aufgewachsen 

Werden sie in London 

An einem bestimmten Tag zu finden sein 

Am Anfang keine magische Kraft 

Der Zauber verhindert es 

Wird sie an diesem Tag aktiviert 

Und erst nach erfolgreicher Suche 

Kann gekämpft 

Die dunkle Macht besiegt werden 

Die Zaubererwelt in Frieden leben

______________________________________________________________

Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, beugte sich stirnrunzelnd über ein altes, teilweise schon eingerissenes Pergament. 

"Pyrpanas war wirklich ein alter Scherzkeks", murmelte er. 

"Schreibt die Prophezeiung, aber nicht den Tag, wo wir die Erben finden können, auf. Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit!" 

Seufzend rollte er das Pergament zusammen und steckte es in die Schublade seines Schreibtisches.

Es waren gerade Sommerferien und Hogwarts wie ausgestorben. Alle Schüler und Hauselfen waren weg. Bis auf ihn und Prof. McGonagall waren auch die Lehrer abgereist. Draußen war es heiß und der Himmel blau. 

Trotzdem lastete ein Schatten auf der Zaubererwelt. Lord Voldemort war wieder da und hatte das schon sehr eindrucksvoll demonstriert, als er mit seinen Todessern ganz offen Muggel und muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer in London angegriffen hatte. Es würden eindeutig schwere Zeiten auf sie alle zukommen. 

Dumbledore dachte an die Prophezeiung. Pyrpanas hatte ein paar Jahre nach einem magischen Krieg diese Prophezeiung niedergeschrieben. Leider war sie sehr undurchsichtig. Der erste Teil war schon erfüllt worden. Harry Potter hatte den dunklen Lord, eine Reinkarnation des reinen Bösen, als Baby besiegt. Doch jetzt hatte Dumbledore das Problem, dass er nicht wusste, wie er Hogwarts Erben finden sollte. Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw und Helga Hufflepuff hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Voldemort oder seine Helfer sie nicht finden konnten, bevor es an der Zeit war. Leider konnte sie jeder andere von der guten Seite auch nicht finden. 

Einen Tag hatten sie Zeit, danach wäre alles verloren. Dumbledore seufzte noch einmal. Er würde noch heute nach London reisen und dort einen Zauber aussprechen, der ihnen (hoffentlich) die Erben zu erkennen geben würde. Dumbledore drehte sich um und lief entschlossen zum Kamin in seinem Büro. Er wollte nicht, dass die Welt in Dunkelheit versank!


	3. Kapitel 1

OK, hier ist endlich das erste Kapitel. Ich widme es Schwester Aurelia, meiner Betaleserin!  


Ich danke allen Reviewern!

Und jetzt: Viel Spaß!  
  
  
**- Wird es noch lange dauern?  
- Wer weiß.  
- Ich kann es nicht mehr erwarten.  
- Habe Geduld!**  
  
***  
  
_Juni 1927  
  
"Ich finde ihn irgendwie gruselig." Joseline Grey beugte sich naher zu dem Baby in dem Weidenkorb hinunter und musterte es. Sie war 19 und hatte gerade erst hier zu arbeiten begonnen. Ihre grauen Augen sah stets gutmütig auf ihre Mitmenschen herab und ihre wilden roten Locken und die mollige Figur brachten die Kinder stets dazu, mit ihren Problemen zu ihr zu gehen. "Sieh dir seine Augen an! Sie sind fast schwarz. Das ist doch nicht   
normal."_

Eleana March sah kurz auf das Kind hinab. "Sei nicht albern. Das ist ein ganz normales Baby." Eleana war 54 und schon seit ihrem 17 Lebensjahr war sie Betreuerin in diesem Waisenhaus. In ihrem strengen Gesicht zeigte sich selten ein gütiges Lächeln und bei den Kindern war sie als Hausdrache verschrien. Das wusste sie nicht, aber Joseline schon, denn die Kinder hatten sich oft genug beschwert, aber sie traute sich selbst nicht etwas zu sagen. 

Eleana sah wieder auf ihr Klemmbrett und runzelte die Stirn. "Wie war der Name von ihm noch mal?"  
Joseline richtete sich auf. "Tom. Tom Marvolo Riddle."  
  
***  
  
Es war heiß in der Stadt. Die Luft waberte und kaum einer rührte sich, wenn es nicht nötig war. In einem Café in der Innenstadt saßen die Menschen über große Eisbecher gebeugt, so kurz wie möglich angezogen und warfen immer wieder komische Blicke zu einem Mann an einem Tisch mitten auf der Terrasse. Nicht nur, dass er einen dunkel blauen Umhang mit Sternen und einen großes Spitzhut trug, nein, er trank auch noch seelenruhig Tee aus einer dampfenden Tasse. Die Blicke der Bewohner und Touristen von London schienen ihn nicht zu stören. Er sah gelassen aus und nur wenn man aufmerksam hinsah, erkannte man, dass seine Augen unruhig die belebte Straße auf und ab sahen. Plötzlich schien der Mann das Gesuchte zu entdecken, denn er stand rasch auf, warf 30 Pfund in Scheinen auf den Tisch, was so manchen verwundert den Kopf heben ließ, und verschwand in der Menge.  
  
Severus Snape seufzte, als er den Blick über die Menge schweifen ließ. Schon seit geschlagenen zwei Stunden stand er im British Museum. Am Morgen hatte er Dumbledore hier in London getroffen und seine Anweisungen entgegen genommen: "Suchen sie einen Erben von Hogwarts. Sie werden ihn erkennen." Nun stand er hier in der Ägypten- Abteilung von diesem Muggel- Museum und wartete. Er wusste nicht auf wen, wie er die Person erkennen sollte und   
warum er gerade hier hin gegangen war. Genervt wollte er schon verschwinden, als sein Blick auf einen schmächtigen Jungen fiel, der sich eine Mumie ansah. Snape grinste. Dieser Junge war so unauffällig wie irgend möglich und trotzdem war er sich sicher, dass das die gesuchte Person war.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!! Lassen Sie mich in Ruhe!"  
"Lass mich doch erklären. Ich will dir nichts ..." KLATSCH  
Remus Lupin hatte nicht die Chance gehabt zu erklären, warum er das zierliche Mädchen in eine Seitenstraße geschoben hatte. Die Antwort war einfach: Er suchte ein Erben und hatte ihn auch gefunden, aber das Mädchen hatte gedacht, er wolle sie entführen. Darum hatte sie mit aller Kraft ihre graue Tasche in sein Gesicht geschlagen und Remus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ein oder mehrere Ziegelsteine darin herum schleppte. Seine Wange haltend zog er den Zauberstab aus seiner Tasche und richtete ihn auf das Mädchen.  
"Ich will dir wirklich nichts tun! Hör mir einfach nur zu, o.k.? Dann kannst du mich immer noch verprügeln! Alles klar?" Das Mädchen nickte und starrte auf den Zauberstab, aber schien jetzt bereit ihm zuzuhören.  
  
"Sie wird es nicht geschafft haben, den Erben zu finden, Albus. Warum   
lassen wir es nicht? Wir haben doch drei!"  
"Es geht nicht, Severus. Wir brauchen vier Erben, sonst wird ihre   
Zauberkraft nicht aktiviert."  
"Vielleicht warten wir einfach noch eine Stunde. Minerva wird schon   
kommen."  
Die drei Männer standen ratlos in der Küche von Lupins Haus und beobachteten durch die geöffnete Tür drei der vier Erben im Wohnzimmer.   
Schon seit einer Weile warteten sie auf Professor McGonagall. Sie war eine der Personen, die Dumbledore zusammen gerufen hatte für die Suche, und als einzige wusste sie von dem komplizierten Zauber den der Schulleiter am Morgen im Hyde Park ausgesprochen hatte, um die Erben zu finden. Sie war nicht zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht und sie hatten nur noch knapp eine Stunde, dann war der Zauber vorbei. 

Dumbledore sagte es den anderen beiden natürlich nicht., dass wurde nur Panik hervorrufen. Er seufzte leise. Warum tauchte Minerva nicht auf? War ihr etwas zugestoßen? War sie in die Arme von Voldemort gelaufen? Hatte sie den Erben schon gefunden? Viele Fragen und keine Antworten.  
Die Zeit verstrich. Schon bald war die Stunde um und die Uhr tickte unaufhaltsam weiter.  
Lupin stand vom Kuchentisch auf. "Ich werde sie suchen gehen. Ich kann nicht mehr warten!" Er wollte gerade zur der Tür gehen und sie aufmachen, als sie aufgerissen wurde und Professor McGonagall herein gestürmt kam.  
"Endlich!", riefen Snape und Dumbledore gleichzeitig vom Tisch und standen auf, um sie zu begrüßen.  
"Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?", fragte Snape." Ich habe sie erst spät gefunden und dann war sie auch noch mit ganz vielen Menschen zusammen und ich konnte nicht alleine mit ihr reden. Ich habe es erst vor, nicht einmal, einer halben Stunde geschafft."  
"Na, dann ist ja alles gut gegangen. Wo ist sie denn?" Dumbledore lugte neugierig über ihre Schulter, aber da stand niemand.  
Minerva fuhr herum. "Wo ist sie denn schon wieder? Sie verschwindet dauernd. Furchtbar!"  
"Ich bin doch da!", meldete sich eine Stimme von der Treppe. Die Professoren sahen erstaunt in die Richtung.  
Das große Mädchen mit den kurzen, roten Haaren, die verwuschelt vom Kopf abstanden, sah sie mit blitzenden grauen Augen an. "Wollten Sie nicht irgendwas erzählen mit Erben, oder so?"  
Dumbledore deutete auf die Wohnzimmertür. "Da hinein. Ich werde sofort alles erklären!"  
Das Mädchen sprang auf und lief vergnügt in das angegebene Zimmer. 

Das Mädchen, das Lupin vorhin geschlagen hatte, saß steif und mit den Händen auf den Knien auf den Sofa. Das rothaarige Mädchen hatte sich daneben hingeschmissen und betrachtete interessiert die Umgebung.  
Dumbledore räusperte sich. "Gut, ich denke mal, wir sollten uns vorstellen. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Das hier ist Remus Lupin, ehemaliger Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste." Remus strahlte begeistert in die Runde. "Und das hier ist Severus Snape, Lehrer für Zaubertränke." Snape nickte kurz und ruckartig mit dem Kopf und   
ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder. "Und das hier ist Minerva McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlungen und stellvertretende Schulleiterin." Ihr Blick ruhte misstrauisch auf dem rothaarigen Mädchen, aber das ließ sich nicht stören und sah Dumbledore interessiert an. "Ich möchte jetzt das ihr euch vorstellt. Sag einfach euren Namen, woher ihr kommt und vielleicht wie alt ihr seit."  
Er zeigte mit einer einladenden Handbewegung auf einen großen, blassen Jungen, der am Fenster stand. Seine dunkle Lederhose und die schwarzen Haare hoben sich kaum vom Nachthimmel ab. Seine braunen Augen sahen gelangweilt zu Dumbledore. "Mein Name ist Marcus Morilora. Ich bin 15 und komme aus NewYork."  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Ich habe einen Freund in NewYork. Große Stadt, aber   
sehr interessant. Nächster, bitte." Er sah den blonden Jungen mit den hellen grünen Augen aufmunternd an. Sein schmächtiger Körper verschwand fast in den großen Kissen, in denen er sich verkrochen hatte und seine Stimme war nicht wirklich laut. "Ich heiße Noah Narst. Ich bin 15 und aus Berlin."  
"Ich heiße Hayley Holianti. Ich komme aus Marseille und bin auch 15", platzte das rothaarige Mädchen dazwischen.  
"Mein Name ist Gwendolyn Garones. Ich lebe in Rom und bin 16 Jahre alt." Das Mädchen mit den langen, braunen Locken und den meerblauen Augen, hatte Hayley einen pikierten Blick zugeworfen, hatte sich dann aber noch straffer hingesetzt und sich vorgestellt.  
Dumbledore lächelte. "Schon, das hier alle hier seid."  
"Albus", sagte Hayley plötzlich. "Was ist nun mit den Erben?"  
McGonagall quetschte zwischen zusammen gepressten Lippen "Professor Dumbledore für dich!" hervor, aber Dumbledore lächelte immer noch freundlich. "Bevor ich alles erzähle, müssen wir noch auf jemanden warten."  
Plötzlich erfüllte eine leise Melodie die Luft und kleine bunte Sterne kamen aus dem nichts geflogen. Sie setzten sich zusammen und alles war kurz in ein grelles Licht getaucht. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnen konnten, sahen sie erstaunt auf eine Frau mit weißen, bodenlangen Haaren und schwarzen Augen. Sie hatte eine kugelrunde Figur, ihr Gesicht war von Lachfalten übersät und aus ihrem Rucken ragten zwei große schimmernde Flügel. Sie lächelte den Erben gütig entgegen.  
Dumbledore trat auf sie zu. "Willkommen Medea."  
  
***  
  
_Mai 1934  
  
Joseline trat auf einen schmächtigen, 7-jahrigen Jungen zu. Er hockte im Gras unter einem Baum und auf seinen Beinen lag ein dicker Walzer. Sie hockte sich neben ihn und lächelte ihn an.  
"Tom, wieso kommst du nicht spielen?"  
"Die anderen Kinder wollen nicht, dass ich mitspiele."  
Joseline sah ihn erstaunt an. "Warum nicht?"  
"Sie sagen, ich bin sonderbar. Sie können mich nicht leiden." Das ihn drei Tage vorher zwei altere Jungen verprügelt hatten, weil er angeblich so anders war, sagte er ihr nicht.  
"Das ist doch Unsinn! Du bist ein ganz normales Kind. Komm mit! Du solltest   
nicht immer so viel lesen. Du solltet auch mal lachen." Sie stand auf und hielt ihm die Hand hin, aber Tom schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, danke Joseline. Ich will wirklich das Buch zu Ende lesen."_

Joseline seufzte. "Wie du meinst, Tom."  



	4. Kapitel 2

Dieses Kapitel widme ich Dana, meiner lieben Schwester, die mich bei allem was ich schreibe, ob nun Fanfiction oder selbst ausgedacht, unterstützt.

________________

****

- Sie haben sie gefunden.

- Ich weiß.

- Das ist ein großer Tag in der Geschichte.

- Ja, aber nicht in unserer Geschichte.

***

__

Juni 1938:

Joseline Grey beugte sich gerade über die Akte eines 3 Monate alten Neuankömmlings (die Mutter hatte ihn ausgesetzt), als die Tür aufgerissen wurde und Tom Riddle aufgeregt ins Zimmer gerannt kam.

"Joseline! Das musst du dir ansehen! In meinem Zimmer war eine riesige Eule und sie hat mir diese Pergamentrolle gegeben! Schau doch!"

Joseline runzelte die Stirn. Eine Eule? An irgend etwas erinnerte sie das. Nur wusste sie nicht was. Sie nahm die Pergamentrolle in die Hand und las:

HOGWARTS- SCHULE FUR HEXEREI UND ZAUBEREI

Schulleiter: Bonifatius Dippet

(Hexenmeister, Ganz hohes Tier, Internationale Vereinigung der Zauberer)

Sehr geehrter Mr. Riddle,

wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie an der Hogwarts- Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei aufgenommen sind. Beigelegt finden sie eine Liste aller benötigter Bücher und Ausrüstungsgegenstände.

Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Wir erwarten ihre Eule spätestens am 31. Juli.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen

Albus Dumbledore

Stellvertretender Schulleiter

Joseline sprang auf und rannte zu dem großen schwarzen Aktenschrank an der Wand. Schnell riss sie ein Fach auf und entnahm ihm eine Akte.

"Joseline, was ist denn?", fragte Tom verwundert.

"Gar nichts, Tom. Geh spielen!"

"Aber- "

"Geh!" Tom verließ mit hängenden Schultern das Büro. Was war bloß los?

Hektisch wühlte Joseline in der Akte. Und dann fand sie ihn. Genau den gleichen Brief. Er war vor 20 Jahren schon einmal bei einem kleinen Jungen und seinem Bruder hier im Waisenhaus angekommen. Und heute war er stellvertretender Schulleiter!

***

Dumbledore drehte sich wieder zu den Erben herum. "Darf ich vorstellen: Das ist Medea, eine Fee vom Volke der Weißhaar aus dem verbotenem Wald. Ich denke, ich kann jetzt anfangen euch zu erklären, warum ihr hier seid." Er ließ sich in einem Sessel nieder. 

"Vor 1000 Jahren gab es einen magischen Krieg. Das reine Böse wollte alle Muggel, also nichtmagische Menschen, ausrotten. Das Böse war der Meinung, dass sie nicht lebenswürdig seien und die Welt ausschließlich den Hexen und Zauberern gehören sollte. Man muss dazu sagen, dass es zwar Millionen von magischen Menschen auf der Welt gibt, aber sie nicht überleben können, wenn sie sich nicht mit Muggeln zusammen tun. Zur Zeit dieses Krieges lebten vier große Zauberer und Hexen. 

Ihre Namen waren Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff und Salazar Slytherins. Die Vier haben Hogwarts gegründet und gegen das Böse gekämpft und es auch besiegt. 

Ein paar Jahre nach diesem Krieg hatte ein alter Gelehrter eine Prophezeiung. Sie besagt, dass das Böse wiedergeboren werden wird und nur die Erben von Hogwarts endlich Frieden schaffen können. Da die vier Gründer natürlich nicht unsterblich waren, haben sie ein mächtiges magisches Wesen gesucht, dass ihnen einen Gefallen tun konnte. Ihre Wahl fiel auf Medea. Feen leben bis zu 2000 Jahren und damals war sie noch fast ein Kind. 

Sie gaben ihr den Auftrag, die Erben bei ihrer Geburt zu schützen und brachten ihr einen großen Zauber bei, den sie selbst erschaffen hatten. Er sorgte dafür, dass ihr eure magische Kraft für eine bestimmt Zeit verliert und sie erst wiederkommt, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."

Gwendolyn hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht gezogen. "Warum mussten wir denn unsere Zauberkraft überhaupt verlieren? Wieso konnten wir nicht nach Hogwarts gehen?"

"Das Böse ist nicht dumm. Es hätte euch sofort getötet, wenn es euch gefunden hätte und das ist ja nicht der Sinn der Sache!"

Gwendolyn schien nicht zufrieden. "Ja, aber warum denn so spät? Warum erst als wir alle 15 sind?" 

"Weil Voldemort, die Reinkarnation des Bösen, langsam wieder auf die Höhe seiner Macht zurückkehrt."

"Warum wieder?"

"Vor gut 16 Jahren war es schon mal da, wurde aber von einem kleinen Baby besiegt."

"Von einem Baby? Wieso soll das gehen?" Hayley hatte sich in die Unterhaltung eingemischt.

"Das weiß keiner. Es wurde zwar auch in der Prophezeiung erwähnt, aber wie steht nicht da. Es wird wohl ewig ein Rätsel bleiben!"

Marcus löste sich aus einer dunklen Ecke. 

"Schön und gut. Wie sind also die Erben. Ist mir auch egal, aber warum zeigt sich nicht unsere magische Kraft? Ich kann noch nicht zaubern."

McGonagall fuchtelte mit der Hand. 

"Hab ein bißchen Geduld. Sie wird sich schon noch zeigen!"

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. 

"So ist es. Das Wichtigste ist es jetzt, dass wir euch gefunden haben. Ihr werdet vorläufig hier im Haus von Remus bleiben. Wenn sich eure Zauberkraft zeigt, erhaltet ihr hier eure magische Ausbildung. Sie dauert ein Jahr und dann -" Er lächelte. "Dürft ihr euer letztes Jahr in Hogwarts verbringen. Ich muss jetzt los und mit euren Eltern reden. Sie werden sich Sorgen machen, wenn sie nicht erfahren wo ihr seid!"

Noah trat einen Schritt vor. "Wann werden wir unsere Familien wiedersehen?"

"Wir werden sehen. Schlaft gut!" Und mit diesen Worten disapparierte Dumbledore.

Remus lächelte seine Schützlinge an. "Ich zeige euch eure Zimmer. Es ist schon spät und ihr müsst schließlich schlafen." 

Er ging aus der Tür und die Erben liefen ihm mehr oder weniger begeistert hinterher.

Snape trat auf Medea zu. Er musterte sie. "Wirst du in der Nähe bleiben?"

"Ich habe es den Gründern versprochen." Ihre Stimme klang hell und hallend, als ob sie in einer großen Kirche stehen würde. "Ich habe ihnen versprochen, die Erben zu schützen. Immer, egal was passiert. Und heute Nacht werde ich ihnen helfen mit einem gesunden Schlaf und süßen Träumen." 

Sie griff in ihre Tasche und zog einen kleinen Beutel mit einem silbernen Puder heraus und blies etwas in die Luft. 

"Werft im Schlaf einen Blick in eure Vergangenheit, Erben von Hogwarts. Sie wird euch helfen, das zu finden was euch genommen wurde!"

***

__

Februar 993:

Ein großer, blonder Mann lief schnell durch die dunklen Gänge eines Schloßes. 

Es schien schon spät zu sein, denn die Fackeln an den Wänden lieferten nur noch spärliches Licht. Der Mann hielt vor einer Tür, klopfte an und trat ein. Er stand in einem gemütlich eingerichteten Raum. Alles war in Rot und Gold gehalten und hinter einem Schreibtisch an der Wand saß ein braunhaariger Mann, der mit roter Tinte etwas auf Pergamente schrieb. 

Als der andere Mann eintrat, hob er den Kopf. Braune trafen grüne Augen.

"Ich habe es Godric!", sagte der Mann von der Tür. "Der Zauberspruch ist fertig."

Godric stand auf. "Wir sollten es sofort Helga und Rowena sagen. Und wir sollten Medea holen!" Er ging auf den Mann an der Tür zu. "Das hast du gut gemacht, Salazar. Wir müssen alles tun, um die Erben zu schützen."

Salazar nickte. "Du hast Recht. Lass uns keine Zeit verlieren!"

"Wo bleibt sie nur?" Eine schwarzhaarige Frau stand ungeduldig am Rande des verbotenen Waldes und spähte immer wieder durch die Bäume hindurch.

Eine rothaarige Frau lief mit Brennholz auf dem Arm an ihr vorbei. "Bleibe bitte ruhig, Rowena. Medea wird schon kommen. Du solltest uns lieber helfen! Wir brauchen ein großes Feuer."

Rowenas blaue Augen lösten sich vom Waldrand und suchten den Weg zum Schloß ab. In einiger Entfernung konnte sie einen blonden Schopf ausmachen. 

"Salazar kommt zurück!", rief sie Godric und Helga zu. Beide drehten sich zu dem schnell näher kommenden Mann um.

"Wurde auch Zeit!", murrte Godric. "Warum hast du so lange gebraucht?"

"Schüler sind im Schloß herumgestromert! Ich habe sie mit Punktabzug ins Bett geschickt."

"Waren es zufällig Gryffindors?"

"Nein, es waren Ravenclaws."

Ein ärgerliches Schnauben kam als Antwort vom Waldrand. 

"Wenn du so weiter machst, Salazar, gewinnt mein Haus nie den Hauspokal! Du ziehst immer grundlos Punkte ab."

"Das ist nicht wahr und das weißt du. Wenn die Schüler gegen eine Regel verstoßen, bestrafe ich sie und es ist mir dann egal, aus welchem Haus sie kommen. Und außerdem - wer hatte denn die Ideen mit den Häusern und Punkten? Früher hatten wir normale Klassen und es ging trotzdem gut!"

"Aber in den Klassen hatten die Schüler nie Konkurrenz. Jetzt lernen sie sich durchzusetzen und gleichzeitig mit Regeln klarzukommen."

"Da scheinen die Gryffindors ja etwas gründlich falsch verstanden zu haben

"Wer hat denn letztes Jahr den Hauspokal gewonnen?"

"Das war nur Glück und außerdem- "

"Hört endlich auf zu streiten! Das ist ja furchtbar. Sogar euren Schülern fällt es auf und die denken jetzt, sie müssen sich hassen, oder so."

Godric und Salazar zogen betroffene Gesichter. "Wie kommen sie denn darauf? Wir beide sind doch seit Kindertagen befreundet!" 

"Das können sie doch nicht wissen! Sie sehen nur, dass ihr dauernd Streit habt. Benehmt euch endlich wie Vorbilder!"

"Medea kommt!", rief Rowena vom Waldrand.

Helga seufzte erleichtert. "Na, endlich!"

Eine schlanke Person mit hüftlangem, weißem Haar trat aus dem Wald.

Sie lächelte den Gründern freundlich zu.

Salazar trat auf sie zu. "Willkommen, Medea." Er deutete auf das Brennholz, dass Helga mit ihrem Zauberstab entzündet hatte. 

"Wir können gleich anfangen!"

Medea nickte.

"Dann stell dich dort an das Feuer und schließe deine Augen. Du musst nichts tun, außer dich zu konzentrieren!"

Medea stellte sich hinter das Feuer und schloß die Augen, nicht bevor sie noch einen Blick auf die Gründer geworfen hatte, die ihr Hand in Hand gegenüber standen, jeder in den Farben seines Hauses gekleidet, zwischen ihnen das prasselnde Feuer, dass rote Funken in die kalte Nachtluft blies. 

Diesen Anblick würde sie nie vergessen. Er strahlte Macht und Energie aus. 

Und sie würde einen Teil davon abbekommen.

Die Gründer begannen eine Melodie zu summen. Sie war melodiös und wurde stetig lauter und leiser. Immer wenn die Melodie den lautesten Punkt erreichte, schien ein sachter Wind die Flammen zu ergreifen und die Hitze auf Medea zuzutreiben.

Plötzlich konnte Medea aus der gesummten Melodie Worte hören. Sie wurden von Salazar gesprochen und zuerst leise, konnte man sie mit jedem Wort besser verstehen.

Medea unterdrückte die Versuchung, die Augen zu öffnen und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte. Sie schienen in ihr Innerstes einzudringen und sich so oft zu wiederholen, bis sie Medea auswendig konnte und selbst in ihrem Kopf sprach.

****

Thcarbllov geis egitlügtne red sib egnal os neztühcs uz nebel thcan reseid ni eröwhcs

Tuartrevna rid eid neztühcseb uz eid tfark eid etueh rid ebeg hci

__

Sie wusste nicht was sie bedeuteten, aber mit ihnen kam dieses Gefühl. Es war groß und irgendwie auch klein, angsteinflößend, mutig machend, wunderschön und doch abstoßend.

Medea fand später heraus, dass es das Gefühl der Macht war. 

In dieser Nacht durchströmte es ihren Körper.

Eine Hitzewelle ergriff sie und sie öffnete die Augen. Das Feuer war doppelt so hoch wie vorhin und lila geworden.

In den Flammen konnte Medea verschwommene Bilder erkennen. Sie erkannte ein großes Schloß. Es war Hogwarts, aber es war fast zerstört. Sie sah Menschen im Gras liegen, verletzt oder sogar tot. Ihr Augen waren glasig und weit aufgerissen. Inmitten des Schlachtfeldes stand ein Mann mit roten Augen. Er lachte und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen Jungen mit schwarzen verwuschelten Haaren.

Plötzlich verschwanden die Bilder und die Flammen wurden kleiner.

Die Gründer saßen erschöpft im Gras.

Nur Salazar trat um das Feuer herum auf Medea zu und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter. 

"Ich weiß, dass du einen Blick in die Zukunft geworfen hast. Das wird passieren, wenn du versagst."

***

1981:

Die Nacht war klar. Sterne strahlten um die Wette. Ein lauer Wind wehte, obwohl es November war. Im Haus schlief jeder. Stille war auch im Kinderzimmer.

Es war anscheinend für einen Jungen eingerichtet und in der Mitte des Raumes stand eine große Kinderwiege mit blauen Vorhängen, die halb zugezogen waren.

Plötzlich erschienen daneben kleine, bunte Sterne, die hell aufleuchteten und dann den Blick auf eine kugelrunde Frau mit Flügeln freigaben.

Sie schob die Vorhänge beiseite und sah liebevoll auf das schlafende Baby herab.

Vorsichtig strich sie ihm über das Köpfchen, dann griff sie in ihre Tasche und zog eine Flasche daraus hervor.

Vorsichtig nahm sie die Hand des Kindes und hielt es an die Öffnung der Flasche. Dabei murmelte sie ein paar Worte und plötzlich schien eine silbrige Flüssigkeit aus der Hand des Kindes heraus zu laufen.

Die Frau verschloß sorgfältig die Flasche und steckte sie wieder in ihre Tasche.

Das Kind regte sich und öffnete die Augen. Die Frau lächelte es an, aber sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich die kleinen Augen mit Tränen füllten und der Mund sich zum Schreien öffnete.

Die Frau verschwand mit dem Licht, dass den Raum ausfüllte, als die Mutter hereinkam und den Lichtschalter drückte.

"Marcus, mein kleiner Schatz. Was hast du denn?"

****


	5. Kapitel 3

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel widme ich Mandy, meiner anderen und genauso lieben Schwester. Zu der Widmung grüße ich auch gleich den DVDthek- Mann! 

Anmerkung: Mir ist aufgefallen, dass ich in den Rückblenden immer Zeitangaben habe, aber niemand außer ich weiß, wann die Geschichte spielt! Damit ihr es jetzt wisst: Die Erben werden im Juni 1996 entdeckt. Die Gegenwartsgeschichte zieht sich aber noch ungefahr 2 Jahre weiter. So viel sei bis jetzt gesagt! 

Anmerkung 2: Ich habe gerade noch einmal den Trailer gelesen und ich frage mich gerade, ob ich zu offensichtlich schreibe!? Und diese Frage gepaart mit meiner Neugier ist gleich eine kleine Aufgabe fur euch! Ich will nur mal eure Vermutungen horen: Mit wem will Draco zum Weihnachtsball? (Oder die Frage ausgeweitet: In wen ist er verliebt?) Wer ist das Mädchen das weinend am Hogwartssee sitzt? (Die ist schwer! Da kommt ihr nie logisch drauf, denn raten kann ja schließlich jeder!) Wer will nicht kämpfen? Wer sind die zwei Personen auf dem Astronomieturm? Wird sich Dumbledore Voldemort stellen? Wer sind die Personen, die am Anfang von jedem Kapitel sprechen? Und zu guter Letzt: In welches Haus kommt welcher Erbe? (Ich glaube DA war ich sehr offensichtlich und wenn nicht: Denkt nach!) Wenn ihr mir Antworten schickt, weiß ich ob ich spannend genug schreibe! Danke im Voraus! ^^ 

Und dann noch: Danke fur die lieben Riwus von J-Lee, Hathor, Maxine, Mystical Harmonie und Snuffkin! Ich weiß, dass manche schon vor Ewigkeiten geschrieben haben, aber ich habe es immer vergessen zu erwähnen! *alle fest knuddel* ___________________________________________________________________________ 

**Sie kennen nun ihre Vergangenheit. Und doch wissen sie nicht alles. Aber sie werden es erfahren. Bald. **

*** 

__

September 1938: 

Tom Riddle stieg aufgeregt aus dem Hogwartsexpress.

Joseline Grey hatte ihn am Morgen nach Kings Cross gebracht und lange hatten sie überlegt, wo Gleis 9 3/4 lag. Letztendlich hatten sie eine Vertrauensschülerin getroffen, die ihnen den Weg erklärte. Vor der Absperrung musste er sich von Joseline verabschieden. Er würde sie vermissen, dass wusste er. Sie war immer seine Bezugsperson gewesen.

Im Zug hatte er sich zu einem Duncan Lestrange gesetzt. Er kam aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie, war auch Erstkläßler und hatte ihm viel von Hogwarts erzählt. Mitten in ihrer Unterhaltung war ein Junge ins Abteil geplatzt. Er hatte schwarze, wilde Haare und war so groß und breit, dass er den gesamten Raum füllte. Er stellte sich als Rubeus Hagrid vor und suchte einen Platz. Duncan hatte ihn nur spitz von oben bis unten gemustert und der Junge war schnell verschwunden. 

"Erstkläßler hierher!", rief eine Stimme vom Ende des Bahnsteiges. Dort stand ein dürrer, verkniffen dreinsehender Mann, der sich als Apollyon Pringle, Hüter der Ländereien und Schlüssel und Hausmeister von Hogwarts, vorstellte. Er führte sie zu Booten, die sie über einen großen See bringen sollten. Als Tom die Boote erreichte, sah er zum ersten mal Hogwarts. Überwaltigt stand er da und Duncan neben ihn ließ ein leises: "Wow!" hören, dann zog Duncan seinen neuen Freund zu einem der Boote. Mit ihnen saßen zwei Mädchen, die sich als Charlotte und Minerva McGonagall vorstellten, im Boot. 

Sie waren Zwillinge, sahen sich aber überhaupt nicht ähnlich. Charlotte war blond und hatte blaue Augen. Minerva hatte schwarze Haare und braune Augen. Tom starrte Charlotte die ganze Bootsfahrt hindurch an. So ein schönes Madchen hatte er noch nie gesehen! Charlotte entgingen seine Blicke nicht und sie lächelte ihn freundlich an. 

Am Tor holte sie ein Mann mit langen, kastanienbraunen Haaren und Bart ab, der Albus Dumbledore hieß. Er trug einen dunkelroten Umhang und lächelte freundlich aus seinen blauen Augen. Er führte sie in einen kleinen Raum und bat sie, kurz zu warten. 

"Mann, ist das alles aufregend!", sagte ein Junge mit unordentlichen schwarzen Haaren neben Tom. Ein anderer, braunhaariger Junge neben ihm nickte zustimmend. Der Junge mit den verstrubbelten Haaren sah Tom an und lächelte. 

"Hallo! Mein Name ist Harold Potter und das ist mein bester Freund Robin Black. Wie heißt du?" 

"Tom Riddle." 

"Gefällt dir Hogwarts?" 

Tom nickte zustimmend. 

"Ich habe gehört, man muss mit einem großen, gefährlichen Monster kämpfen, sozusagen als Prüfung, damit sie wissen, dass du geeignet bist!" 

Tom sah Harold erschrocken an. "Wirklich?" 

Haold nickte heftig. "Ja, ja! Aber habe keine Angst, es sterben im Durchschnitt immer nur so 5 Schüler!"

Tom wurde mulmig. Er sollte gegen ein Monster kämpfen? Aber er kannte doch gar keine Zaubersprüche! Robin Black begann zu lachen. 

"Du bist vielleicht ein Schißhase, Tom! Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir hier irgend etwas gefährliches machen müssen, oder?" Toms Gesicht verdüsterte sich. Sie hätten ihn reingelegt. Neben ihm erschien Duncan. 

"Aha, wen haben wir denn da? Harold Potter, den ewigen streichespielenden Blödmann und sein bester Freund Robin Black, noch dümmer!", sagte er zu den Jungen. Beide hörten schlagartig auf zu grinsen. 

"Duncan", knurrte Robin. "Was verschafft uns diese zweifelhafte Ehre?" Duncan wollte antworten, aber in diesem Moment kam Dumbledore wieder und führte sie in die Große Halle. Tom starrte fasziniert an die Decke. Der Himmel war sternklar und die Decke war hell erleuchtet. Sie hielten vor dem Lehrertisch. In der Mitte auf einem großen Lehnstuhl saß ein steinalter, gebrechlich aussehender Zauberer mit spärlichen Strähnen weißen Haares. Das musste Bonifatius Dippet sein. 

Dumbledore kam mit einem dreibeinigen Stuhl und einem alten Hut auf die Bühne. Er stellte beides ab und ein Riß über der Krempe des Hutes öffnete sich. Der Hut sang ein Lied und als er geendet hatte, kam Dumbledore mit einer Pergamentrolle in den Händen wieder. Nacheinander rief er die Namen der neuen Schüler auf und jeder setzte den alten Hut auf. Immer wenn ein Hausname verkündet wurde, gab es großen Jubel. Fast zu Anfang wurde "Black, Robin" aufgerufen. Der Hut überlegte nicht lange und rief laut: GRYFFINDOR! Den nächsten den Tom kannte, war Hagrid, Rubeus. Er wurde ein Gryffindor. Nach vier weiteren Schülern kam Lestrange, Duncan. Er kam ohne Umschweife nach Slytherin. Charlotte kam nach Hufflepuff und Minerva nach Ravenclaw. Bald darauf kam Potter, Harold. Der Hut berührte noch nicht einmal richtig seinen Kopf, als er auch schon Gryffindor rief. Dann war Tom an der Reihe. Er lief nach vorne, setzte sich auf den Stuhl und zog sich den Hut über die Augen. 

"Mmh", erklang eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr. "Ein interessanter Fall. Ich sehe Mut, vielleicht Gryffindor. Intelligenz, Ravenclaw? Aber was ist das? Ich sehe einen großen Drang dich zu beweisen und einen riesigen Machthunger! Ich schicke dich am besten nach SLYTHERIN!" Tom nahm zufrieden den Hut ab. Er setzte sich an seinen Haustisch zu Duncan und sah an den Hufflepuff- Tisch zu Charlotte, die freudig winkte. Zufrieden lächelnd sah er zum Gryffindor- Tisch rüber und entdeckte Potter, der ihn sauer ansah. Es würde eindeutig eine lustige Zeit beginnen! 

*** 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Hayley früh auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihr, dass es noch nicht einmal 7 war. Sie richtete sich auf und gähnte. Ihr Blick fiel auf eine Flasche mit silbernem Inhalt auf ihrem Nachttisch. Verwundert nahm sie die Flasche in die Hand. Auf einem kleinen Zettel war ihr Name geschrieben. Verwundert drehte Hayley die Flasche. Von wem die wohl war? Sie zog sich an und öffnete ihre Tür. Gleichzeitig wurde die Zimmertür gegenüber geöffnet. Es war der Raum von Marcus und er sah nicht so aus, als wenn es 7 Uhr morgens wäre. Er war angezogen und hatte seine Haare gekämmt. Seine dunklen Augen musterten sie wach. Hayley wusste, dass ihr Haar zerzaust und ihre Augen verquollen waren. 

"Morgen!", murmelte sie und lächelte ihn an. Marcus lächelte nicht züruck. Er musterte sie immer noch. Hayley wurde es unwohl und ihr Blick fiel auf seine Hand. 

"Du hast also auch so eine Flasche!", sagte sie verblüfft. "Weißt du, was das ist?" 

"Nein, aber Remus oder Dumbledore werden es uns schon sagen können. Hunger?" 

Marcus und Hayley saßen noch beim Frühstück, als Gwendolyn in die Küche kam. Sie trug eine weiße, langärmlige Bluse und einen Faltenrock, ihre Haare waren zurück gebunden. 

"Morgen, Gwen!", begrüsste Hayley sie noch kauend. "Gut geschlafen? Hast du auch so eine Flasche mit silbernem Zeugs drin? Zeig doch mal!" Gwendolyn setzte sich an den Tisch und stellte eine Flasche auf den Tisch. Hayley und Marcus musterten sie. Ihnen war schon vorher zusammen aufgefallen, dass jede Flasche etwas anders aussah. Alle hatten verschiedene Gravuren, die sie nicht lesen konnten. Noah kam in den Raum. Auch er hielt eine Flasche. 

"Was ist da drin?", fragte er die anderen, aber alle sahen sich nur ratlos an. Plötzlich hörten sie ein vergnügtes Pfeifen auf der Treppe und Remus betrat kurz darauf den Raum. 

"Morgen!", sagte er fröhlich und goß sich ein Glas Kürbissaft ein. Hayley hielt ihm die Flasche hin. 

"Was ist das? Es stand heute morgen auf unseren Nachttischen!" Remus beugte sich interessiert herunter. 

"So genau kann ich das nicht das sagen. Vielleicht ist das eure Zauberkraft. Trinkt doch einfach!" 

"Und was ist, wenn es Gift ist?", fragte Noah ängstlich, hielt aber erschrocken die Luft an, als er sah, wie Marcus und Hayley gleichzeitig tranken. Hayley stellte die Flasche auf den Tisch. 

"Also bei mir hat sich nicht getan!", sagte sie und fuchtelte mit der Hand. Plötzlich explodierte ihr Glas und der Saft spritzte ihr um die Ohren. Hayley sah mittelmäßig geschockt aus. "Ups!" 

"Zaubert man eigentlich mit der Hand?", fragte Gwen und sah Remus an. 

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?" 

"Hayley hat es getan!"

Remus zog ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. "Stimmt, das hat sie, aber normalerweise tut das nur ein Magid. Es könnte sein, dass sie einer ist, aber - " 

"Sie ist es nicht!" Albus Dumbledore stand in der Wohnzimmertür und lächelte in die Runde. "Als Hayley ihre Zauberkraft zurück bekam, hat sich die Magie mit einem Knall abreagiert, als sie die Hand bewegt hat, schließlich wurde sie jahrelang nicht benutzt. Hayley braucht aber genauso einen Zauberstab wie ihr anderen." 

Gwen nickte und sah auf ihre Flasche. Sie hatte sie kurz nach Hayley und Marcus ausgetrunken und mochte das Gefühl der Magie, die durch ihren Körper floß. Noah saß noch immer vor seiner Flasche und betrachtete sie etwas ängstlich. Dumbledore setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihn die Hand auf die Schulter. 

"Noah, warum trinkst du nicht? Willst du deine Zauberkraft nicht zurück?" 

"Natürlich ... Oder lieber nicht!?" Er sah unsicher zu Dumbledore auf. 

"Weißt du, Noah. Ich glaube du hast keine Angst, sondern Respekt vor der Magie. Du weißt nicht, was auf dich zukommt, wenn du sie trinkst. Lass dir ruhig Zeit. Ich kann niemanden zwingen gegen einen bösen Zauberer anzutreten!" Hayley stieß ihn an. 

"Mach schon! Es ist echt cool. Stell dir nur mal vor, was du alles machen kannst, wenn du getrunken hast!" Sie drehte sich zu Remus. "Wann fängt der Unterricht an?" 

Remus lachte. "Nicht so stürmisch! Erst müssen wir in die Winkelgasse!" 

"Wohin?", fragte Marcus sofort. 

"In die Winkelgasse. Das ist eine magische Straße in London, wo wir eure Unterrichtsutensilien kaufen können." 

Hayley strahlte und verwickelte Marcus sofort in eine Diskussion über das Einkaufen von magischen Gegenständen. Gwen stand auf und betrachtete die Bilder an den Wänden. 

"Remus, wer ist das auf den Bildern?" 

"Das sind meine besten Freunde aus meiner Hogwartszeit." 

"Sie sehen irgendwie wie ...." 

"Unruhestifter aus? Das waren sie. Aber auch die tapfersten und liebsten Menschen, die ich je getroffen habe." 

Gwen deutete auf ein Bild. "Wer ist das?" 

"Das sind Lily und James Potter bei ihrer Hochzeit. Ein schönes Paar." Remus Gesicht verdüsterte sich. 

Gwen musterte ihn aufmerksam. "Was ist mit ihnen?" 

"Sie sind tot. Gestorben durch Voldemorts Hand." 

Noah horchte auf. Remus beste Freunde waren gestorben? Durch Voldemort? Er sah wieder auf seine Flasche. 

Dumbledore sah, wie er mit sich rang und betete für die richtige Entscheidung. Noah nahm plötzlich die Flasche in die Hand, betrachtete sie kurz und öffnete sie dann, um mit drei Zügen die Flüssigkeit zu trinken. Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. 

"Es war die richtige Entscheidung, glaub mir. Nur ihr Vier könnt verhindern, dass noch einmal so viele unschuldige Menschen sterben!" Er stand auf. "Remus, ich glaube wir sind bereit für die Winkelgasse. Alle bitte zum Kamin gehen!" 

Die Erben stellten sich verwundert vor den Kamin und schauten noch komischer als Remus, das Prinzip des Flohpulvers erklärte. Marcus versuchte es zuerst. Hayley folgte, dann Gwen, Noah und Remus. 

Als Dumbledore aus dem Kamin stieg, erkannte er, dass keiner verloren gegangen war. Er klopfte sich den Ruß vom Umhang und führte die Erben zum Eingang der Winkelgasse. Eine Weile brauchte er, um in seinen vielen Taschen den Zauberstab zu finden, aber letztendlich klopfte er auf die Steine und das verborgene Tor öffnete sich. Die Erben sahen alle erstaunt und begeistert die lange Straße hinunter. Dumbledore lächelte. 

"Willkommen in der magischen Welt. Willkommen zu Hause!" 

*** 

~ Dieser Stern war von Anfang an dem Untergang geweiht. 

__

Dezember 1943: 

Eine dunkle Gestalt huscht durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Es ist Nacht und das Schloß schläft. Die Person bleibt vor einem Fenster stehen und horcht in die Stille. Die feinen Züge des ungefähr 16-jährigen sind konzentriert. Als er nichts hört, geht er weiter. Seine Schritte lenken ihn in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, wo er sich suchend umsieht. Eine zierliche Person löst sich aus den Schatten und läuft langsam auf ihn zu. 

"Tom! Da bist du ja endlich!" Charlotte sieht an ihm vorbei. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist gespannt.

"Wieso wolltest du denn mit mir sprechen? Und warum so spät nachts?" Tom geht einen Schritt auf sie zu und will sie in den Arm nehmen, aber sie weicht ihm aus. 

"Ich .... Weißt du, wir ... Wir sind schon so lange zusammen." Charlotte starrt auf den Boden. "Ich ... Tom, ich möchte Schluß machen." 

Tom sieht sie erschrocken an und schluckt schwer. "Gibt ... Gibt es einen anderen?" 

Sie schweigt. 

"Gibt es einen anderen?", fragt Tom eindringlich. 

"Ja." 

"Und ... Wer ist es?" 

"Es ist ... Harold Potter." Tom reißt die Augen auf. 

"Po ... Potter? Wieso gerade er? Wieso Potter? Wieso verlässt du mich wegen so einem Spinner?" 

Charlotte sieht ihm zum ersten Mal an diesem Abend in die Augen. "Tom, Liebe fragt nicht ob sie willkommen ist. Ich mag dich. Wirklich! Aber meine Gefühle für Harold sind nun einmal stärker!" Sie hebt vorsichtig die Hand und streicht ihm über die Wange. "Es war eine schöne Zeit mit uns Beiden. Akzeptiere jetzt, dass es vorbei ist." Sie lässt wieder die Hand sinken und geht schnell aus dem Raum. Tom läuft zur Tür. 

"Charlotte! Bleib hier! Lass mich nicht allein!" Aber sie ist weg. Langsam geht er wieder in das Klassenzimmer. Vor den Fenster bleibt er stehen und starrt auf die verschneiten Ländereien von Hogwarts. Mühsam unterdrückt Tom die Tränen und seine Gedanken wandern unfreiwillig in die Vergangenheit. 

* 

Dezember 1940: 

Es war ein Tag vor Weihnachten. Morgen würden die Ferien beginnen und Tom freute sich darauf. Ins Waisenhaus konnte er nicht fahren, denn Joseline hatte ihm geschrieben, dass in den letzten Wochen viele Kinder zu ihnen gekommen waren und sie sogar Toms Zimmer zu einem Schlafraum umfunktionieren mussten. Tom, der vor dem Fenster stand und den Schnee beobachtete, der leise zur Erde fiel, hörte plötzlich ein lautes Gepolter hinter sich. Duncan war im Begriff seinen Koffer zu packen und hatte einen ganzen Stapel Bücher fallen lassen. 

"Mist!", fluchte er leise und bückte sich, um sie aufzuheben. Tom grinste. Es war schon seit drei Jahren immer das Gleiche. Duncan schaffte es nie pünktlich zu packen und fing immer erst spät abends an. Mit einen Blick auf die Uhr stellte Tom fest, dass es schon nach Mitternacht war. Er ließ sich auf Duncans Bett nieder und sah in seinen Koffer. 

"Noch viel zu packen?" 

Duncan murmelte etwas und warf die Bücher hinein, dann lief er wieder zum Schrank . 

"Weißt du eigentlich wer über die Ferien so da bleibt?" 

"Tom! Du siehst doch, dass ich zu tun habe!" 

"Wenn du früher angefangen hättest -" 

"Wäre ich jetzt schon fertig! Ich weiß, dass sagst du immer." 

"Und ich habe doch Recht!" 

"Nur weil du Jahrgangsbester bist, musst du nicht den Klugscheißer raushängen lassen!" 

"Schon gut." Tom nahm Duncans Buch ,Flüche für Fortgeschrittene' aus den Koffer und blätterte darin. Bei den unverzeihlichen Flüchen begann er zu lesen. 

"Hör auf zu lesen!", ertönte Duncans Stimme aus dem Kleiderschrank. "Helf' mir lieber suchen! Ich finde meinen Schlafanzug nicht!" 

"Vielleicht liegt er im Bett !?" Duncan stellte sich vor den Schrank und stemmte die Hände in die Seiten. "Das wäre, glaube ich, eine Möglichkeit!" 

"Glaub ich auch! Sag mal, kann ich mir das Buch hier mal ausleihen?" Duncan wühlte unter seiner Bettdecke. 

"Ja, ja, kannst du!" Triumphierend hielt er den Schlafanzug hoch. Tom klemmte das Buch unter seinen Arm. "Dann können wir ja endlich schlafen gehen!" 

Am nächsten Morgen musste Tom auf sein Frühstück verzichten. Duncan fiel plötzlich ein, dass er das Geschenk für seine Mutter noch nicht eingepackt hatte und es zu finden, stellte sich als schwierig heraus. Tom musste ihm helfen und für diese Pionieraufgabe brauchten sie lange. Eine Stunde und ein unordentliches Zimmer später mussten Tom und Duncan zum Zug rennen. Duncan schaffte es gerade noch in das Abteil zu springen, bevor das Zeichen zur Abfahrt erklang. Tom winkte keuchend und als er sich gerade auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß machen wollte, sah er einige Meter entfernt Charlotte stehen. Sie lächelte ihm zu und Toms Knie wurden weich. Er schwärmte schon lange für die hübsche und liebenswerte Hufflepuff. Im Grunde schon seit er sie in den Booten gesehen hatte. Über die Jahre hatten sie sich zwar immer gegrüßt und auch miteinander gesprochen, aber eine richtige Freundschaft war nie entstanden und sie einladen, traute er sich auch nicht. Schüchtern lief Tom auf Charlotte zu und als er sie erreichte, hakte sie sich bei ihm unter und zog ihn in Richtung Hogwarts. 

"Wie schon, dass du auch hier bleibst!", sagte sie fröhlich. "Ich dachte schon, ich bin die ganze Zeit alleine!" 

"Was ist denn mit Minerva?" 

"Ach, die." Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf. "Sie ist nur am Lernen.." Sie kicherte. "Weißt du, sie will dich schlagen. Sie will Jahrgangsbeste werden!" Tom sah sie ungläubig an. 

"Wirklich?" 

"Wenn ich es doch sage. Sie regt sich immer darüber auf, dass du anscheinend noch viel mehr lernst als sie." 

"Dabei lerne ich so gut wie gar nicht. Ich lese zwar viele Bücher, aber nur aus Spaß!" Jetzt sah Charlotte ihn ungläubig an. 

"Du meine Güte! Und das ist wahr?" Sie grinste. "Das muss ich Minerva unbedingt erzählen." Vergnügt sah sie nach vorne. Tom starrte auf ihr Profil. Er hatte noch nie so ein schönes Mädchen gesehen. Er fand, dass sie aussah wie ein Engel und kein anderes Mädchen in Hogwarts an sie herankam. Leider fanden das auch fast alle anderen Jungen. Er malte sich nicht viele Chancen aus. 

Charlotte sah ihn in die Augen. "Denkst du, dass ich nicht merke, dass du mich anstarrst?" Tom wurde rot. "Das ... Ich wollte nicht ... Tut ... Tut mir leid ... Ich-" 

"Schon gut. Du musst dich nicht entschuldigen!" Sie lachte und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter. "Weißt du ... Ich mag dich schon lange!" 

In diesem Moment fühlte sich Tom wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden. 

* 

Drei Jahre ist dieses Weihnachten schon her. Drei Jahre, die viel zu schnell vergangen waren. Sie hat ihn verlassen. Und für wen? Für Potter! Für diesen Unruhestifter, der nur Butter im Kopf hat! Wie konnte sie sich nur in so einen verlieben? Tom legt seine Stirn auf das kalte Fensterglas. Noch 1 1/2 Jahre, dann hatten sie ihren Abschluß gehabt. Und er hätte sie gefragt, ob sie ihn heiraten würde. Dieser Traum ist jetzt zerplatzt. Hass kocht in Tom hoch. Hass für diesen Blödmann Potter, diesen Gryffindor. 

Eine leise Stimme beginnt in Toms Kopf zu sprechen. Sie flüstert. Leise und betörend, hüllt seine Gedanken ein. ,Gib dich dem Hass hin. Verschließe dich nicht!' 

Toms Glieder werden schwer. "Wer bist du?", fragt er leise. 

,Ich bin der Geist einer Macht, die vor Ewigkeiten besiegt würde. Aber es ist Zeit meine Auferstehung zu planen. Und du bist auserwählt! Du bist der Schlüssel!' 

"Wie ist dein Name?" 

,Lord Voldemort.' 

"Voldemort ... Wieso sollte ich dir glauben? Wieso vertrauen?" 

"Rache, Tom. Du sinnst nach Rache. Nach der nötigen Macht, um den zu vernichten, den du hasst. Ich kann dir dabei helfen. Wir zwei können mächtiger werden, als alles was je existiert hat! Willst du dich mir anschließen?' 

Tom schließt die Augen. Wieso soll er es nicht tun? Macht. Das wollte er schon immer. 

"Ja, will ich." 

,Du hast richtig entschieden.' 

Tom spürt wie eine fremde Energie in seinen Körper eindringt und sich in seiner Seele einnistet. Es fühlt sich gut an. Er spürt magische Kraft seinen Körper durchfließen. Ein teuflisches Grinsen erscheint auf seinem Gesicht. Er weiß in diesem Moment, dass der Grundstein für etwas Gigantisches gelegt wurde. 

Charlotte beobachtet Tom am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück genau. Sie beobachtet seine entspannte Haltung und wie er mit Duncan lacht. Was hat sie erwartet? Dass er um sie kämpfen wurde? Hat sie das wirklich geglaubt? Die Antwort ist einfach: Ja! Sie hätte gedacht, dass seine Liebe zu ihr größer war und er irgend etwas unternehmen würde, um sie zurück zu bekommen. 

Charlotte sieht wie Tom aufsteht und aus der großen Halle läuft. Sie springt auf und rennt ihm hinterher. In einem der Gänge zum Slytherin- Schlafsaal erreicht sie Tom. 

"Warte!", ruft sie und bleibt schlitternd vor ihm stehen. Tom lächelt.

"Charlotte! Wie geht es dir?" 

"Eigentlich wollte ich dich fragen, wie es dir geht!" 

"Mir? Gut! Wieso sollte es mir schlecht gehen?" 

"Weil ... Wegen gestern." 

"Gestern? Wo du Schluß gemacht hast? Das kann ich nicht ändern!" Plötzlich legt Tom seine Hand auf Charlottes Schulter und drückt sie gegen die Wand. "Aber meine Rache werde ich bekommen! Das verspreche ich dir!" Er nimmt die Hand zurück und geht davon. 

Charlotte sieht ihm hinterher. Was ist bloß passiert? Warum benimmt sich Tom so komisch? Und warum hat sie solche Angst?


	6. Kapitel 4

Widmung: Dieses Kapitel (Gegenwart) widme ich Katja, meiner neuen Beta. Warum ist sie plötzlich meine Beta und nicht mehr Auri? Unwichtig! Alle Beteiligten sind eingeweiht und einverstanden!

Danke, an Maxine für das Review! Sie war die Einzige und das nehme ich euch irgendwie übel. *grummel* Darum hier ein spezieller Dank an dich und weil du anscheinend die Vergangenheitserzählungen so magst, widme ich dir die Teile in der Folge! (Das hat ich sowieso schon länger vor, weil du bei jeder meiner Geschichten (bis auf Forum *Zaunpfahl wink*) riwut hast!)

Mal zu den Fragen in der letzten Folge: Keiner hat geantwortet und nachdem ich Auri heute ausgefragt habe und sie mir keine Frage komplett und richtig beantworten konnte und sie gejammert hat, dass es so schwer ist, nehme ich euch das nicht krumm! Bin halt fies und die meisten Fragen kann man sich wirklich nicht denken, weil das alles erst später kommt. *ganz besonders versteckte Andeutungen mag*

Noch zum Verständnis des ersten Teils der Folge: Tom hat die Kammer des Schreckens schon geöffnet und er ist gerade aus dem Büro des Schulleiters gekommen!

Ach ja, reviewt!!!!!! *leise* Bitte.

***

****

- Sie sind angekommen.

- Die magische Welt steht ihnen offen.

- Aber sie birgt nicht nur schöne Seiten!

- Sie werden es trotzdem schaffen.

***

__

Juni 1944:

Tom verließ wütend die Treppe, die zum Büro von Professor Dippet führte. 

Dieser Narr, dachte er. Wieso lässt er mich nicht in Hogwarts?

Sauer stapfte Tom den Gang entlang und zerbrach sich den Kopf, was er tun könnte, um doch im Schloß bleiben zu dürfen. Ins Waisenhaus wollte er nicht zurück, auch wenn Joseline ihn oft gebeten hatte, in den Ferien zurück zu kommen. Lord Voldemort hielt ihn davon ab. Keine unnötigen Gefühle für andere Menschen war die Devise und er hielt sich daran.

Plötzlich blieb Tom stehen. Ein Gedanke hatte sich in seinen Kopf geschlichen. Vor ein paar Tagen hatte er, als er gerade aus dem Verbotenen Wald gekommen war, Rubeus Hagrid gesehen und bei ihm war eine Spinne gewesen. Aber keine gewöhnliche, sondern eine Riesenspinne. Natürlich noch klein, aber man würde doch ihm, einem Vertrauensschüler, glauben, dass dieses Monster diese Merte oder wie sie hieß getötet hatte! Das war die Idee!

Tom rannte los. In der Eingangshalle wurde er plötzlich von einer vertrauten Stimme aufgehalten.

"Was streunen Sie so spät hier herum, Tom?" Albus Dumbledore stand auf der Treppe und beobachtete ihn.

"Der Schulleiter wollte mich sprechen, Sir."

"Gut, aber nun rasch ins Bett. Jetzt sollte man lieber nicht in den Gängen umherwandern. Nicht, seit ..." Dumbledore seufzte. "Gute Nacht, Tom." Er schritt davon.

Tom wartete, bis sein Professor nicht mehr zu sehen war und seufzte dann auf. Dumbledore konnte ihm gefährlich werden. Er vertraute Tom nicht und gab ihm wahrscheinlich die Schuld für die Angriffe, aber bis jetzt hatte er nichts beweisen können.

Tom ging in den Keller, verschanzte sich in einem leerstehenden Raum und sah durch die Tür auf den Gang. Er musste sich in Geduld üben. Mehr als eine Stunde stand er in diesem Raum, als er plötzlich Geräusche hörte. Etwas kroch an dem Raum vorbei. Tom öffnete vorsichtig die Tür und ging den Geräuschen hinterher. Bei einer Abzweigung des Ganges blieb er stehen und lauschte. Eine Tür ging knarrend auf und eine raue Stimme begann zu sprechen. Sie klang nervös und gehetzt.

"Komm ... muss dich hier raus bringen ... komm jetzt ... in die Kiste ..."

Tom sprang um die Ecke. 

"Schönen Abend, Rubeus!", sagte er und erfreute sich innerlich an dem dummen Gesicht.

Hagrid schlug die Tür zu. "Was machst du hier, Tom?"

Tom trat einen Schritt näher heran. Ob die Spinne in diesem Schrank war? 

"Es ist aus. Ich muss dich anzeigen, Rubeus. Man spricht schon darüber, Hogwarts zu schließen, wenn die Angriffe nicht aufhören."

Hagrid war offensichtlich verwirrt. 

"Was m- meinst -"

Tom unterbrach ihn kalt. 

"Ich glaube nicht, dass du jemanden töten wolltest. Aber Monster geben keine guten Haustiere ab. Ich denke, du hast es nur zum üben rausgelassen und -"

Hagrid wich an die Tür zurück. 

"Es hat niemanden umgebracht!"

Tom wurde langsam ungeduldig. Wieso stellte sich dieser Tölpel so dumm an? 

"Mach schon, Rubeus. Die Eltern des toten Mädchens kommen morgen. Das Mindeste, was Hogwarts tun kann, ist, dafür zu sorgen, dass das Wesen, das sie getötet hat, geschlachtet wird ..."

"Er war es nicht!", rief Hagrid. " Er würd's nie tun! Er nie!"

Tom verlor seine Beherrschung. 

"Geh zur Seite!" Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Die Tür öffnete sich und das haarige, hässliche Vieh kam heraus. Das Wesen krabbelte auf Tom zu und warf ihn zu Boden, wobei es seinen Zauberstab davon schleuderte.

"Mist!", fluchte Tom und versuchte seinen Stab zu erreichen, aber Hagrid warf sich mit aller Kraft auf ihn. Tom sah nur noch die Spinne um die Ecke verschwinden. Endlich erwischte er seinen Stab und schoß einen Fluch auf Hagrid ab. Der flog gegen die Wand und rutschte daran herunter. Tom stand auf und baute sich vor dem großen Jungen auf.

"Es ist aus, Hagrid! Ich bringe dich jetzt zu Dippet!"

***

Erstaunt liefen die Erben durch die Winkelgasse und jedem von ihnen juckte es, in einen der vielen verwunderlichen Läden zu verschwinden. Dumbledore bemerkte die Unruhe seiner Schützlinge.

"Ich schätze, wir sollten uns trennen!", sagte er und holte aus seinem Umhang vier Pergamentblätter heraus. "Das sind die Dinge, die ihr für den Unterricht bei Remus benötigt! Hier habt ihr Geld, Zauberergeld, das ich getauscht habe mit dem Geld eurer Eltern. Ich denke, wir treffen uns hier am Eingang in zwei Stunden wieder. Viel Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten schritt er in Richtung Fortescues Eissalon mit Remus im Schlepptau davon.

Gwen nickte den anderen zu und verschwand in Richtung Flourish & Blotts, Hayley stürmte zu der Magischen Menagerie und Noah zur Apotheke.

Marcus blieb allein zurück. Er wusste nicht, wohin er sollte und lief langsam die Straße hinauf, um sich einen Überblick zu verschaffen. Vor ‚Ollivander- Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr.' blieb er stehen. 

Wieso nicht mit dem wichtigsten anfangen?, dachte er sich und öffnete die Tür zu dem kleinen Geschäft.

Es war verlassen und Marcus sah sich um. 

"Hallo?", rief er, aber keiner antwortete.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herum fahren und er entdeckte eine Schachtel, in der es schwach leuchtete. Marcus trat an den Schrank und nahm den Zauberstab heraus. Er war schön, aus schwarz schimmernden Holz und passte sich seiner Hand perfekt an. Marcus schwang den Stab durch die Luft und eine Flut von grünen Funken ergoß sich im Laden.

"Ich sehe, Sie haben Ihren Zauberstab schon gefunden!", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm. Gesprochen hatte ein alter Mann mit mondgrauen Augen, die ihn aufmerksam musterten. "Marcus Morilora", sagte der Mann, offensichtlich Mr. Ollivander. "Eine Ehre Sie zu treffen. Ich habe nicht mehr dran geglaubt, nachdem ich vor 5 Jahren vergeblich auf Sie gewartet hatte!" Er nahm Marcus den Stab aus der Hand und ging zu seiner Theke, um ihn einzupacken. "11 ½ Zoll, Kirsche und Haare aus der Mähne eines Kelpie!" Er reichte ihm die Schachtel. "Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Spaß mit ihrem Stab. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Marcus verließ erleichtert den Laden. Er konnte Mr. Ollivander nicht leiden, aber er war sich nicht sicher, warum genau.

Zur gleichen Zeit war Gwen in Florish & Blotts in dem Buch ‚Krankheiten – Magisch heilen und verarzten' vertieft. Sie bemerkte nicht, wie sich jemand hinter sie stellte und ein Blick in das Buch warf.

"Das Kapitel über Aids? Was hoffst du zu finden, Mädel?"

Gwen drehte sich erschrocken um und sah eine alte Frau mit weißen Haaren und freundlichen, blauen Augen.

"Die Krankheit ist nicht heilbar, auch nicht mit Zauberei", sagte die Frau und lächelte.

Gwen atmete auf und beruhigte somit ihr wild pochendes Herz. Diese Frau schien keine bösen Absichten zu haben. 

"Ich weiß, dass es nicht heilbar ist. Ich habe es gerade gelesen." Gwen warf einen schnellen Blick auf das Buch und wandte sich dann wieder der Frau zu. "Aber das werde ich ändern!"

Die Frau sah sie überrascht an. 

"Du willst ein Mittel gegen Aids finden? Ein löblicher Vorsatz!" Sie lächelte. "Du wirst das schaffen, das weiß ich!"

"Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der mir gesagt hat, dass ich es schaffe. Bis jetzt haben alle gelacht!"

"Du weißt, dass du es schafft und das ist das wichtigste. Lass die anderen reden!"

Gwen nickte nachdenklich und musterte die Frau eingehend. 

"Wie heißen Sie eigentlich?" 

Die Frau lächelte verschmitzt. 

"Das ist jetzt nicht so wichtig, aber wir sehen uns wieder! Bis dann, Gwendolyn!" 

Die Frau ging in Richtung Ausgang und lies Gwen verwirrt sitzen. Woher wusste die Frau ihren Namen?

"Gott, wie süß!", rief Hayley und beugte sich näher zu dem Käfig herunter. Darin befanden sich kleine kugelige Gestalten mit flauschigem Fell. Hayley steckte einen Finger durch die Stäbe und streichelte den Kopf von einem dieser Wesen, das sofort behaglich zu summen begann.

"Das sind Knuddelmuffe!", sagte ein Mädchen neben Hayley. Sie war sehr zierlich und die blonden Haare und die hellblauen Augen ließen sie zerbrechlich wirken. Sie sah nicht älter als 10, 11 aus und hielt eine braune Katze im Arm.

Hayley stellte sich wieder gerade hin. 

"Danke für die Auskunft. Ich bin Hayley Holianti. Und wie heißt du?"

"Ich bin Olivia Smith und das ist Napoleon!" antwortet das Mädchen und hielt ihren Kater hoch. "Mein Bruder bekommt gerade eine Eule von Mutti, weil er jetzt nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich bekomme dafür Napoleon. Gehst du auch nach Hogwarts?"

"Nein, erst in einem Jahr!"

Olivia strahlte. 

"Toll! Ich auch! Aber wieso gehst du erst so spät?"

Hayley zuckte mit den Schultern und ging weiter zu den Nifflern. 

"Das ist kompliziert zu erklären!"

"Verstehe, du willst es mir nicht sagen."

"Das ist es nicht, nur ..."

"Dir muss das nicht unangenehm sein! Ich bin es gewöhnt, nicht immer alles gesagt zu bekommen. Mein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium und redet mit Mom dauernd über wichtige Sachen. Ich werde dann immer rausgeschickt, aber wenn es was ernstes ist, kocht Mutti immer Schokoladenpudding und da haben wir ja alle was davon, nicht?"

Hayley konnte nicht anders, sie musste grinsen. Olivia kannte sie gar nicht und redete doch wie ein Wasserfall auf sie ein.

"Ich freu mich schon auf Hogwarts! Was meinst du, in welches Haus du kommst?"

"Mmh, keine Ahnung!"

"Also, ich würde ja gerne nach Gryffindor kommen, aber ich glaube ich bin nicht mutig genug. Ravenclaw wäre auch toll. Oder Hufflepuff!" Sie senkte die Stimme und lehnte sich näher zu Hayley. "Ich habe ja nichts gegen Slytherin, aber ich glaube, ich hätte Angst vor den anderen Schülern. Mir wurde gesagt, dass die alle ganz fies sein sollen!"

"Olivia, komm!" Eine Frau mit kurzen blonden Haaren stand an der Tür und sah zu ihnen herüber.

"Ich komme gleich!", rief Olivia zu der Frau herüber und wandte sich dann noch einmal zu Hayley. "Das ist meine Mom. Sie kauft uns jetzt ein großes Eis, das hat sie mir und meinem Bruder versprochen! Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!"

"Tschüs!" Hayley sah Olivia hinter her, bis sie den Laden verlassen hatte, dann wandte sie sich an die Kappas. Ein süßes Mädchen!

Noah hatte zu der Zeit mit ganz anderen Sachen zu kämpfen. Er war lange in der Apotheke gewesen und hatte sich ein bisschen mit der Verkäuferin unterhalten. Die hatte ihm einen Blumenladen empfohlen und ihm den Weg beschrieben.

Bei der Suche nach dem Geschäft war Noah irgendwie falsch abgebogen und in einer schmutzigen, dunklen Gasse gelandet, wo es ausschließlich Läden für dunkle Magie gab.

Noah wandte sich schaudernd von einem Schaufenster ab, in dem ein abgehacktes, menschliches Bein lag. Er musste hier unbedingt heraus, aber diese Straßen waren so verflucht verwinkelt, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wo er sich befand. 

Verschiedene Gedanken schossen ihm durch den Kopf. Unter anderem, dass es bestimmt die perfekte Umgebung für Voldemort und seine Todesser war. In der Winkelgasse pulsierte zwar immer noch das Leben, Voldemort hatte keinen Angriff angedeutet oder gewagt und würde es wahrscheinlich auch nie, aber hier ... . Ob man ihn als einen Erben erkennen würde? Er war sich nicht sicher, aber bestimmt fiel er in seiner Jeans schon mal gehörig auf.

Plötzlich kam eine Frau auf ihn zu. Sie war so alt, dass man ihr praktisch beim vermodern zuschauen konnte und war in Lumpen gehüllt.

"Erbe!", sprach sie mit krächziger Stimme. "Erbe von einem der großen Vier!" 

Noah keuchte. Sie _wusste_, dass er eine Erbe war. Er wollte sich umdrehen und verschwinden, aber die Frau hielt ihn am Arm fest.

"Du bist es!", sagte sie. "Dich habe ich gesucht. Hier!" Sie drückte ihm etwas hartes, eingewickelt in einem schmutzigen Tuch, in die Hand. "Nimm es! Es ist wichtig. Du bist es!" Sie begann hysterisch zu lachen und verschwand in einem der Hauseingänge.

Zitternd ging Noah weiter, bog um eine Ecke und fand sich in einer Sackgasse wieder. Ein Schatten löste sich von der dreckigen Wand und kam auf ihn zu. Es war ein Mann mit wilden, schwarzen Haaren und einem ausgezehrten Körper. 

Als erstes hielt Noah ihn für noch so einen Verrückten, aber die dunklen Augen des Mannes waren wach und irgendwie alarmiert.

"Was machst du hier? Du darfst nicht hier sein!" Der Mann nahm Noahs Arm und zerrte ihn die vielen Gassen und Straßen entlang. Noah wollte sich wehren, abhauen, irgend etwas tun, aber der Mann war, trotz der dünnen Arme, viel stärker als er.

Noah gab es auf sich zu wehren. Was sollte es auch bringen?

Plötzlich hielt der Mann an, fasste Noah an die Schulter und zwang ihn somit, ihn anzusehen.

"Hör mir zu: Das dahinten ist die Winkelgasse. Du gehst dorthin und sofort weiter zu Dumbledore und Remus, verstanden? Sag ihnen, dass ich dich gefunden habe. Ich kann nicht mit dir mitkommen." Der Mann ließ ihn los und verschwand.

Noah begann schnell in die angegebene Richtung zu rennen und fragte sich, woher Dumbledore und Remus diesen Mann kennen sollten. Er kam nicht dazu, Theorien aufzustellen, denn plötzlich wurde er in Licht gebadet.

Er befand sich wieder in der Winkelgasse! Glücklich lief er zum Eissalon und fand auch schnell seine Lehrer.

"Ich war in der Nokturngasse!", platzte es sofort aus ihm heraus und er sprach weiter, ohne auf die entsetzten Gesichter zu achten. "Da war ein Mann, der hatte ganz wilde, schwarze Haare und war total dünn, der hat mich da rausgebracht und gesagt, ihr kennt ihn! Wer war das?"

Dumbledore hatte erleichtert ausgesehen, als Noah von dem Fremden erzählt hatte. Er beugte sich zu ihm herunter und flüsterte in Noahs Ohr. 

"Das war Sirius, ein Freund. Ich erzähle dir später alles!" Dumbledore widmete sich wieder seinem Eisbecher und Noah fragte nicht weiter nach. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, seit er wieder in der Winkelgasse war. Den harten Gegenstand, den er immer noch in der Hand hielt, steckte er in seine Tasche und beschloß später nachzusehen, was es war.

Remus zog ein nachdenkliches Gesicht. Schön und gut, dass es Sirius war, dachte er. Aber was macht er in der Nokturngasse?

Nachdem die zwei Stunden um waren und sie sich alle am Eingang der Winkelgasse wieder getroffen hatten, beschloß man noch im Tropfenden Kessel Abendbrot zu essen.

Sie setzten sich an einen Tisch in einer versteckten Nische, wo sie den ganzen Raum überblicken konnten, aber selbst nicht gesehen wurden und es gab erstmal großes Gedränge, als die Erben versuchten mit ihren Taschen und Tüten Platz zu finden. Schlußendlich hatten sie es geschafft und Tom der Wirt wurde ganz schön gefordert, als sie bestellten und sich noch 8 Personen am Nachbartisch niederließen. Fünf von ihnen hatten flammend rote Haare, ein Zwillingspaar war dabei, eine kugelrunde Frau, ein braunhaariges Mädchen und ein Schwarzhaariger mit Brille. Sie lachten und scherzten um die Wette und die Zwillinge erschreckten das ganze Lokal, als sie ein paar Feuerwerkskörper losließen. Die runde Frau, anscheinend die Mutter, begann sofort zu toben und Hayley bekam einen Lackkrampf.

Nach einer Weile legte sich die Unruhe und die 6 konnten ihr Essen genießen. Noch lange saßen sie da und unterhielten sich über die anstehende Bedrohung durch Voldemort, die Ausbildung und den Tag.

Kurz nach 10 Uhr verabschiedeten sich die Menschen am Nachbartisch und verschwanden in den zweiten Stock.

"Wir sollten es ihnen gleich tun!", sagte Dumbledore und stand auf. "Die Jugendlichen gehen alle nach Hogwarts. Sie erinnern mich daran, dass morgen die Schule wieder los geht und ich noch dorthin reisen muss."

Im Kaminzimmer, wo man apparieren und mit Flohpulver ankommen konnte, verabschiedeten sich die Erben und Remus von Dumbledore und machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause.

Dort angekommen gingen Marcus, Gwen und Hayley sofort schlafen, aber Noah fiel das Geschenk der alten Frau wieder ein und wickelte es aus.

In dem Lappen befand sich ein Dolch.. Die Klinge war spiegelblank und vier Edelsteine waren in den silbernen Griff eingesetzt. Noah entdeckte eine Gravur. 

"Pasiphae", las er und drehte den Dolch. Was er wohl für einen Zweck erfüllte? Und wieso hatte die Alte ihm das gegeben?

Noah gähnte und packte den Dolch in seinen Schrank. Darüber würde er wohl ein anderes mal nachdenken.

***

__

August 1944:

Tom saß auf seinem Bett im Waisenhaus und man konnte regelmäßig einen unschönen Fluch aus seinem Mund hören.

Er hatte Hagrid an Dippet ausgeliefert. Der hatte sich so schlecht verteidigt und nur immer wieder genuschelt, dass es keine Menschen umbringt und da war für den Schulleiter klar gewesen, dass diese Spinne es gewesen sein musste. Aber hatte er Tom in Hogwarts gelassen? Nein! Tom fand das eine Frechheit und schnauzte seit gut einem Monat jede Person in seinem näheren Umkreis an.

Joseline hatte versucht ihn aufzuheitern und das Körbchen, in dem er damals abgegeben wurde, zu ihm gebracht. Tom hatte in einem plötzlichen Wutanfall, den Korb gegen die Wand geschleudert und heraus gefallen war ein Zettel, der in Tom verschiedene Gefühle hervorgerufen hatte.

Darauf standen der Name seines Vaters, Thomas Riddle, und eine Adresse. Wahrscheinlich hatte seine Mutter gehofft, dass er den Zettel irgendwann finden und seinen Vater besuchen würde.

‚Tom, was ist mit dir? Willst du nicht deine Rache?', sagte Lord Voldemort in seinem Kopf.

"Doch!", murmelte Tom und starrte auf den Zettel.

‚Worauf wartest du dann? Sie haben dich allein, dich bei den Muggeln gelassen und wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal in den vielen Jahren an dich gedacht! Willst du das durchgehen lassen? Räche dich, Tom! Räche dich. Ich weiß, du willst es! Töte deine Familie. Sie haben es verdient!'

Tom lächelte. 

"Ich schätze, es ist Zeit für ein Familientreffen!", sagte er und sah auf den Namen des Dorfes. Little Hangleton. 

Wie gut, dass ich mir das Apparieren selbst beigebracht habe, dachte Tom noch, bevor er verschwand.

Eine Stunde später stand Tom im Salon eines Herrenhauses. Er hatte sich überall umgesehen, aber sein Vater und seine Großeltern, die hier auch zu wohnen schienen, waren nicht da. Mit jedem Schritt hatte er mehr Wut bekommen. Sie konnten es sich leisten in so einem Haus zu leben, aber hatten ihn trotzdem in ein Waisenhaus gegeben!

Tom betrachtete die Fotos, seinen Vater, dem er so ähnlich sah und seine herausgeputzten Großeltern. Wie hatten sie es nur wagen können! Wussten sie überhaupt, was sie ihm angetan hatten? Wutentbrannt spuckte Tom auf die Fotografien.

Lord Voldemorts Stimme meldete sich plötzlich in seinem Kopf. ‚Sie kommen! Denk an deine Rache!', flüsterte sie und Tom drehte sich zur Tür, die kurz darauf aufgemacht wurde.

Ein großer dunkelhaariger Mann im teuren Anzug erschien im Rahmen und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er Tom sah.

"Wer bist du?", fragte er misstrauisch.

"Was ist denn, Thomas?", sagte eine Frauenstimme und zwei weitere Personen erschienen.

Tom lächelte kalt. 

"Erkennst du mich nicht, Vater?"

Thomas sah erschrocken aus. 

"V- Vater?"

"Ganz recht! Lange ist es her, dass du mich gesehen hast oder – hast du das überhaupt schon einmal?"

Thomas wusste anscheinend nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er starrte Tom nur an.

"Unsinn!", sagte plötzlich Mr. Riddle. "Woher willst du wissen, dass wir deine Familie sind?"

"Meine Mutter -"

"Deine Mutter war eine gottverdammte Hexe!", schrie Mrs. Riddle hysterisch und deutete mit dem Zeigefinger auf Tom. "Sie war abnormal, darum haben wir dich weggegeben!"

Toms Gesicht wurde hart. "Abnormal, also? Das habt ihr bestimmt nicht umsonst gesagt!"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und deutete auf seine "Familie".

"Was hast du vor?", fragte Thomas mit großen Augen.

"Was wohl? Euch umbringen!" Er erfreute sich an den entsetzten Gesichtern. "Sprecht euer letztes Gebet, aber es wird euch so wieso nicht mehr helfen, denn ihr werdet in der Hölle braten! AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Tom beobachtete ausdruckslos wie seine Familie mit aufgerissenen Augen zu Boden fiel.

‚Gut gemacht!', flüsterte Lord Voldemort. ‚Ich bin stolz auf dich.'


	7. Kapitel 5

__

Juni 1945:

Tom saß in der großen Halle an seinem Haustisch und sah hoch zu Professor Dippet, der gerade eine Rede hielt. Es war das Abschlußfest und Tom hatte allen Grund stolz auf sich zu sein. Er war Jahrgangsbester und hatte ein Stipendium für das beste Zauberercollege in Europa. 

Professor Dippet hob seine Hände. "7 Jahre des Lernens liegen hinter euch. Ich hoffe mit dem angeeigneten Wissen könnt ihr eure Träume und Wünsche erfüllen. Und jetzt - Guten Appetit!"

Die Tische füllten sich mit den leckersten Speisen und Duncan schaufelte sich sofort den Teller voll. "Das Essen hier werde ich vermissen!", sagte er und nahm sich eine Kelle von den Baked Beans. "Eigentlich werde ich alles hier vermissen. Du auch? Tom? Tom?" Duncan drehte sich zu seinem besten Freund um. Der starrte hoch zum Lehrertisch. Sein Teller war leer.

"Tom, was ist mit dir?"

Tom drehte sich zu ihm und lächelte. 

"Gar nichts, Duncan. Lass uns essen!"

Duncan musterte seinen Freund von der Seite. Seit den letzten Ferien hatte er sich stark verändert. Seine Augen wurden immer kälter und er beschäftigte sich sehr intensiv mit der schwarzen Magie. Wenn Tom nicht gerade las, redete er auf die Leute aus Slytherin ein und erzählte ihnen etwas von Reinblütigkeit und davon die Schlammblüter zu beseitigen. Duncan fragte sich, was das sollte, aber Tom gab ihm keine richtige Antwort.

"Ich bin im Begriff etwas Großes aufzubauen! Bald wird die ganze Welt zu mir aufsehen."

Das war das Einzige, was Tom zu ihm gesagt hatte und Duncan hatte geschaudert, als er den Blick in Toms Augen gesehen hatte. Er war kalt gewesen, erbarmungslos, aber von einem wahnsinnigen Feuer durchzogen. 

Im Grunde wollte er auch gar nicht wissen, was sein Freund plante. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass viele die Reden von Tom begeistert verfolgten und ihm zustimmten, da musste er sich nicht auch noch einmischen. Und außerdem würde er es als erster erfahren, wenn es soweit war.

"Tom! Kann ich kurz mit Ihnen sprechen?" Albus Dumbledore hatte Tom an der Tür zur Großen Halle aufgehalten.

"Natürlich, Professor. Um was geht es?"

"Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur erkundigen, was Sie tun wollen, nachdem sie nun ihren Abschluß haben."

"Ich bin mir nicht so sicher. Vielleicht studieren."

Dumbledore sah in das ausdruckslose Gesicht seines ehemaligen Schülers und wusste, dass Tom bestimmt nicht studieren wollte. Dieser Junge hatte etwas anderes vor, aber er wusste nicht was. 

"Es wäre schade, wenn Sie es nicht tun würden, Tom. Sie sind sehr intelligent."

"Danke, Professor. Ich wünsche Ihnen eine gute Nacht!" Tom drehte sich um und rauschte zum Slytherinkerker, seinem Professor die Chance nehmend, das Gespräch fortzusetzen.

"Ihnen auch, Tom", flüsterte Dumbledore. Er musste diesen Jungen im Auge behalten.

***

Den Tag nach ihrem Ausflug in die Winkelgasse benutze Remus um die Erben etwas zu testen. Er zeigte ihnen Zaubersprüche, die unterschiedlich schwer waren, und wollte somit herausfinden, wie er in seinem Unterricht vorzugehen hatte.

Gwen schaffte jeden Spruch mit Bravour und meist schon beim ersten Anlauf.

Marcus, der die ganze Zeit über gelangweilt wirkte, brauchte bei den schwereren länger, schaffte sie aber meist nach ein paar Anläufen.

Noah sprach meist zu leise und zu undeutlich und fuchtelte nur etwas mit dem Zauberstab, wobei er die ganze Zeit ein rotes Gesicht hatte. Remus hatte in der Küche ein paar Worte mit ihm gewechselt und dann war es besser gelaufen. 

"Es ist ihm peinlich!", hatte Remus später dazu nur gesagt.

Hayley schlug dem Fass den Boden aus. Remus zeigte ihr den Alohomora- Spruch und sie- Remus wusste nicht genau, _was_ sie falsch machte - sprengte dabei die Tür aus den Angeln. Vorher hatte sie schon ein paar Bilder von den Wänden fliegen lassen und das Sofa hatte Feuer gefangen.

Remus war bei allen ganz ruhig geblieben und hatte die Sprüche noch einmal gezeigt.

Beim zweiten Mal hatten sie auch alle geklappt und alle konnten sich noch weniger erklären, woran es lag. Dumbledore fand dann bei seinem Besuch heraus, dass es einfach nur daran lag, dass Hayley sich nicht genug konzentrierte.

Die nächsten Monate verbrachten die Erben damit, die Bücher aus den ersten fünf Jahren durch zu arbeiten. Sie übten mit Remus den Stoff und hatten an den Wochenenden immer abwechselnd Lehrer aus Hogwarts zu Besuch, die ihnen die Feinheiten beibrachten. 

Einmal im Monat kam Dumbledore zu ihnen und begutachtete ihre Fortschritte. Er sagte ihnen nicht, dass er sehr zufrieden waren, damit sie sich nicht auf ihren Lorbeeren ausruhten, aber Tatsache war, dass die Vier äußerst schnell lernten und vor Weihnachten hatten sie die ersten 3 Jahre aufgeholt. 

An den Tagen vor Weihnachten herrschte große Aufregung in Remus' Haus. Türen gingen ständig auf und zu, Geschenke wurden verpackt und teilweise mit Eulen nach Hause geschickt. Überall wurde geflüstert und getuschelt und als Remus Plätzchen backte, roch das ganze Haus nach verbranntem Teig.

Das Haus dekorierten sie gemeinsam und am Heiligabend schmückten sie zusammen den Weihnachtsbaum, was zu einigem Chaos führte, denn jeder wollte ihn anders haben.

Gwen wollte unbedingt Lametta. Hayley sagte, dass das furchtbar kitschig wäre und versuchte die anderen zu Kunstschnee zu überreden. Noah stand zaghaft mit Strohengeln in der Hand da und Marcus verkündete laut, er wolle einen Baum ganz in Schwarz. Daraufhin starrten ihn alle an, bis sie bemerkten, dass das nur ein Witz war und die Diskussion ging weiter.

Remus überzeugte sie dann schließlich von jedem etwas zu nehmen und zum Schluß bogen sich die Zweige fast bis auf den Boden, aber trotzdem betrachteten alle stolz den Baum.

"Ja, ja. Weihnachtszeit, fröhliche Zeit!", sagte Hayley und trat näher heran um ein bisschen Lametta zurecht zu zupfen. Sofort verlor der Baum seinen Halt und kippte um, wobei die Hälfte der Zweige abbrach. Hayley hielt immer noch etwas Lametta in den Händen und wandte sich zu den anderen. "Habe nur ich das Gefühl oder mache ich irgendwie alles kaputt?"

Die Anderen murmelten nur etwas und teilweise sah man halbherzige Versuche den Kopf zu schütteln, nur Marcus stimmte ihr zu. 

Remus zauberte ihnen zum Schluß einen Baum, der in den Farben der vier Häuser von Hogwarts geschmückt war, mit dem alle mehr oder weniger zufrieden waren.

Am Weihnachtsmorgen wurden die Erben alle ungefähr gleich wach und Remus konnte sie nicht erst zu einem Frühstück überreden, bevor sie die Geschenke auspackten.

"Aber das erhöht die Spannung!", rief er, doch jeder hatte schon ein Paket ausgepackt.

Als alle Päckchen von zu Hause geöffnet waren und der Boden mit Papier übersät war, gingen die Erben dazu über, sich gegenseitig zu beschenken. Sie hatten ausgemacht, dass es nur Juxgeschenke sein dürfen und es gab einiges Gelächter. Für Hayley hatten sie beispielsweise ein Erste- Hilfe- Set besorgt und für Marcus das Buch ‚Sarkastisch - Aber richtig!'. 

Lachen mussten sie bei Remus' Geschenk, einem Kochbuch, und seinem Gesicht dazu.

"Ist mein Essen nicht in Ordnung?", fragte er etwas gekränkt.

Marcus klopfte ihm kameradschaftlich auf die Schulter. 

"Wenn du uns vergiften willst – Doch!"

Die nächsten Monate vergingen schnell. Die Erben waren voll und ganz damit beschäftigt zu pauken und jeder lernte es immer besser, seine Zauberkräfte anzuwenden. Selbst Hayley hatte es gelernt, sich zu konzentrieren und jagte nichts mehr in die Luft.

Der Tag vor den Sommerferien war auch der Tag des Abschiedes. Die Erben würden sich für zwei Monate trennen und in ihre Heimatstädte zu ihren Familien zurückkehren, die sie in dem Jahr alle nicht gesehen hatten.

Mit ihren gepackten Koffern und Taschen standen sie vor Remus' Haustür und keiner wusste, was er sagen sollte. Ein Jahr hatten sie miteinander gelernt, gelacht und unter einem Dach gelebt und doch konnte man nicht sagen, dass die Erben Freunde geworden waren. Sie hatten kaum über ihre Familien oder ihre Vergangenheit und meist nur über den Schulstoff gesprochen.

Remus musterte seine Schützlinge und seufzte leise. Dumbledore hatte gehofft, dass sie nach diesem Jahr befreundet sein würden, aber sie waren sich nicht näher gekommen. Alles was sie hatten, war eine oberflächliche Beziehung. Man konnte sagen, ja, sie waren Klassenkameraden und nicht mehr. 

Remus hörte ein Hupen und sah vier Taxen die Straße herauf kommen. Es war soweit.

"Es wird hier einsam ohne euch sein!", sagte er und lächelte in die Runde.

Noah sah betreten zu Boden und Marcus den Autos entgegen.

"Wir werden uns doch wiedersehen?", fragte Hayley und sah ihn groß an.

"Ich schätze schon. ... Komm, bringen wir die Koffer in die Taxen!"

Remus half allen ihre Sachen zu verstauen, dann fanden sie sich noch einmal stumm zusammen und reichten sich die Hände, bevor die Erben in die Autos stiegen.

Remus stand in seinem Vorgarten und musste die Tränen zurück halten, als er plötzlich sah, wie Hayley auf ihn zu rannte und ihn fest in ihre Arme schloss.

"Bis bald, Remus! Ich werde dich vermissen!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie.

***

****

- Sie sind keine Freunde geworden.

- Aber auch keine Feinde.

- Also können wir noch Hoffnung haben?

- Lass uns abwarten und sehen, was passiert.

****************************

Gut, dieses Kapitel passt nicht so in das Schema rein. Ich habe die zweite Vergangenheitserzählung weggelassen und die Personen sprechen diesmal am Schluss, wo es aber besser passt.

Ich finde das Kapitel eigentlich ziemlich grottenschlecht und viel zu kurz, aber es ist irgendwo nötig, obwohl ich nie Lust hatte, es zu schreiben! Was man auch merkt ....

Das nächste wird besser, ich verspreche es! Schließlich fahren sie dann nach Hogwarts und treffen alte Bekannte! 

~ Dream

PS. Mein Beta Katja und Auri haben mir gesagt, dass das Kapitel nicht so schlecht ist, wie ich denke. Ich kann also noch hoffen !? ^^


	8. Kapitel 6

Widmung: Das Kapitel widme ich meinen Eltern. Nur weil sie sich vor gut 16 Jahren heiß geliebt hatten (und dann ein halben Herzkasper bekommen hatten, weil noch ein Kind nach gut 10 Jahren kam), sitze ich jetzt hier und mülle euch mit Hogwarts Erben voll! Danke dafür, ihr Beiden!

Danke, für die Reviews! 

Anmerkung: *ggg* Man könnte meinen, dass Noah mein Lieblingscharakter ist, wegen der 4. Folge und weil er heute schon wieder anfängt. Er ist es aber nicht! Ich habe keinen Chara, den ich besonders mag und weil ich nicht wusste, mit wem ich den Tag beginne, habe ich Zettel gezogen. Tja, Noah muss sich auch immer in den Vordergrund drängeln! *leise schimpf*

***

****

- Die Zeit ist gekommen.

- Das Lehrjahr ist vorbei.

- Jetzt müssen sie beweisen, was sie können.

- In welches Haus sie wohl kommen?

***

__

Oktober 1955:

Voldemort stand in einem dunklen Kerker, der nur von ein paar Fackeln erhellt wurde. Er hatte sich über ein Stück Pergament gebeugt und als er sich wieder aufrichtete, ballte er die Hand zur Faust und lachte.

"10 Jahre habe ich gebraucht, aber bald ist es soweit!" 

Dumbledore hatte Recht gehabt. Tom Riddle hatte nicht studiert. Oder eher nicht so, wie man es erwartete. Er war durch die ganze Welt gereist und hatte sich von ausgewählten Personen aus allen Kulturkreisen die schwarze Magie beibringen lassen. Er beherrschte die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche im Schlaf, genauso wie die einfacheren und alle nützlichen Zaubertränke. Vor einem Jahr war er zurück gekehrt und hatte sich hier in dieser alten, teils verfallenen Burg häuslich eingerichtet. Hier hielt er auch die Treffen mit seinen Untergebenen ab. Sie waren noch nicht viele, vielleicht 20, aber alle beherrschten wenigstens etwas von der schwarzen Magie.

Voldemort hörte plötzlich Schritte auf der steinernen Treppe und kurz drauf wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Duncan kam herein.

"Tom! Da bist du ja!"

"Meine Name ist Voldemort. Nicht Tom!"

Duncan lies sich nicht beirren. 

"Ich habe gehört, was du vorhast! Das ist doch größenwahnsinnig! Hast du den Verstand verloren?"

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. 

"Du nennst mich größenwahnsinnig? Mich, den dunklen Lord?"

Duncan schnaubte. 

"Du bist bei weitem kein dunkler Lord, Tom. Eher ein Scharlatan und Blender. Du erzählst diesen armen Männern, etwas von Macht und Reichtum und schickst sie so in den Tod! Du weißt ganz genau, dass dein Plan niemals klappen wird."

Voldemorts Stimme wurde gefährlich leise. 

"Du wagst es, mich so beschimpfen?"

"Ja, das wage ich!" Duncan beugte sich über den Tisch und seine Stimme wurde sanft. "Tom, ich kenne dich seit du 11 bist. Schau dich nur an! Die Jahre, die du weg warst, haben dir nicht gutgetan! Du hast mit deinem Körper experimentiert und wie siehst du jetzt aus? Du bist eine einzige Narbe und gerade mal 28! Siehst du nicht, wie falsch dein Vorhaben ist? Diese ganzen Muggel, die schon gefoltert hast zu- Versuchszwecken, wie du es nennst! Das ist krank! Was ist nur mit dir passiert?"

"Mit mir ist gar nicht passiert! Ich tue, was ich für richtig halte und muss dir keine Rechenschaft ablegen! Wir waren mal Freunde, aber jetzt, Duncan, stehst du mir nur im Weg mit deinen Versuchen mich wieder in diesen Tom zurück zu verwandeln und deinen langen Reden!"

Duncan sah Voldemort verletzt an. 

"Ich stehe dir also im Weg, ja? Dann wird es dich wohl freuen zu hören, dass ich weggehe. Ich werde heiraten und mit Ellice nach Australien gehen."

Er lief zur Tür und drehte sich dort noch einmal um zu seinem ehemaligen besten Freund.

"Erwarte keine Hilfe von mir, Tom. Ich werde nicht da sein, egal wie schlecht es dir geht! Lebe wohl!"

Voldemort interessierte sich schon nicht mehr für Duncan, als er zur Tür lief. Ob er seine Worte überhaupt gehört hatte, war fraglich. Er beugte sich wieder über das Pergament und runzelte die Stirn. 

"Ein Angriff auf die Winkelgasse soll größenwahnsinnig sein? Nicht wenn es mein Plan ist!" 

***

Noah war am 1. September schon früh wach. Er war aufgeregt und wollte nicht zu spät zum Hogwartsexpress kommen. Gestern war er aus Berlin angereist und die Nacht hatte er im Tropfenden Kessel verbracht. Nach einem Frühstück, dass er eher im stehen aß, machte er sich mit einem Taxi auf nach Kings Cross. Der Fahrer musterte ihn immer wieder misstrauisch aus dem Rückspiegel. Noah konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, schließlich hatte der Schrankkoffer kaum in den Kofferraum hinein gepasst und die Eule, die er sich gestern noch gekauft und die er Tycho getauft hatte, veranstaltete einen riesigen Lärm.

Der Fahrer schien sehr froh zu sein, als sie am Bahnhof ankamen, warf Noah und seine Sachen schnell heraus und brauste davon.

Noah kramte aus seiner Hosentasche die Beschreibung zum Gleis 9 ¾ heraus und machte sich auf die Suche. 

Die Wand, wo die Schranke angeblich sein sollte, hatte er schnell gefunden. In einiger Entfernung baute er sich mit seinem Gepäckwagen auf, atmete tief durch und rannte los. Immer näher kam die Wand, er schloß die Augen, erwartete keinen Widerstand und knallte gegen die Wand.

Fluchend saß er am Boden und versuchte Tycho zu beruhigen. Plötzlich kam ein Mann auf ihn zu. Er trug einen roten Umhang und lächelte freundlich.

"Hogwarts, Junge?"

"Ja", grummelte Noah und stand auf.

"Konntest es wohl nicht erwarten wieder in der Schule zu sein? Ich habe noch nie einen Schüler getroffen, der schon um halb sieben hier ist." Glucksend zog der Mann einen Zauberstab hervor und tippte damit gegen die Mauer. "Jetzt kannst du durch!"

Noah bedankte sich, stellte seinen Wagen wieder auf und trat durch die Schranke. 

Staunend betrachtete er den Zug und machte sich dann auf ein Abteil zu finden. In der Mitte fand er eines, von wo er alles überblicken konnte. Er verstaute seine Sachen und ließ sich in den weichen Polstern nieder.

Die nächsten Hogwartsschüler kamen um 10.30 Uhr und Noah beobachtete die weiteren Massen, die durch das Tor kamen. Er suchte nach den anderen Erben und war beruhigt, als er Gwen und Marcus erblickte. 

Hayley tauchte nicht auf. Es wurde kurz vor 11. und Noah sah immer wieder nervös von seiner Uhr zur versteckten Schranke. Es waren noch dreißig Sekunden bis zur Abfahrt, als plötzlich ein Rotschopf angerannt kam und sich mit Koffer und Taschen in den Zug warf. 

Im gleichen Moment ging der Pfiff zur Abfahrt und Noah setzte sich erleichtert hin. Sie waren alle da. Die Reise konnte beginnen!

Gwen ging auf der Suche nach einen freien Platz fast durch den Zug. Erst am Ende fand sie ein Abteil, in dem ein Mädchen und zwei Jungen saßen. 

Gwen öffnete die Tür und trat lächelnd ein. 

"Hallo. Kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen nickte. 

"Kannst du natürlich. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger und das sind Ron Weasley und Harry Potter. Wie heißt du?"

Gwen musterte Harry. Natürlich hatte sie von ihm gehört, das war unausweichlich, wenn sie etwas über Voldemort wissen sollte. Sie wusste, wie er überlebt hatte und auch das Sirius unschuldig war. Dumbledore hatte ihnen das erzählt. 

Harry schien es nicht zu mögen, angestarrt zu werden und darum wandte sie sich schnell wieder an Hermine. 

"Mein Name ist Gwendolyn Garones. Das ist mein erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts."

Hermine sah sie verwirrt an. "Du kommst jetzt erst nach Hogwarts?"

"Ja, ich komme aus Rom und verbringe mein letztes Jahr hier, sozusagen als Austausch." Dumbledore hatte ihnen verboten über die wahren Gründe zu sprechen und Gwen hielt es für vernünftig und richtig, schließlich konnte so verhindert werden, dass unschuldige Menschen mit hineingezogen wurden. Es reichte schon, dass sich vier 16jährige einem dunklen Zauberer zu stellen hatten.

Hermine strahlte. "Rom! Das ist toll!" Sie verstrickte Gwen in ein Gespräch über ihre Heimatstadt und klärte sie danach über die Fächerwahl und alles, was überhaupt mit Schule zu tun hatte, auf. Gwen sah Ron und Harry öfter im Hintergrund die Augen verdrehen, wegen Hermines Redefluss, aber sie selbst fand es sehr interessant. Hermine war eine genauso große Bücherliebhaberin wie sie und Gwen wusste, dass sie einen ernsten Gesprächspartner gefunden hatte. Das beruhigte sie irgendwie.

Hayley lag schwer atmend am Boden des Zuges. Sie hatte verschlafen und das Taxi hatte zu allem Überfluß auch noch im Stau gestanden. Hayley war gerade im Begriff aufzustehen, als ein blondes Etwas auf sie sprang und sie wieder zu Boden warf.

"Hayley! Da bist du ja endlich!"

Hayley lächelte. 

"Hallo, Olivia! Wie geht' s?"

Olivia strahlte und hüpfte ein bißchen auf ihr herum. 

"Ich bin so aufgeregt! Endlich kann ich auch nach Hogwarts, das ist so cool! Freust du sich auch so?"

"Ja schon, aber noch mehr freuen würde ich mich, wenn du von mir runter gehen würdest!"

"Oh, tut mir Leid!", Olivia grinste verlegen und half Hayley beim aufstehen.

"Willst du mit mir in ein Abteil?"

Hayley nickte. "Warum nicht!" Sie hob einen Katzenkäfig aus ihren Gepäckstücken und zeigte ihn Olivia. "Darf ich vorstellen: Kleopatra!"

"Nein, wie süß! Jetzt hast du ja auch eine Katze!"

Olivia nahm Kleo aus ihrem Käfig, knuddelte sie ein bißchen und nahm dann Hayleys Hand, um ihr den Weg in das Abteil zu zeigen, wobei sie die ganze Zeit wie ein Wasserfall redete.

Ungefähr in der Mitte des Zuges ließ Olivia ihre Hand los und öffnete die Tür von einem Abteil. 

Im gleichem Moment kam ihnen eine schwarzhaarige Person entgegen.

Er blieb vor Hayley stehen und lächelte leicht. "Hallo!"

"Oh. Hallo, Marcus .... Hattest du einen schönen Sommer?"

"Ja ... Und du?"

"Auch."

Olivia beobachtete die Beiden von der Tür aus. Wer war dieser Junge? Er schien in Hayleys Alter zu sein, aber woher kannte sie ihn? Olivias Blick wanderte von diesem Marcus zu Hayleys Gesicht. Beide wussten nicht, was sie sagen sollten und standen sich ein bißchen dumm gegenüber.

"Mmh, ich muss dann mal", sagte der Junge plötzlich. "Wir sehen uns in Hogwarts!" Er lief davon und Hayley sah im kurz hinterher, bevor sie sich zu Olivia wandte.

"Wer war denn dieser Junge?", fragte sie kichernd. "Und warum hast du so rote Wangen bekommen, als er aufgetaucht ist, mh?"

Hayley schob sie ins Abteil. 

"Er ist ein Bekannter und rot geworden bin ich nur ... Egal!"

Olivia kicherte noch lauter und ließ sich auf einem Sitz nieder.

"Albernes Huhn!", murmelte Hayley und schloß die Tür.

Marcus hatte nicht erwartet einen von den anderen Erben zu treffen. Um so mehr hatte es ihn überrascht, Hayley zu sehen.

Eigentlich ist es dumm von mir, zu glauben, dass du ihnen nicht begegnest!, dachte er. Schließlich gehen sie auch nach Hogwarts. 

Er sah in ein Abteil, entdeckte zwei Jungen darin und öffnete die Tür. 

"Ist hier noch frei?", fragte er und deutete auf die leeren Sitze.

Die zwei Jungen nickten und Marcus setzte sich. 

"Mein Name ist Marcus Morilora. Wie heißt ihr?"

"Ich bin Ernie McMillan und das ist Justin Finch- Fletchley. Bist du neu auf Hogwarts?"

"Ja, ich verbringe hier mein letztes Jahr."

"Auf welcher Schule warst du den vorher?", fragte Justin.

"Ähm ...." Denk dir schnell was aus, Junge! "Auf der ... RHS (Remus' House School ^^) in den USA!"

"Du kommst aus Amerika?", fragte Ernie schwer beeindruckt.

"Ja. Aus New York."

"Cool!" Die Jungs wechselten einen Blick, dann meldete sich Ernie wieder zu Wort. "Was meinst du, in welches Haus du kommst?"

Marcus zuckte mit dem Schultern. "Keine Ahnung, darüber habe ich ehrlich gesagt noch gar nicht nachgedacht!"

Justin musterte ihn kritisch. "Ich würde sagen .... Tja ... Spontan gesagt ...."

Ernie stieß ihn an und grinste. "Na, was sagt unser großer Meister? Du bist ja fast schon der zweite sprechende Hut!"

Justin sah Ernie beleidigt an. "Du musst mich nicht verarschen. Der Hut braucht manchmal auch ganz schön lange! Und außerdem sage ich Gryffindor!"

Marcus legte den Kopf schief und Ernie sah Justin zweifelnd an. "Na, wir werden ja sehen, ob du Recht hast! Marcus, würdest du denn in einem Haus ganz besonders gerne sein?"

"Nein. Mir ist es egal." Marcus stand auf. "Ich geh mal kurz wohin!" Er öffnete die Tür und wollte gerade zum Ende des Zugabteils laufen, als eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihm ertönte.

"Gryffindor, also? Sehr interessant!" Marcus drehte ich um und sah einen blonden Jungen lässig an der Wand lehnen.

Der Junge stieß sich von der Wand ab und lief auf Marcus zu. "Mein Name ist Draco Malfoy und ich würde spontan sagen, dass du nach .... " Er musterte ihn kritisch. "Du sieht aus wie ein Slytherin!"

Marcus musterte Draco. "Lass mich raten: Du _bist_ in Slytherin?"

"Schlaues Bürschen!" Er deutete auf die geschlossene Abteiltür. "Du willst dich doch nicht wirklich mit Hufflepuffs einlassen, oder? Das sind Versager, das kannst du mir ruhig glauben!"

Marcus fragte sich plötzlich, wer von den vier Erben wohl der "Versager" werden würde.

"Ich kann dir meine Hilfe anbieten."

"Willst du mir sagen, mit wem ich mich abgeben kann, oder was?" fragte Marcus spöttisch.

"Nein. Wie ich schon sagte, ich schätze, du wirst ein Slytherin und darum will ich mich lieber mit dir anfreunden und dich nicht als Feind haben. Mir reichen die anderen Machtspielchen unter den Slytherins schon. Was sagst du dazu?" Draco steckte ihm die Hand entgegen und Marcus musterte seinen gegenüber. 

Jetzt musste er sich entscheiden ....

(*hysterisch los lach* Cliffhanger!!!!!! Das wollte ich schon lange mal machen!)

***

__

Oktober 1955 (Drei Tage später):

"Ihr wisst, was ihr zu tun habt? Greift an, wen ihr angreifen könnt, nehmt keine Rücksicht und zündet soviel es geht an! Die Menschen sollen Angst bekommen vor Lord Voldemort und seinen Untergebenen!"

Seine Männer johlten und lachten und Voldemort stand zufrieden unter ihnen. Die Männer waren bereit. Es konnte losgehen.

Voldemort gab das Zeichen zum Überziehen der Kapuzen und deutete dann mit der Hand in Richtung Winkelgasse.

Sofort rannten die Männer schreiend los. Gemeinsam fielen sie in der Winkelgasse ein und dort liefen sie in verschiedene Richtungen davon, Flüche austeilend und hin und wieder etwas anzündend. Die Menschen schrien erschrocken und flüchteten in die Hauseingänge. 

Voldemort stand mitten auf der Straße und beobachtete seine Männer. Zufrieden sah er die Magische Menagerie anfangen zu brennen. Hier und da lagen Schlammblüter verletzt am Boden lagen. Es herrschte Chaos, aber irgendwie wurde Voldemort das ungute Gefühl, das etwas nicht stimme, nicht los. Er sah sich um und sein Gefühl bestätigte sich. Plötzlich apparierten Auroren und griffen seine Männer an.

"Rückzug!", brüllte Voldemort und sah wie die Männer disapparierten.

Mist, dachte er und schickte einen Fluch auf einen Auroren. Schnell hob er den Zauberstab in die Luft und schickte einen grün- glitzernden Totenkopf aus dessen Mund eine Schlange kam zum Himmel, bevor auch er disapparierte.

*

Tagesspiegel, der 19. Oktober 1955

Angriff auf die Winkelgasse

Gestern wurde die Winkelgasse von unbekannten Männern und mit unbekannten Gründen angegriffen. 4 Leute wurden schwer verletzt, 15 leicht. Die Auroren, die sofort auftauchten, verhinderten schlimmeres. 

"Wir können uns nicht erklären, wer die Winkelgasse angreifen sollte.", sagte gestern abend ein Pressesprecher aus dem Ministerium. "Aber wir können annehmen, dass es ein einmaliges Erlebnis sein wird. Die Angreifer werden es nicht noch einmal versuchen und dieses Zeichen, das am Himmel erschien und das ich nur als lächerlich bezeichnen kann, können sie auch gleich wieder vergessen."

Voldemort schlug sauer die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Dieser Artikel war auf der vorletzten Seite erschienen und so wie es aussah hielten die Ministeriumsleute den Angriff für einen schlechten Scherz, der sich nicht wiederholen würde.

"Lächerliches Zeichen!", murmelte Voldemort und starrte auf das kleine Bild, dass den Totenkopf zeigte. Er war zu voreilig gewesen, dass war ihm jetzt klar. Mit 20 Männern konnte man so etwas nicht wagen. 

Ich werde mich zurück ziehen, dachte er und ballte die Fäuste. Ich werde mir mehr Ergebene suchen und bald werdet ihr erzittern vor dem lächerlichen Zeichen! 

***

So, meine Lieben, jetzt ist es erst mal kurz Sense mit Voldemort in den Vergangenheitserzählungen! Dafür kommen ein paar andere Personen ins Spiel, die ihr alle gut kennt! Wer wohl? ^^

Das mit dem Cliffhanger ... Ich werde im nächsten Kapitel nicht gleich am Anfang auflösen, ob Marcus Dracos Hand genommen hat, aber im Laufe des Kapitels wird es schon klar werden.

Oh, und nächstes mal kommt auch endlich raus, wer der Erbe von welchem Gründer ist! Gebt euren Tipp ab, es ist eure letzte Chance! (Habe ja schon ein paar interessante gehört!)


	9. Kapitel 7

Hier ist es endlich! Das Kapitel, wo verraten wird, wer in welches Haus kommt. Nur Einer hat alle richtig eingeteilt und die meisten hatte ... na ja ... ungefähr die Hälfte richtig. ^^ 

***

****

- Richtig oder falsch?

- Glücklich oder nicht?

- Hass oder Liebe?

- Bereit oder von einander entfernt?

***

Dezember 1959: 

Es war dunkel und bitterkalt in Hogwarts. Die wenigen Schüler, die über die Ferien da geblieben waren, befanden sich in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen. Vor knapp drei Wochen hatte es angefangen zu schneien und seitdem nicht mehr aufgehört. 

Albus Dumbledore lief durch die ungeheizten Gänge der Schule. Eine Vorahnung hatte ihn aus seinem Büro getrieben. Er blieb stehen und sah aus einem der Fenster. 

Die schwarzen Wolken hingen tief. Ein Sturm wirbelte den Schnee auf und die Bäume des verbotenen Waldes bogen sich unter den Naturgewalten. Es war ein schlimmer Winter. Aus Hogwarts kam man schon seit Tagen durch die Türen nicht mehr heraus, nur die nötigsten Räume wurden beheizt. Eulen kamen nicht durch den Sturm zum Schloß. 

Albus seufzte. Er hoffte, dass sich bis zum Ferienende das Wetter bessern würde, sonst würden sie Probleme haben, die Schüler sicher mit den Hogwartsexpress herzubringen. 

Noch einmal lies er den Blick über das Gelände schweifen, dann machte er sich wieder auf den Weg. Seine Schritte lenkten ihn zum Nordturm. Er kletterte die Leiter hinauf und öffnete die Falltür. 

"Sybill?", rief er in den Raum. 

"Komm herein!", rief eine Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer und Albus kletterte hinein. Eine Frau kam ihm lächelnd entgegen. Sie war groß und dürr und trug ein glitzerndes, weites Gewand. "Albus! Was verschafft mir die Ehre?"

"Ich dachte, ich besuche dich mal hier. Es muss doch sehr einsam für dich hier oben sein!" 

"Ich bin es gewöhnt allein zu ein. Viele Menschen trüben mein inneres Auge!", sagte sie mit ihrer üblichen, rauchigen Stimme. 

Albus lächelte nachsichtig. Sybill war noch sehr jung. Erst vor ein paar Jahren hatte sie ihren Abschluß in Hogwarts gemacht und schon damals war sie merkwürdig gewesen. 

Sybill hielt eine rosa Kanne hoch. "Tee?" 

"Ja, gerne!" Albus lies sich in einen der weichen Sessel nieder und nahm dankend die Tasse entgegen. Sybill setzte sich ihn gegenüber und sie unterhielten sich über die Schule und das schlimme Wetter. 

Albus verabschiedete sich nach gut einer Stunde und wollte gerade die Falltür öffnen, als eine dunkle Stimme hinter ihm erklang. Sybill war in ihrem Sessel erstarrt und ihre Augen begannen zu rollen. 

"Heute Nacht wird die Mutter ihren Weg auf die Welt finden. Großes ist ihr vorherbestimmt. Liebe wird ihre Waffe in der dunkelsten Stunde sein. Doch ist sie in Gefahr! Das Dunkel wird sie verfolgen. Nur außerhalb dieses Landes wird sie eine gewisse Zeit sicher sein." 

__

Sybills Kopf sackte auf die Brust und Albus verließ leise das Turmzimmer. Er wusste jetzt, was ihn hier herauf getrieben hatte. 

Kurze Zeit später warf Albus Flohpulver in den Kamin seines Büros. Vorübergehend hatte er die Sperre aufgehoben, die verhinderte das Fremde in Hogwarts eindrangen. Er reiste zum Tropfenden Kessel und von dort apparierte er gleich weiter. Er wusste nicht wohin, lies sich nur von seinem Gefühl leiten. Als er die Welt wieder klar sehen konnte, erkannte er einen großen, hell erleuchteten Neubau - Das städtische Krankenhaus von Birmingham. 

Der Sturm blies Albus den Hut davon und er hörte eine Sirene heulen. Ein Krankenwagen fuhr die Auffahrt hinauf und hielt vor dem Eingang. Sofort kamen Krankenpfleger aus dem Haus gelaufen und luden eine rothaarige Frau aus dem Wagen. 

Durch das Tosen des Windes konnte Albus das Geschrei der Frau hören. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Unsichtbarkeitsspruch aus, dann folgte er der Frau in den Kreissaal. 

Die Geburt zog sich Stunden dahin. Die Frau schrie fast ununterbrochen und der Mann, der kurz nach der Frau eingetroffen war und der vor der Tür auf und ab ging und immer hinein sah, wenn die Tür aufging, schien den Tränen nah. 

Die Hebamme spritzte der Frau Beruhigungsmittel und lief dann murmelnd an Albus vorbei. Er verstand etwas von ‚verliert zu viel Blut' und ‚Transfusion' und trat näher an das Bett der Frau. Er musterte ihr blasses, junges Gesicht und zückte schließlich den Zauberstab. Sofort beruhigte sich die Frau, ihre Schmerzen ließen nach. Die Hebamme befestigte sichtlich erleichtert die Transfusion und half der Frau dann beim richtigen Atmen. 

Eine halbe Stunde später erfüllte Babygeschrei den Kreissaal. Die Frau nahm weinend ihr Kind in Empfang und ihr Mann konnte endlich zu ihr. Die Hebamme verschwand kurz aus dem Raum und kehrte dann mit einem Klemmbrett wieder. "So, Frau Evans. wie soll denn ihre Tochter heißen?" 

Die Frau lächelte auf ihr Kind herab. "Lily. Lily Evans!" 

*** 

"Erstkläßler, hierher!", rief eine laute Stimme am Ende des Bahnsteiges in Hogsmeade. "Ach, ja und die Austauschschüler auch!" 

Olivia hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere. "Hayley, das sind wir! Komm schnell, ich will nicht zu spät kommen!" Sie nahm Hayleys Hand und drängelte sich durch die älteren Schüler durch, bis sie vor einem riesigen Mann standen. 

"Mein Name ist Hagrid!", rief der Mann über die schnatternde Menge der Neuankömmlinge hinweg. "Ich bringe euch nach Hogwarts! Hier lang!" Er führte sie einen schmalen Pfad hinunter bis zu einem großen See und dort sahen sie zum ersten mal Hogwarts. 

"Cool!", sagte Olivia ehrfürchtig, verlor aber schnell ihr Interesse und zerrte Hayley zu einem der verankerten Boote. Sofort setzten sich noch zwei andere Erstkläßler zu ihnen. Ein paar Boote weiter entdeckte Hayley Marcus, der auch mit ein paar 11jährigen zusammen saß und darüber nicht froh zu sein schien. Noah und Gwen hatten sich zusammen getan und unterhielten sich. 

"Alle drin? Na, dann kann es ja los gehen!", rief Hagrid und die Boote fuhren mit einem Ruck los. Hayley wandte ihren Blick die ganze Fahrt hindurch nicht von dem Schloß. Beeindruckend war wohl das richtige Wort für diese Ansicht und sie fand es ein bißchen schade, als sie auf der anderen Seite des Sees ankamen. 

Am Tor erwartete sie schon Professor McGonagall, die sie in eine kleine Kammer führte und sie dort eine Weile ausharren lies, bis sie schließlich wiederkam und sie in die Große Halle führte. 

Hayleys Blick wanderte sofort an die Decke. Remus hatte ihr von dem verzauberten Sternenhimmel erzählt und in der Realität war er noch schöner als in ihrer Phantasie. 

Vor dem Lehrertisch blieben sie stehen und sahen, wie McGonagall einen vierbeinigen Stuhl und einen alten Hut vor ihnen aufbaute. Ein Riss öffnete sich über der Krempe und der Hut begann ein Lied über die vier Gründer und die Eigenschaften der einzelnen Häuser zu singen. Als er geendet hatte, brach Beifall aus und der Hut verneigte sich, bevor er wieder ruhig da lag. 

McGonagall entrollte ein Pergament und las die Namen der Erstkläßler vor. Hayley interessierte sich nicht wirklich dafür und horchte nur bei Smith, Olivia auf. 

Olivia hüpfte enthusiastisch nach vorne und setzte sich den Hut auf, der ihr sofort bis zum Kinn rutschte. Eine Zeit lang war es still und man hörte Olivia kichern, anscheinend unterhielt sie sich mit dem Hut, aber dann öffnete sich der Riss und der Hut rief laut: "Hufflepuff!" 

Nach Olivia kamen nur noch drei andere Erstkläßler und McGonagall lies das Pergament sinken, um sich an die Schüler zu wenden. "Dieses Jahr haben wir vier Austauschstudenten in Hogwarts, die die 7. Klasse besuchen werden! Garones, Gwendolyn!" 

Gwen lief etwas verspannt nach vorne und als sie sich den Hut aufsetzte, beugte sich nicht nur Dumbledore neugierig nach vorne. Eine Weile war es still, aber dann rief der Hut: "Ravenclaw!" Der Haustisch begann wild zu klatschen und Gwen schien erleichtert mit diesem Ergebnis. 

Als nächstes war Hayley an der Reihe. Sie lief locker nach vorne und stülpte sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln den Hut über. Olivia hielt sich die Daumen und schloß die Augen, aber als der Hut "Gryffindor!" rief, lies sie enttäuscht die Hände sinken. 

"Narst, Noah!", rief McGonagall und lächelte ihm freundlich an. Noah hatte ganz rote Wangen und lief ein wenig, als ob er einen Stock verschluckt hätte. Steif saß er auf dem Hocker, aber als er mit dem Hut sprach, entspannte er sich sichtlich und als der Hut "Hufflepuff!" rief, setzte er ihn lächelnd ab. 

Wollen sie mich jetzt etwa noch einteilen?, fragte sich Marcus, aber McGonagall rief seinen Namen auf und er setzte sich den Hut auf. 

"Mmh", erklang eine piepsige Stimme in seinem Ohr. "Da hätten wir ja den letzten Erben. Du weißt doch wohl, in welches Haus du kommst?" 

‚Ich bin ja nicht blöd, ich komme nach Slytherin!', dachte Marcus. 

"Hättest du dieses Ergebnis erwartet?" 

‚Ja und Nein.' 

"Du hast ohne Frage die Eigenschaften von Slytherin, aber ich hoffe es wird nicht so enden wie bei deinem Urahn und du wirst die Kluft zwischen deinem Haus und Gryffindor nicht erweitern!" 

‚Was ist denn passiert?' 

"Das, Marcus, kann ich dir nicht sagen!" Marcus hörte wie der Hut laut den Namen seines neuen Hauses ausrief und er machte sich nachdenklich zu seinem Tisch auf. Was war denn damals bloß passiert? 

Marcus sah wie Draco ihn zu sich winkte. "Ich wusste, dass du in mein Haus kommst!" Marcus grinste. "Und einen neuen Feind hast du auch nicht!" 

"Ist auch besser so. Ich wäre ganz schön sauer geworden, wenn du meine Hand nicht genommen hättest." 

Marcus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wäre mir auch egal gewesen!" Er wandte sich in Richtung Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore sich erhoben hatte und ignorierte Dracos Blick. 

"Willkommen zu einem neuen Schuljahr auf Hogwarts!", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte seine Schüler gütig an. "Dieses Jahr haben wir wieder einen neuen Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Nach dem Fleur Delacour und Mundungus Fletcher uns wieder verlassen mussten, begrüße ich nun: Arabella Figg!" Eine Frau mit weißem Haar erhob sich und winkte in die Halle hinein. 

Gwen sah sie erstaunt an. Es war die Frau aus der Winkelgasse! 

"Der verbotene Wald ist wie immer verboten", sprach Dumbledore weiter. "Und in diesem Jahr ist es auch nicht gestattet, das südliche Kellergewölbe zu betreten! Und nun: Freßt euch satt!" 

Sofort füllten sich die Tische mit den leckersten Speisen und eine gefräßige Stille senkte sich über die Große Halle, die aber kurz darauf von munterem Stimmengewirr abgelöst wurde. Noah lies den Blick über die einzelnen Haustische wandern und sah wie Marcus sich mit einem blonden Jungen unterhielt. Gwen redete mit Mandy Brocklehurst, Terry Boot und Lisa Turbin, die Noah alle im Zug getroffen hatte. Sein Blick fiel auf Hayley, die gerade herzlich mit Hermine Granger, Ron Weasley und Harry Potter lachte. 

Zufrieden drehte sich Noah zu Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Justin Finch- Fletchley und Ernie McMillan um. Er zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie alle Freunde finden würden und vielleicht, wer weiß, würden sich die Erben eines Tages nicht nur über die Schule unterhalten. 

***

Mai 1976: 

Professor McGonagall rannte aufgeregt in Dumbledores Büro. "Albus! Es ist passiert! Das was du befürchtet hast, ist eingetreten!" Keuchend blieb sie vor dem Schreibtisch des Direktors stehen und legte die neuste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten darauf. "Voldemort hat das Ministerium angegriffen. Das Gebäude ... Es ist nieder gebrannt. Fast alle sind ... sind ..." Ihr Stimme brach ab und Tränen liefen über ihr gerötetes Gesicht. 

Albus nahm die Zeitung und überflog die Schlagzeile. "Die letzten zwei Jahre habe ich darauf gewartet", sagte er leise und sein Blick blieb an einem Bild hängen. Es zeigte einen Totenkopf aus dessen Mund eine Schlange quoll und der höhnisch über der Ruine des Ministeriums schwebte. "Voldemort hat die Macht in Großbritannien übernommen. Unser Rechtssystem ist zerstört und die wichtigsten Politiker sind tot. Es wird eine neue Ära beginnen. Eine dunkle Zeit, in der es wenig Hoffnung geben wird. Lord Voldemort hat bewiesen, wozu er fähig ist und ich glaube, das es erst der Anfang ist!" 

"Was ... Was sollen wir tun? Können wir etwas tun?" 

"Es wird schwierig. Voldemort ist mächtig und skrupellos. Er wird keinen Widerstand dulden." Albus legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. "Aber wir müssen es versuchen! Dunkelheit senkt sich über die Zaubererwelt. Keiner wird mehr in Frieden leben können und wer gegen Voldemort kämpft, wird getötet. Aber wenn wir aufgeben, dann hat er gewonnen! Dann hat er das erreicht, was er will, nämlich die totale Macht und das dürfen wir nicht zu lassen!" Minerva schluckte und wischte sich die Tränen weg. 

Albus nickte. "So ist es gut. Tränen helfen nicht. Wir müssen stark sein. Schon allein für die Schüler. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Hogwarts sicher bleibt. Ruf die Lehrer zusammen, Minerva. Wir müssen anfangen zu handeln!"

*

Sehr geehrte Miss Evans, 

wir heißen sie ganz herzlich auf Beauxbatons, der Schule für Zauberkünste in Frankreich, willkommen. Auf der beigefügten Liste, finden sie die benötigten Unterrichtsutensilien. Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September. Sie werden am 31. August abgeholt und ihnen wird dann der Weg gezeigt. 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen 

Olympe Maxine 

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin 

*

September 1976: 

Lily stand nervös auf dem Bahnsteig 9 ¾ . In der linken Hand hielt sie die Wegbeschreibung zum Gleis und ihr Koffer lehnte an ihrem rechtem Bein. Ehrfürchtig betrachtete sie die rote Lok. Plötzlich wurde sie angerempelt. Der Zettel flatterte im Wind davon und der Koffer fiel polternd um. 

"Oh, Entschuldigung!", sagte eine tiefe Stimme hinter ihr. "Ich würde nicht so vor dem Eingang stehen bleiben." 

Lily drehte sich um und erkannte einen breit grinsenden Jungen in ihrem Alter mit dunklen, kurzen Haaren und fast schwarzen Augen. Er überragte sie fast um zwei Köpfe und Lily fand ihn sehr attraktiv. 

Der Junge streckte ihr die Hand entgegen. "Sirius Black." 

Lily schüttelte die Hand und lächelte auch. "Lily Evans." 

"Ich habe dich noch nie gesehen. Bist du neu?" Sirius musterte das schlanke, rothaarige Mädchen. Sie wirkte etwas unsicher, aber nicht schüchtern. 

"Ich war früher auf Beauxbatons. Dumbledore hat mich für mein letztes Jahr nach Hogwarts geholt." Das es mit dem dunklen Lord zusammen hing, der vor ein paar Monaten die Macht übernommen hatte und seit dem ein neues, schreckliches System aufbaute, verschwieg sie lieber. 

Plötzlich wurde auch Sirius angerempelt. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und zog Lily mit auf den Boden. Zwei Jungen, ein Braunhaariger und noch ein Schwarzhaariger, erschienen vor ihnen und grinsten. 

"Ja, ja, Sirius!", sagte der Schwarzhaarige. "Kaum sind die Ferien zu Ende, musst du gleich wieder flirten! Sieht dir ähnlich!" 

Sirius stand auf und half Lily auf die Beine. "Ja, ja, James, falls du es vergessen haben solltest: Du bist der größere Schürzenjäger von uns Beiden!" 

"Na, Sirius! Was sind denn das für Anschuldigungen?" 

"Ich habe doch Recht, mein lieber James!"

"Hast du nicht, mein lieber Sirius! Du verdienst den Titel!" 

Lily beobachtete gespannt das Wortgefecht zwischen den beiden Jungen, als eine Stimme nah ihrem Ohr sprach. "Kümmere dich nicht um sie! Die Beiden sind wahrscheinlich nur geboren, um miteinander zu diskutieren!" Der Braunhaarige lächelte ihr zu. "Ich bin Remus Lupin und das da- " Er deutete auf den anderen Schwarzhaarigen. "Ist James Potter!" 

James erschien entrüstet an Lilys Seite. "Remus! Ich kann mich selbst vorstellen!" Er nahm Lilys Hand und schüttelte sie heftig. "Ich bin James. Herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts, schöne Rothaarige!" 

"Meine Name ist Lily!" 

"Na, dann müsstest du ja eigentlich weiße Haare haben!", sagte James ernst und schüttelte immer noch ihre Hand. 

Lily sah in irritiert an. "Weiße Haare?" 

"Kümmere dich nicht um ihn. Er denkt, er ist witzig!", sagte Sirius und lud Lilys Koffer auf seinen Wagen. "Kommt, suchen wir uns endlich ein Abteil!" 

Die Vier machten sich auf in den Zug und kaum hatten sie ihn betreten, kam ihnen ein untersetzter Junge entgegen. "Da seit ihr ja endlich! Ich habe ein Abteil frei gehalten!" 

"Das ist Peter Pettigrew!", sagte Remus und deutete auf den Jungen. 

"Ahh, unser Quartett ist wieder komplett. Die geballte Blödheit auf einen Fleck, was für eine Freude und das immer wieder!", sagte eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihnen. 

Die fünf fuhren herum und standen nun einem dunkel gekleideten Jungen mit schwarzen, schulterlangen Haaren und einer Hakennase gegenüber. 

"Snape!", knurrte Sirius. "Wie reizend dich zu sehen." 

"Und ganz alleine bist du auch ..." sinnierte Remus und grinste. 

"Wollt ihr mich jetzt verprügeln? Dann seit ihr aber unerzogen. Vor einer Lady sollte man sich schon benehmen können." 

Er reichte Lily die Hand und sie ergriff sie unter den sauren bis wachsamen Blicken der anderen. "Severus Snape. Sehr erfreut." Er lies ihre Hand los und sah sie scharf aus seinen dunklen Augen an, die Lily an einen tiefen See erinnerten. "Wenn du irgendwann mal genug hast, von diesen Möchtegern- Unruhestiftern kannst du ruhig zu mir kommen!" Er drehte sich um und lief, den Mantel aufgebauscht, davon. 

"Was bildet sich dieser Sack eigentlich ein?", fragte James grimmig. "Der hat wohl über die Ferien den letzten Rest von seinem Gehirn verloren!" Er nahm Lilys Arm und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. "Lily, der Typ ist gefährlich! Wenn du mich fragst, wird er so bald es geht ein Todesser! Versprich mir, dass du nicht zu ihm gehst!" 

Lily riss sich los und musterte James kühl. "Ich verspreche dir gar nichts. Ich kenne dich ja auch kaum! Und jetzt lasst unsendlich in das Abteil gehen." 

Sie ging mit Peter und Remus voran und James und Sirius sich leise unterhaltend hinterher. "Mir gefällt das nicht, Tatze!"

"Mir auch nicht, aber sie hat schon irgendwo Recht! Schließlich kennt sie niemanden hier!" Sirius lief ein Schritt schneller und holte somit die anderen ein. 

James trottete hinterher. Das gefiel ihm wirklich gar nicht .... 

***

So, Leutz, jetzt ist es endlich raus! Die Erben sind eingeteilt, jetzt kann die Äktschin beginnen! 

Die Vergangenheit von den Rumtreibern und Lily muss ich (wahrscheinlich) ganz schön kürzen, weil ich sonst mit meinem Zeitplan nicht zu Rande komme. Voldie hat einfach zu viel Platz eingenommen ... 

Ob ich eine Beziehung zwischen Lily und Snape einbaue, weiß ich noch nicht. Und wenn, dann nur angerissen ... Mal sehen. Lasst euch einfach überraschen! 

~ Dream 

PS. Theoretisch müsst ich eine Beziehung einbauen, oder? Sonst hätte ich Snape ja nicht so bekloppt einführen müssen ... Mmh .... 


	10. Kapitel 8

Dieses Kapitel hat sogar einen Titel: Pleiten, Pech und Zaubertränke! 

*hysterisch loslach*

*vom Stuhl fall und auf Boden roll*

*Blicke bemerk* Öhm .... Ich schreibe lieber! ^^°

***

- Beziehungen entstehen.

- Aber sind es die richtigen?

- Sie wissen, was sie tun.

- Und vielleicht können wir endlich auf Frieden hoffen!

****

__

Oktober 1976:

Lily saß im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum und langweilte sich tödlich. Sie starrte schon seit gut einer Stunde ins Feuer, nachdem sie es aufgegeben hatte, gegen sich selbst Schach zu spielen. Seit gut einem Monat war sie nun in Hogwarts und damals, an ihrem ersten Schultag hier, war sie in Gryffindor eingeteilt worden. Sie hatte sich mit den Rumtreibern angefreundet und war, wie immer, gut in der Schule. 

Lily seufzte leise und ließ ihren Blick zum Fenster gleiten. Große Regentropfen fielen aus den grauen Wolken herab und klatschten gegen die Fenster. Der Wind ließ die Scheiben erzittern. 

"Ich hasse das Wetter hier!", murrend stand Lily auf, um zu überprüfen, ob das Fenster auch richtig geschlossen war. Beauxbatons lag im Süden von Frankreich auf einer kleinen, versteckten Insel und dort hatten die Schüler fast das ganze Jahr über schönes Wetter gehabt. 

Lily wollte gerade wieder zum Sessel gehen, als sie eine Bewegung vor dem Schloß aufhielt. Sie wischte über die Scheibe und starrte durch die Wassermassen die vom Himmel fielen auf das Gelände hinunter. Vier schwarze Gestalten rannten über das Gras. Eine fiel hin und ein anderer half ihm aufzustehen, bevor sie den anderen beiden folgten. Der, der ganz vorne lief, blieb plötzlich stehen und deutete in die Richtung Eingangstor. Als die Vier weiter rannten, öffnete Lily das Fenster, denn die Personen befanden sich schon bald im toten Winkel, und beugte sich hinaus.

Am Eingangstor stand eine weitere Person, die sich mit den anderen unterhielt. Immer wieder machte einer von den Vier, so wie es aussah, eine wüste Bewegung und plötzlich schnappten sie sich die fünfte Person und zerrten sie davon. 

Lily beugte sich noch weiter, den Regen ignorierend, hinaus, aber sie waren verschwunden.

Verwundert schloß sie das Fenster und sprach einen Spruch, damit ihre langen Haare trockneten. Grübelnd lies sie sich in den Sessel fallen und plötzlich bemerkte sie, dass sie die Rumtreiber lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte ...

Lily musste nicht lange warten. Das Bild der fetten Dame klappte zur Seite und vier nasse, schlammbespritzte Gestalten kamen laut lachend in den Raum gestolpert.

"Dem haben wir es aber gezeigt!", rief Sirius und warf sich, immer noch lachend, in den nächstbesten Sessel.

"Und sein Gesichtsausdruck! Einfach nur herrlich!" James lies sich auf dem Boden nieder.

"Der wird für eine Weile keinen Mucks mehr machen!", warf Remus ein und wollte gerade noch etwas sagen, als Lily aufstand und so die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenkte.

"Lily!", rief James überrascht. "Warum sitzt du hier so allein?"

"Warum seid ihr so nass?", fragte Lily und baute sich neben dem Sessel, in dem Sirius saß, auf.

"Wir waren draußen ... ein bißchen spazieren", sagte Peter.

"Ahh .... Und wem habt ihr es so richtig gezeigt?"

"Snape!", lachte Sirius.

Lily erstarrte. "Was habt ihr gemacht?" Es war überall bekannt, dass die Rumtreiber und Severus vom ersten Tag auf Hogwarts an verfeindet gewesen waren, aber sie würden ihn doch nichts schlimmes antun! Oder?

James kicherte. "Ein bißchen Zauberkraft und ein bißchen Muskelspiel. Das ist alles!"

"Das ist alles!", fuhr ihn Lily an. "Ihr seit ja verrückt! Ihr könnt Severus doch nicht so einfach verprügeln und verfluchen!"

James kniff die Augen zusammen. "Du nennst ihn Severus!?"

"Ja, denn das ist sein Name!" Wutentbrannt lief Lily zum Ausgang des Gemeinschaftsraumes und ignorierte völlig die Rufe von Remus.

Mit einem Knall flog das Gemälde zu und die vier Jungs tauschten einen ratlosen Blick. 

"Sie schien ja ganz schön sauer zu sein", murmelte Peter.

James zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch egal! Sie wird sich schon wieder einkriegen!"

Die Jungs stimmten ihm zu und standen auf, um scherzend in Richtung Bad davon zu gehen.

Nur James saß noch auf dem Boden und starrte auf die Rückseite des Bildes von der fetten Dame.

Lilys Zorn verrauchte, als sie durch die Gänge des Schlosses lief und die Feuchtigkeit, die durch die Ritzen und Spalten hereindrang, in ihre Kleider kroch. Schaudernd blieb sie stehen. Warum war sie nur davon gerannt? Nur weil ihre Freunde Se ... einen Slytherin verprügelt hatten?

Lily beschloß in die Bibliothek zu gehen, als sie einen leisen Schmerzensschrei und einen unschönes Fluch aus dem Klassenzimmer zu ihrer rechten hörte. Leise schlich sie zur Tür, die nicht ganz geschlossen war, und spähte durch den Spalt. Snape saß darin auf einem Tisch und wickelte sich einen Verband um den Arm. 

Er sah schlimm aus. Sein rechtes Auge war blau und zugeschwollen. An seinem Arm befanden sich ein paar blutende Schnitte und sein Umhang war dreckig und zerrissen. Lily beobachtete fasziniert seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen, als er den weißen Verband anlegte.

"Komm ruhig rein!", sagte Snape plötzlich und Lily fuhr zusammen. Wie hatte er sie sehen können, wenn er ihr den Rücken zuwandte?

Lily öffnete die Tür noch weiter und trat zu Snape.

"Wieso beobachtest du mich?", fragte er und befestigte das Ende der Mullbinde, bevor er sie ansah.

"Ich .... Ich weiß nicht so genau ..."

"Wolltest du nachsehen, ob deine Freunde ganze Arbeit geleistet haben und ihnen dann davon erzählen, wie ich hier herumsitze?"

Lily schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ich habe mich wegen der Prügelei mit ihnen gestritten."

Snape sah sie überrascht an. "Gestritten? Das hätte ich nicht erwartet. Du scheinst einen größeren Gerechtigkeitssinn als viele andere Gryffindors zu haben."

"Ich glaube, das hat nichts mit meinem Gerechtigkeitssinn zu tun."

Severus stand auf und sah zu ihr hinunter. "Und mit was hat es zu tun?"

Lilys Gesicht wurde heiß und sie wusste, dass sich ihre Wangen rot färbten. Sie wollte schon seit so langer Zeit mit Severus alleine reden und jetzt stand sie kaum eine Handbreit von ihm entfernt. Sie senkte den Blick. "Ich schätze mit dir ..."

"Nur schätzen?"

Lily schwieg einen Moment. "Nein, ich bin mir sicher!" Sie sah zu ihm auf und in diesem Moment beugte sich Severus zu ihr herunter und sie spürte seinen warmen Lippen auf ihren eigenen. Sie schloß genießerisch die Augen und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Das hier war so viel besser, als sich zu unterhalten ...

Keiner von den Beiden bemerkte die Gestalt an der Tür. 

James stand schon eine Weile da und hatte den größten Teil ihres Gespräches mitbekommen. Wutentbrannt ballte er seine Finger zur Faust. Was bildete sich dieser widerliche Slytherin eigentlich ein? Lily war eine Gryffindor und seiner überhaupt nicht wert! 

Leise schlich er davon. Das schrie gerade zu nach Rache ....

***

"Zweite Treppe rechts und dann .... Wieso geht das denn hier nicht weiter? Hier müsste doch eigentlich ... Verdammt! Also, wieder zurück!" Hayley stand frustriert auf der ungefähr 20 Treppe an diesem Morgen. Wieso hatte sie Hermine bloß vorgeschickt? Sie würde den Weg zur Großen Halle nie finden!

Ärgerlich blieb sie stehen und sah sich um. "Wieso sehen diese Treppen und Gänge eigentlich alle gleich aus?" Seufzend wollte sie eine weitere Stufe hinunter gehen, als die Treppe sich plötzlich bewegte. 

"Oh, nein! Nicht die Richtung ändern!", murmelte sie und hielt sich am Geländer fest, um nicht hinzufallen. Sie warf einen Blick auf die Treppen unter sich und erkannte Gwen, die gerade mit dem gleichen Problem zu kämpfen hatte. 

"Gwen!", rief sie und die frischgebackene Ravenclaw sah zu ihr nach oben. "Weißt du, wie es zur Großen Halle geht?"

"Wenn ich es wüsste, würde ich nicht hier stehen!" Gwen hörte sich genau so an, wie sich Hayley fühlte.

Die Treppen hörten auf zu schwanken. 

"Ich komm zu dir!", rief Hayley über das Geländer nach unten. "Dann können wir gemeinsam suchen!" Sie wartete keine Antwort ab und lief die Treppe weiter hinunter, völlig vergessend, dass sie die Richtung geändert hatte.

Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde später hatte Hayley Gwen immer noch nicht gefunden. "Das kann doch nicht sein! Wo bin ich um Gottes Willen?"

"Ich würde sagen im Kerker!", ertönte eine Stimme hinter ihr.

"Marcus!", sagte Hayley freudig überrascht, aber gleich darauf runzelte sie die Stirn. "Wie, Kerker? Ich kann doch nicht so weit vom Weg abgekommen sein!"

"Anscheinend doch, denn ein Stück den Gang runter, ist der Slytheringemeinschaftsraum."

"Merkwürdig .... Kennst du den Weg zur Großen Halle?"

"Ja, komm mit."

Eine Weile liefen sie schweigend nebeneinander.

"Wie gefällt dir dein Haus?", startete Hayley den Versuch einer Konversation.

"Gut. Die Leute sind ganz nett."

"Mir wurde erzählt, dass in Slytherin die ganzen Bösen und Arschlöcher sind", warf Hayley ein.

"Und mir wurde erzählt, dass in Gryffindor die ganzen Streber und Pseudohelden sind", hielt Marcus dagegen.

"Das ist gar nicht wahr!" Hayley warf ihm einen entrüsteten Blick zu.

"Das mit den Bösen und Arschlöchern stimmt auch nicht! Hast du nicht gemerkt, dass unsere Häuser verfeindet sind?" Marcus sah sie fragend an.

"Doch!", murmelte Hayley. "Nur, warum eigentlich?"

"Keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, das soll was mit den Gründern zu tun haben."

"So ein Schwachsinn! Die haben doch vor tausend Jahren gelebt!"

Sie erreichten die Vorhalle und Hayley sah von weitem, wie Gwen durch die Flügeltür ging.

"Ich würde gerne den Grund von diesen _Streit_ wissen und warum diese Vorurteile zwischen den Häusern entstanden sind", sagte Hayley und trat kurz darauf auch durch die Tür.

"Ich auch!", sagte Marcus und sein Blick schweifte zu Draco, der schon mit einem düsteren Gesichtsausdruck auf seinem Platz saß.

Hayley blieb stehen und lächelte Marcus an. "Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja im Unterricht!"

Marcus nickte.

Bevor Hayley zum Gryffindortisch ging, sah sie ihn noch einmal verschmitzt an. "Übrigens, wenn das wirklich mit diesen ganzen Klischees stimmt, wundert es mich, dass du kein Arschloch bist!"

"War das nicht auch ein Austauschpartner?", fragte Hermine sofort, als Hayley sich ihr gegenüber niederließ.

"Mmh, ja!", brubbelte sie zurück und nahm sich ein Brötchen.

"Woher kennst du ihn?", hakte Hermine nach.

"Ich habe ihn in den Sommerferien kennen gelernt. Genauso wie die anderen beiden. Bei den Prüfungen, ob wir mit dem Lehrstoff von Hogwarts auch klar kommen und mit der Sprache und so ....."

"Und -"

"Wo sind eigentlich Ron und Harry?", warf Hayley dazwischen.

"Die kommen immer später."

"Auch am ersten Schultag?"

"Die beiden sind eben Schlafmützen!"

"Wer sind Schlafmützen?", fragte Ron und lies sich neben Hermine nieder, um sich seinen Morgenkuss abzuholen.

Harry hatte Hayley gestern erzählt, dass die beiden ewig und drei Tage um einander herum geschlichen waren und es erst letztes Schuljahr geschafft hatten, sich ihre Liebe zu gestehen. Das Ganze war aber erst erfolgt, als er selbst die Beiden dazu gezwungen hatte. Laut Hermine hatte Harry sie an diesem Tag das erste Mal nach 6 Jahren angebrüllt und ihre Blödheit beschimpft, dann war er in den Jungenschlafraum verschwunden und Ron und Hermine hatten Zeit füreinander gehabt. Seit diesem Abend waren sie ein Paar. "Hat Vor- und Nachteile!", hatte Harry dazu nur gesagt und sich wieder in das Schachspiel vertieft. 

"Ihr Beide seit Schlafmützen!", sagte Hermine und begann mit Ron zu knutschen.

"Wie kommen aber immer pünktlich!", sagte Harry, stellte aber fest, dass die Beiden im Moment nicht ansprechbar waren.

"Was ist eigentlich mit den Stundenplänen?", fragte Hayley und biss von ihrem Brötchen ab.

Hermine löste sich aus Rons Umarmung und sprang auf. "Mist! Die muss ich ja verteilen!", sagte sie und lief mit einem Packen Blättern, den sie aus ihrer Tasche zog, davon.

"Sollte Hermine auf ihre alten Tage etwa vergesslich werden?", fragte Ron und beobachtete seine Freundin, wie sie mit ein paar Zweitklässlern redete.

Ein paar Minuten später hatten die drei auch ihre Pläne in den Händen und studierten ihn eingehend.

"Oh, nein!", stöhnte Ron auf. "Nicht Zaubertränke am ersten Tag!"

"Und dann noch eine Doppelstunde!", stöhnte Harry mit.

"Und das ganze mit den Slytherins!", setzte es Ron noch oben drauf und beide sahen sich mit einer Mischung aus Selbstmitleid und Ekel an.

Hayley wusste nicht, was sie hatten. Sie hatte Snape im letzten Jahr kennen gelernt und vielleicht war er nicht Mr. Charming persönlich, aber bei weitem nicht so schlimm, wie Harry und Ron ihn darstellten.

"Morgen!" Olivia erschien lächelnd am Gryffindortisch und lies sich auf dem freien Platz neben Hayley nieder. "Bist du auch so aufgeregt?", plapperte sie los. "Ich habe erste Stunde Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Du- " Sie wandte sie sich strahlend an Harry. "Weißt du, was ihr erste Stunde gemacht habt?"

Harry sah sie etwas stutzig an. "Nein, es ist schließlich 6 Jahre her."

Olivia schob die Unterlippe vor. "Schade eigentlich. Weißt du, Hayley, ich habe Angst, dass ich den Stoff nicht verstehe. Kann ich denn zu dir kommen, wenn ich Hilfe brauche?"

"Natürlich. Kein Problem."

"Das ist toll! Ich muss jetzt los, sonst komme ich noch zu spät. Bis dann!" Olivia lachte noch einmal in die Runde und verschwand dann aus der Großen Halle.

"Wer war das?", fragte Harry und sah dem blondem Mädchen hinter her.

"Olivia Smith aus Hufflepuff. Ich habe sie in der Winkelgasse getroffen und wir sind in einem Abteil nach Hogwarts gefahren, als ich sie im Zug wiedergetroffen hatte."

"So, wir müssen los, sonst reißt Snape uns die Köpfe ab." Hermine war wieder aufgetaucht und schnappte sich ihre Bücher.

"Sei doch nicht so enthusiastisch!", sagte Ron und stand lustlos auf. "Ist ja fast widerlich!"

Hermine sah ihn strafend an. "Wir machen dieses Schuljahr unseren Abschluß und wir müssen ordentliche Noten schreiben, damit unser Zeugnis gut ausfällt. Daran solltest du immer denken!"

Ron legte ihr beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ja, Schatz. Ich werde es mir in jedes Lehrbuch schreiben, damit ich es immer sehe."

Harry beugte sich näher zu Hayley. "Wenn Ron mal in die Bücher schauen würde!", flüsterte er ihr grinsend ins Ohr.

"Ich frage mich, wo die alte Fledermaus bleibt", sagte Ron und musterte den Lehrerpult. "Unser fetthaariger Lieblingslehrer kommt doch nie zu spät."

"Mr. Weasley!", erklang eine ölige Stimme hinter Ron. "Sind Sie schon mal auf die Idee gekommen, dass die fetthaarige, alte Fledermaus noch etwas für den Unterricht erledigen musste? 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"

Ron war auf seinem Platz erstarrt, als Snape angefangen hatte zu sprechen. Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte unbemerkt den Raum betreten und sich hinter ihn und Harry an der letzten Bank gestellt.

Hermine, die mit Hayley am Tisch vor ihnen saß, warf ihm über die Schulter einen spitzen Blick zu, aber Hayley drehte sich ganz zu ihm um und grinste breit. "Schon in der ersten Stunde Punkte verloren, Ron? Toll gemacht!"

"Miss Holianti, würden Sie wohl die Güte haben, dem Unterricht zu folgen?"

Hayley drehte sich zu Snape, der mittlerweile vor der Tafel stand, um. "Sie haben doch noch gar nicht angefangen!"

Die Gryffindors atmeten gleichzeitig scharf ein und manche Slytherins kicherten schon mal leise.

Snape musterte Hayley scharf und sie starrte unverblümt zurück.

"Schön", sprach Snape schließlich weiter. "Aber ich werde jetzt anfangen, also schenken Sie mir bitte ihr ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit." Er begann etwas an die Tafel zu schreiben und leises Gemurmel erhob sich im Kerker.

"Er hat dir keinen einzigen Punkt abgezogen!", sagte Harry überrascht.

"Wieso sollte er denn?", fragte Hayley verwirrt über die Schulter.

"Weil- "

"Mr. Potter! 5 Punkte Abzug wegen Reden im Unterricht", ertönte Snapes Stimme und er wandte sich der Klasse zu. Schlagartig wurde es still. "Sie sind sich vielleicht nicht ganz im Klaren, dass Sie jetzt in ihrem letzten Jahr sind. Zaubertränke gehört mit zu den wichtigsten Prüfungsfächern und vielleicht hätten Sie dir Güte, sich dies Jahr mehr anzustrengen, als die letzten Jahre." Sein Blick glitt zu Neville. "Und vielleicht, Mr. Longbottom, könnten Sie dafür sorgen, weniger als 20 Kessel schmelzen. Ich wäre ihnen dafür wirklich dankbar."

Die Slytherins kicherten leise und die Gryffindors sahen teilweise Snape giftig und teilweise Neville mitleidig an.

Hayleys Blick fiel auf Draco, der hämisch kichernd Neville anschaute und ihr Blick glitt weiter zu Marcus. Er lachte nicht und er sah auch nicht zu Neville. Mehr oder weniger überrascht bemerkte Hayley, dass er sie ansah.

"Schön", sagte Snape. "Da wir das jetzt geklärt haben, können wir nun endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen. Dieses Jahr werden wir uns mit giftigen Zaubertränken und ihren Gegenmitteln beschäftigen. Sie sollten sich anstrengen, denn sie werden Partnerweise zusammen arbeiten und einer von ihnen wird das Gift und einer das Gegenmittel brauen. Muss ich noch erwähnen, dass jede Stunde jemand kosten muss? Sie sollten also hoffen, dass ihr Partner gute Arbeit geleistet hat, damit die Vergiftung geheilt werden kann." Sein Blick glitt zu Neville, der leichenblass auf seinem Stuhl saß. "Ich werde jetzt die Partner bekannt geben und als erstes -" Sein Blick fiel auf den hinteren Teil des Kellers. "Werden wir unser glorreiches Trio trennen. Potter!", bellte er.

"Ich weiß schon", murmelte Harry. "Malfoy."

"Fast richtig, Potter. Sie gehen zu Crabbe."

Harry sah leicht angewidert zu dem dümmlich aussehenden Slytherin hinüber. "Auch nicht besser!", flüsterte er Ron zu und packte seine Sachen, um sich neben seinem neuen Partner setzen zu können.

"Ein bißchen schneller, Potter!" Er wartete ungeduldig, bis Harry saß, dann fixierte er Ron. "Weasley, Sie gehen zu Goyle. Granger, Sie gehen zu Mr. Morilora und Sie, Miss Holianti, haben die Ehre mit Mr. Malfoy arbeiten zu können!"

"Zweifelhafte Ehre!", sagte Hayley laut und setzte sich neben Draco.

"Bilde dir ja nichts ein", zischte er und sah Snape hoffnungsvoll an, aber der machte keine Anstalten Punkte abzuziehen.

Als alle einen Partner hatten, natürlich nur Slytherin- Gryffindor- Kombinationen, führte sie Snape in die Welt der Gifte ein und als es zum Ende der zwei Stunde klingelte, hatten alle 4 Meter Pergament zu verstauen.

"Nächste Stunde fangen wir mit den ersten Trank ein, also wiederholen Sie noch einmal. Longbottom, das gilt besonders für Sie!"

"Das war echt Horror!", sagte Harry und schaufelte sich Kartoffeln auf den Teller. "Aber ich frage mich, warum ich nicht mit Malfoy zusammen arbeiten sollte!?"

"Ganz einfach: Malfoy ist gut in Zaubertränke, aber bei Crabbe besteht eine Chance, dass er das Gegenmittel falsch braut", sagte Hermine und untersuchte das Roast Beef.

"Das Gleiche gilt dann wohl auch für Goyle!", sagte Ron und zog ein unglückliches Gesicht. " Dieses Jahr wird die alte Nebelkrähe aus dem Nordturm Recht behalten, Harry."

"Einmal muss sie ja richtig liegen", grinste Harry zurück. 

"Wer ist denn die Nebelkrähe?", fragte Hayley und sah von Harry zu Ron.

"Professor Trelawney. Du wirst sie jetzt kennen lernen, denn wir haben gleich Wahrsagen", antwortete Ron.

"Dieses Fach ist absoluter Schwachsinn!", schnaubte Hermine. "Du hättest Muggelkunde oder Arithmantik wählen sollen!"

"Hatte ich beides schon. Arithmantik war mir zu schwer und Muggelkunde finde ich Schwachsinn, weil ich von Muggeln abstamme und außerdem -" Hayley stockte.

"Was ist?", fragte Hermine. "Was wolltest du sagen?"

"Das ich Wahrsagen immer interessant fand", beeilte sich Hayley zu sagen.

"Nicht mehr lange!", prophezeite Harry und aß die letzte Kartoffel. "Wir müssen los. Ist schließlich ein kleiner Weg bis zum Klassenraum. Bis nachher, Hermine! Komm, Ron, knutschen könnt ihr auch später noch!"

"Hier ist vielleicht üble Luft!", sagte Hayley und lies sich auf einen Sessel nieder.

"Daran wirst du dich gewöhnen müssen", sagte Harry und plumpste in den Sessel neben ihr. 

"Heute kommen wohl alle Lehrer zu spät", sagte Ron und sah sich suchend im Raum um. "Wo unsere Tarottante wohl ist? Vielleicht muss sie auch etwas für den Unterricht erledigen!"

"Ich schätze, sie will wieder einmal einer ihrer großen Auftritte machen." Harrys Stimme hörte sich schläfrig an.

"Willkommen, Klasse!", ertönte wie auf Kommando die neblige Stimme von Trelawney. Sie erschien in der Tür zum Nebenzimmer.

Hayley musterte sie neugierig. Sie hatte sie in Remus Haus als einzigen Lehrer nicht kennen gelernt, weil ... Was war der Grund gewesen? Irgendwas mit ihrem inneren Auge. 

Trelawney lies sich in ihren Ohrensessel sinken und musterte die Schüler reihum. "Dieses Jahr beschäftigen wir uns mit der Traumdeutung und wagen damit tiefe Blicke in die Psyche des Menschen! Gefährlich ja, aber auch spannend. Träume verraten, was in der Seele vorgeht." Sie hatte bei ihrer kleinen Rede Ron gemustert, der entnervt in seinem Sessel hing und sie wandte sich mit leichten Missmut in den Augen Hayley zu. Kaum hatte Trelawney sie gesehen, sprang sie mit einem spitzen Schrei auf. 

"DU!", quietschte sie und deutet mit zitterndem Finger auf Hayley. "Ein Vorbote des Unglücks und des Todes ist in Hogwarts eingetroffen. Leid wird über uns alle kommen!" Panisch raffte sie ihren Rock zusammen und mit einem "Die Klasse ist entlassen!" verschwand sie im Nebenzimmer.

Alle starrten Hayley an, aber die zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich schätze, wir haben jetzt frei!", sagte sie und stand auf, um zur silbernen Leiter zu gehen.

Als sie den Gang hinunter lief, erschienen Harry und Ron neben ihr.

"Was war denn das gerade?", fragte Harry.

"Keine Ahnung. Ihr habt doch gesagt, sie ist verrückt. Ich glaube, da ist was dran!", antwortete Hayley und vermied einen von Beiden anzusehen.

Harry und Ron gaben sich mit dieser Antwort zufrieden und begannen über Trelawney zu lästern.

Hayley beteiligte sich nicht daran, denn sie wusste, dass ihre Wahrsagelehrerin Recht gehabt hatte.

***

__

Oktober 1976 (am Abend):

"Dieses! Geküsst! Dieses! Dieses! Lily!" James lief aufgebracht durch den Jungenschlafsaal der Gryffindorjungs.

Sirius lag auf seinem Bett und versuchte aus den einzelnen, gebrüllten Wörtern schlau zu werden. "Wer hat Lily geküsst?"

"Snape!!! Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Snape!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht. "Das will ich mir gar nicht vorstellen." Er runzelte die Stirn. "Was Lily wohl an dem findet?"

"Das schreit geradezu nach Rache! Wo ist Peter?"

"Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn schon eine Weile nicht mehr gesehen."

"Und wo ist Remus?"

"Vollmond."

"Wieso ist eigentlich niemand da, wenn man wirklich Hilfe braucht!" James rannte sauer ins angrenzende Bad.

"Remus kann doch gar nichts dafür!", rief Sirius und schob ein paar Lehrbücher vom Bett, um sich auf den Rücken drehen zu können.

"Natürlich kann er was dafür! Wieso lässt er sich auch von einem Werwolf beißen?"

"Er hat sich vor gut 15 Jahren beißen lassen, damit er dich heute ärgern kann, James. Ist dir das nicht klar?"

James erschien in der Tür. "Sehr witzig. Ok, da nur du da bist, musst du mir wohl helfen!"

"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht kann?"

James unterdrückte halbherzig eine Gesichtsentgleisung. "WAS? Wo musst du denn jetzt noch hin?"

"McGonagall." Sirius schwang sich vom Bett. "Wir haben eine kleine Unterredung wegen ... dem kleinen Unfall heute morgen."

"Wo du Lestrange fast abgefackelt hast?"

"Mmh." Sirius öffnete die Tür. "Bis nachher, Krone. Vielleicht fällt mir was Gutes ein, bis ich wieder da bin!"

James trat sauer gegen den Schrank und Sirius schloß aufatmend die Tür. James konnte echt rot sehen, wenn ihm etwas nicht passte. Keine schöne Zeit, um mit ihm in einem Zimmer zu sein.

Eine Weile später war Sirius auf den Rückweg zum Gryffindorturm. McGonagall hatte ihm eine Gardinenpredigt gehalten, die sich gewaschen hatte, und ihm den wütenden Brief von Alexander Lestranges Vater gezeigt. Zum Schluß war er mit 40 Punkten Abzug davon gekommen und drei Mal Nachsitzen.

Geht noch, dachte sich Sirius und begann fröhlich zu pfeifen. 

"Woher kommt die widerlich gute Laune, Black?", erklang eine schnarrende Stimme hinter ihm und Sirius drehte sich entnervt um.

"Snape!", begrüßte er ihn und verschränkte die Arme. "Wieso soll ich keine gute Laune haben?"

"Ich weiß nicht .... Vielleicht weil du Punkte verloren hast und Nachsitzen musst?"

"Kein Grund zum heulen."

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist mir auch egal, wenn Gryffindor Punkte verliert, weil du einen Freund von mir angreifst. Alex ist schließlich schon wieder auf dem Damm, aber die Punkte sind trotzdem verloren." Er zog ein gespielt bedauerndes Gesicht.

"Noch etwas, Snape?"

Snapes Kopf ruckte zum Fenster. "Ich habe vorhin deinen kleinen, schwachmatischen Freund mit Madame Pomfrey über das Gelände laufen sehen."

Sirius zuckte bei schwachmatisch zusammen. Er ertrug ja vieles, aber Beleidigungen, die Remus galten ... "Und? Was ist daran besonderes?"

"Das frage ich mich auch! Was die Beiden wohl vorhatten ...?"

"Schau nach!"

Snape musterte ihn spöttisch. "Und wie soll ich das bitte anstellen?"

Sirius erklärte ihm monoton, wie er unter die Peitschende Weide kam und drehte sich dann um. "Wir sehen uns, Snape. Und grüß Alex!" Mit einem zufriedenem Grinsen lief er weiter. So wie es aussah, bekam James gerde seine Rache.

"Den Teufel werd ich!", rief Snape ihm hinterher und lief den Gang hinunter, raus aus dem Schloßtor zur Peitschenden Weide. Innerlich verfluchte er seine Neugier, aber er wollte schon zu lange wissen, was mit Lupin los war.

Als die Äste still standen, kroch Snape durch das Loch im Boden. Vorsichtig schlich er den Gang entlang und horchte immer wieder auf Geräusche. Als er sich schon fragte, ob Sirius ihn verarscht hatte, kam er zu einer Tür. Er legte sein Ohr daran und horchte, aber als nichts Verdächtiges hörte, öffnete er sie und machte einen Schritt in den Raum.

Böser Fehler!, rief sein Gehirn sofort, als er einem ausgewachsenen Werwolf gegenüberstand. 

Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens was mit Lupin los ist, dachte er noch, als er plötzlich nach hinten geschubst wurde und die Tür ins Schloß fiel.

"Snape, du Arschloch! Was machst du hier?"

"Potter?" Snape öffnete verblüfft die Augen. "Was machst du denn hier?"

"Ich habe dich zuerst gefragt. Komm schon, weg hier!" James zog Snape grob auf die Füße und zerrte ihn den Gang entlang.

Was macht der Blödmann hier?, dachte er bei sich. Wie hat er den Weg zu Remus gefunden?

Als sie die Eingangshalle von Hogwarts erreichten, riss sich Snape los.

"Ich geh zu Dumbledore!", zischte er James zu. "Lupin ist gemeingefährlich und muss sofort von der Schule geschmissen werden!" Wütend rauschte er in Richtung Schulleiters Büro davon.

James hingegen ging zum Gemeinschaftsraum und suchte Sirius. Der saß am Kamin und machte Arithmantikhausaufgaben.

James setzte sich ihn gegenüber und musterte seinen besten Freund. "Hast du Snape zu Remus geschickt?", fragte er im Plauderton.

"Ja." Sirius sah ihn an. "Woher weißt du das?"

"Ich habe ihn vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet." Er seufzte. "Leider! Aber das war Reflex und dann konnte ich ihn ja nicht wieder reinwerfen."

"Hättest du eigentlich schon, aber das wäre ja ... gemein gewesen. Wieso warst du überhaupt da?"

"Ich wollet mich abreagieren und ein bißchen mit Remus raufen und dann ging plötzlich die Tür auf und Snape stand da. Ich habe ihn in Animagusform rausgeschupst und mich dann schnell verwandelt."

Sirius setzte sich gerade hin. "Hat er dich als Hirsch gesehen?"

"Er hatte die Augen zu."

"Mmh."

"Er ist auf den Weg zu Dumbledore."

"Und? Dumbledore wird Remus nicht rauswerfen!"

"Und was ist mit uns?"

Sirius dachte kurz nach. "Ich glaube auch nicht. Ich schätze, Punktabzug und Nachsitzen, aber nicht mehr." Sirius grinste und James lachte zurück.

In diesem Moment kam Peter durch die Tür. "Habe ich was verpasst?"

***

Hui, ich bin gut. Das war das (bis jetzt) längste Kapitel. 8 ½ Seiten! Ich hatte mich nämlich verzettelt, weil ich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Gegenwart so lang wird. 

Habe eigentlich nur ich das Gefühl oder wird Trelawney immer verrückter? Na ja ...

In diesem Kapitel haben wir Hayley begleitet und, wie ihr euch vielleicht denken könnt, passiert das Gleiche mit den anderen Erben in den nächsten drei Kapiteln. Eine liebe Reviewerin hat mal gesagt, dass die Gegenwartserzählung zu kurz ist und man die Erben nur als Kleeblatt sieht und nicht als einzelne Persönlichkeit. Ich hoffe, dass es nach den nächsten Kapiteln anders ist.

Ciao Dream

PS. Das ist bis jetzt mein Lieblingskapitel! ^^


	11. Kapitel 9

__

Februar 1977:

Snape war bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Nervös zog er seine Kapuze zu recht und warf aus dem Augenwinkel einen Blick zu Pettigrew.

Gerade der, dachte er. Seine Freunde können ihn wohl nicht mehr ausreichend beschützen, jetzt, wo eine neue Ordnung in der Zaubererwelt geschaffen wird.

Er kümmerte sich nicht lange um den Nebenstehenden. Heute Nacht war die Nacht. Heute Nacht würde Snape in den Kreis der Todesser aufgenommen werden. Heute Nacht würde er einen Traum erfüllt bekommen. Todesser. Ein klangvoller Titel und er, Severus Moreno Snape, würde ihm gerecht werden.

Ein Schaudern ging durch den Kreis der Wartenden und Pettigrew begann zu zittern. Die Beiden standen in der Mitte des Kreises und spürten förmlich wie die Spannung, die Energie, die Macht sich verdichtete und mit einem leisen Plopp erschien Voldemort vor ihnen.

Snape hatte ihn noch nicht persönlich gesehen und unter seiner weiten Kapuze konnte man kaum etwas von seinem Gesicht erkennen, außer einem Paar schwarzer Augen, die ihn von oben bis unten musterten. Er hatte noch nie solche dunklen Augen gesehen. Sie waren wie eine Nacht in der der Mond und die Sterne nicht ihr Licht zur Erde schickten, wunderschön und doch irgendwie beängstigend. Sie schienen sich durch sein Fleisch zu bohren und tief in seine Seele zu schauen und dann plötzlich sahen sie in seine eigenen Augen und Snape schlug seine Lider nieder. Diese Schwärze schien ihn zu umschlingen, wenn er nur lange genug hinein sah.

"Willkommen", erklang eine Stimme aus der Kapuze. Sie war nicht laut, trotzdem verstand sie jeder und sie war kalt, kalt wie Eis. "Willkommen zu einem weiteren Treffen der Todesser. Heute Nacht nehmen wir einen weiteren, würdigen Zauberer in unseren Kreis auf."

Snape spitzte die Ohren. Nur einen?

"Pettigrew trete vor." Snape wagte einen überraschten Blick zu dem dunklen Lord und diese schwarzen Augen trafen ihn, schienen ihm zu sagen, den Mund zu halten, abzuwarten.

Pettigrew stolperte einen Schritt nach vorne und ließ sich auf die Knie sinken, den Kopf gesenkt. 

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab. "Peter Pettigrew, sprich mir nach: Heute in dieser Nacht schwöre ich dem dunklen Meister, Lord Voldemort, zu dienen, ohne Fragen zu tun, was er von mir verlangt und ihm, mit dem Empfängnis des dunklen Mals, mein Leben in die Hände zu legen, auf dass mich bei Verrat der Tod erwartet."

Pettigrew wiederholte die Worte stotternd und stockend und als er geendet hatte, verlangte Voldemort seinen linken Arm. Mit einem leisen Zauberspruch drückte er seinem neuen Untergebenen den Zauberstab ins Fleisch und ein leises Aufkeuchen von Pettigrew ließ erahnen, dass es nicht ohne Schmerzen erschien.

Voldemort nahm seinen Stab zurück. "Peter Pettigrew, du bist nun vollwertiges Mitglied des dunklen Zirkels. Willkommen!" Er drückte kurz seine Schulter und ließ dann die Gratulanten vor. Bald war Pettigrew von Todessern umringt und Voldemort, der sich ein sich ein paar Schritte entfernt hatte, winkte Snape zu sich.

"Snape, ich hoffe du weißt, warum du heute Nacht nicht aufgenommen wirst."

Snape hielt den Kopf gesenkt. "Nein, my Lord. Sagt es mir." 

"Du bist verliebt."

Snape hob überrascht den Kopf. "Lord?"

"Du musst dich entscheiden: Ich oder ein Schlammblut! Entscheide richtig und du wirst aufgenommen. Entscheide falsch und du stehst auf meiner Liste. Du bist entlassen." Voldemort schritt davon und Snape lief langsam zwischen den Grabsteinen davon, das Stimmengewirr hinter sich lassend.

Dazu gehören wollte ich!, dachte er düster und kickte ein Stein weg. Und wegen der Liebe wird es mir verwehrt. Ich wollte immer ... 

Lily! Ich wollte sie und ich wollte Macht. Nur mit Lily bekomme ich keine.

Er blieb stehen und sah sich auf den dunklen Friedhof um. 

Wie werde ich entscheiden? Ein Leben mit Lily, aus Angst immer flüchtend? Oder Macht? Macht mit der ich haben kann, was ich will. Mit der ich mir auch die Liebe zurück holen kann.

"Ich habe mich entschieden!", rief er laut in die Nacht und lachte. "Macht für die Liebe!"

***

"Noah, gibst du mir mal die Erbsen?" Hannah hielt ihm lächelnd die Hand hin und Noah gab ihr eine Schale.

"Danke! So, und jetzt erzähl mal. Wie ist es so in Berlin?"

Noah schob sich die gefüllte Gabel in den Mund und überlegte. Was sollte er sagen? Er konnte ja schlecht von seinem Alltag dort erzählen, denn dann würde herauskommen, dass er auf keiner magischen Schule gewesen war. "Super", sagte er deswegen einfach und bemerkte wie Justin die Stirn runzelte.

"Super? Ein bißchen mehr kannst du doch wohl sagen." Ernie sah ihn auffordernd an. 

"Was soll ich den sagen? Es ist eine große Stadt in der viele Menschen wohnen. Nicht mehr! Stellt es euch doch einfach wie London vor."

Ernie sah aus, als wollte er noch etwas sagen, aber in diesem Moment stand Dumbledore auf und erklärte das Begrüßungsfest für beendet.

Ernie, Hannah, Justin und Susan waren sich wohl im Stillen einig geworden, ihn nicht mehr nach seiner Heimatstadt zu fragen und sie und Noah schlossen sich den anderen Hufflepuffs an, um in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Ihr Weg führte sie ein Stück mit den Ravenclaws zusammen die Treppe hoch, aber am Ende eines Ganges teilten sie sich und die Hufflepuffs liefen den linken Weg weiter. Susan deutete hin und wieder auf eines der vielen Bilder, die sich Noah leicht merken konnte, um in den Hufflepuffturm zu kommen. 

Nach einer Weile hielten sie vor einem Gemälde, auf dem eine grüne Wiese und ein Dachs abgebildet war, an.

"Das ist Badg", sagte Susan. "Er bewacht den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum."

Noah sah das Gemälde verwirrt an. "Warum sitzt er mit den Rücken zu uns?"

Susan zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es wird gesagt, dass er, als Helga Hufflepuff gestorben ist, sich umgedreht hat und seit damals so sitzt. Badg ist noch nicht mal sein richtiger Name. Die Schüler haben ihn damals zur Gründerzeit so getauft und sein richtiger ist in Vergessenheit geraten." Susan lächelte. "Du wirst dich dran gewöhnen. Komm! Lass uns reingehen."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war kreisrund, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Alles war so verarbeitet, dass es keine Ecken gab und man das Gefühl hatte wirklich in einem Dachsbau zu sitzen. An der Decke befand sich ein Mosaik, das dass Wappen von Hufflepuff zeigte und die Wände waren in einem gelblichen Ton gehalten. Die Türen passten sich den Wänden mit einer gebogenen Form an, genauso wie die Kamine und Schränke. In der Mitte stand ein großer, runder Tisch mit vielen gemütlich gepolsterten Stühlen.

"Das ist die Tafelrunde!", sagte Justin und deutete auf den Tisch. "Wie bei Arthur in Camelot."

Alle, die Justins Worte gehört hatten, lachten.

Hannah grinste Noah breit an. "Wunder dich nicht. Keiner weiß, woher diese komischen Spitznamen kommen!"

"Morgen!", rief Justin und zog Noah ein bißchen die Decke weg. "Frühstückszeit!!!!"

Noah murmelte etwas und wollte sich auf die andere Seite drehen, aber Justin packte ihn kurzerhand am Arm und zog ihn aus dem Bett.

"Was für ein herrlicher Morgen!", sagte er und schob Noah zum Fenster. "Atme doch mal die frische Luft ein!"

Ernie erschien grinsend aus dem Bad. "Justin ist der schlimmste Wecker, den ich kenne. Ich habe mir darum angewöhnt, selbst pünktlich aufzustehen. Solltest du auch machen!" Er klopfte Noah freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und zog Justin von ihm weg, damit er ins Bad verschwinden konnte.

Kurze Zeit später trafen sie sich mit Hannah und Susan im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten sich gemeinsam auf zum Frühstück. Auf dem Weg begegneten sie Lisa und Mandy aus Ravenclaw, die sich ihnen anschloßen. Lisa verstrickte Noah gleich in ein Gespräch und der Weg kam ihm viel zu kurz vor.

In der Großen Halle trennten sie sich und Noah suchte nach einem Anzeichen der anderen Erben, sah aber niemanden.

"Mann habe ich einen Hunger!", verkündete Ernie und wollte sich gerade ein Stück Wurst in den Mund schieben, als er von hinten angerempelt und somit unterbrochen wurde.

"Stundenpläne!", rief eine laute Stimme und sofort hielten die fünf einen Zettel in der Hand.

"Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und Kräuterkunde heute. Geht ja." Ernie legte seinen schon wieder beiseite und widmete sich endlich seinem Frühstück.

Noah hatte nicht wirklich Hunger. Er war aufgeregt wegen dem Unterricht und hoffte, dass er keine Punkte verlieren würde. Gleich am ersten Tag wäre es peinlich, dachte er.

An der Eingangstür erschien gerade Gwen und knapp hinter ihr Hayley mit Marcus. Noah beobachtete, wie sie zu ihren Plätzen gingen und lauschte dann auf das Gespräch von seinen neuen Freunden.

"Ich hoffe, Hagrid schleppt nicht wieder irgendwelche gemeingefährlichen Monster an!", sagte Susan und schob die Unterlippe bei diesem Gedanken vor.

"Wieso gefährliche Monster?", fragte Noah. In Remus Haus hatte er Hagrid kennen gelernt, aber da sie sich in diesem Jahr in diesem Fach eher auf die Theorie bezogen hatten, hatte Hagrid nur einmal ein paar Pixies mitgebracht, die Noah nicht als gefährlich, sondern eher als lästig bezeichnen würde.

"Zum Beispiel hat er einmal einen Hippogreif angeschleppt und der hat einen Schüler angegriffen!", sagte Susan aufgebracht. 

Justin winkte ab. "Pah, Malfoy hat doch nur simuliert! Der Hippogreif hat ihn noch nicht mal richtig berührt!"

"Das sagen die Gryffindors und die hassen alle Malfoy und seine Clique!", half Hannah Susan weiter.

"Jeder hasst Malfoy!", warf Ernie ein.

"Wer ist Malfoy?", fragte Noah.

Ernie deutete zum Slytherintisch. "Siehst du diesen blonden Jungen? Das ist Draco Malfoy. Er ist in unserem Jahrgang."

Den habe ich doch gestern beim Fest schon gesehen, dachte Noah. Ich frage mich, warum er so hitzig auf Marcus einredet!? "Und was ist an dem so schlimm?"

"Er ist ein Arschloch, Schleimer und Angeber. Außerdem ist sein Vater ein Todesser!", sagte Hannah.

Vielleicht sollte sich dann Marcus nicht mit ihm anfreunden, dachte Noah. 

"Das ist doch nicht bewiesen! Das Lucius Malfoy ein Todesser ist, meine ich", sagte Justin.

"Du siehst doch in jedem etwas gutes, Justin! Aber Malfoy senior ist genauso ein Todesser, wie der Junior mal einer wird!", sagte Susan.

"Draco hat sich nicht zur dunklen Seite bekannt!"

"Justin, lass es. Du bist der einzige, der daran glaubt. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und Draco wird mordend durch die Gegend ziehen!" Für Ernie schien das Thema abgehakt.

"Ähm, Leute", begann Noah vorsichtig, darauf bedacht, die Gemüter nicht noch weiter zu erhitzen. "Diese Todesser, greifen die eigentlich viele Menschen an?"

Die Vier starrten ihn erstaunt an. 

"Wo lebst du denn, Noah?", fragte Justin. 

"Na ja, in Berlin kriegt man das nicht so mit."

Justin nickte. "Ich erzähle es dir auf dem Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Kommt!"

Ein Stück liefen sie schweigend, aber dann begann Justin zu sprechen. "Weißt du, vor drei Jahren ist Du- weißt- schon- wer wieder auferstanden. Er hat gleich bei seiner Rückkehr einen Hogwartsschüler getötet und Dumbledore hat es uns nicht verheimlicht. Das war kurz vor den Sommerferien und als wir nach Hause kamen und es unseren Eltern erzählten, haben sie gelacht. Fudge hatte davon kein Wort in seinen Pressekonferenzen gesagt und wie zur Bestätigung blieb alles ruhig. 

Fast ein Jahr ist nichts passiert, aber dann kamen immer wieder Zeitungsartikel von Angriffen auf Muggel, später auf muggelgeborene Zauberer und Hexen. Das dunkle Mal schwebte immer über den Häusern oder Leichen und niemand konnte mehr die Augen davor verschließen. Du- weißt- schon- wer war wirklich wieder da, auch wenn Fudge alles abstritt. 

Es ist alles in Ordnung, hatte er gesagt. Das sind nur ein paar alte Todesser, die ein bißchen Angst verbreiten wollen. 

Die Leute hatten sich beruhigt und ein halbes Jahr war auch wirklich alles ruhig, aber dann tauchten plötzlich Todesser vor dem Ministerium auf und ... und Du- weißt- schon- wer auch. Er hat eine Rede gehalten. Dass er wieder da ist und er plant seine Macht zurück zu bekommen. Das war in unserem 5. Jahr und seitdem haben sich die Angriffe auf die Menschen verstärkt." Justin schwieg plötzlich und Ernie ergriff das Wort.

"Seitdem leben wir wieder in Angst, aber es ist noch nicht so schlimm, dass wir uns verkriechen müssen. In der Winkelgasse ist noch alles ruhig, es wirkt wie früher und Hogwarts ist sicher, egal was passiert. Man könnte denken, dass alles normal ist, aber es gibt kleine Veränderungen. Viele Todesser haben sich öffentlich zu ihren Taten bekannt und tragen auch keine Maske mehr. 

Fudge ist es anscheinend egal. Die Todesser arbeiten immer noch für das Ministerium, auch wenn sie sich geoutet haben. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie blind ein Mensch sein kann. Außerdem heißt es, dass der Dunkle Lord auch die Zeitungen kontrolliert und dafür sorgt, dass nur das, was er will, die Öffentlichkeit erfährt. 

Du- weißt- schon- wer hat man seit damals nicht mehr gesehen, aber Gerüchte besagen, dass er etwas Großes plant und, dass, wenn er es durchgezogen hat, nichts mehr so sein wird wie früher."

Hannah sprach weiter. "Vor gut einem Jahr ist Dumbledore ganz unruhig geworden und man hat ihn dauernd in der verbotenen Abteilung in Büchern lesen sehen. Das war kurz vor den Sommerferien und als das neue Schuljahr begann, war er wieder merkwürdig ruhig. Ich weiß nicht, was damals los war, aber es wird gemunkelt, dass Dumbledore irgendeine Waffe oder so gefunden hat, die uns im Kampf gegen Du- weißt- schon- wer unterstützen soll."

"Ich fand merkwürdig, dass im letzten Schuljahr an den Wochenenden immer ein Lehrer weg war!", sagte Susan. "Sie sind Freitagabend abgereist und Sonntagabend waren sie wieder da. Niemand weiß, wo sie waren und was sie gemacht haben."

"Wirklich merkwürdig!", sagte Noah und war froh, als sie Hagrids Hütte erreichten. Ihr seit nah dran mit euren Gerüchten, dachte er und lächelte Hagrid zu, der fröhlich zurückstrahlte.

Die Fünf stellten sich zu Gwen, Mandy, Lisa und Terry und unterhielten sich, bis Hagrid die Hand hob.

"Dieses Jahr werden wir uns mit drei verschiedenen magischen Tieren beschäftigen!", verkündete er glücklich. "Als erstes ist der Jarvey dran!" Er deutet auf eine Kiste aus der leises Gefluche zu hören war. "Wer kann mir etwas über diese Tiere sagen?"

Terry hob die Hand.

"Ja, Terry."

"Der Jarvey lebt in Großbritannien und Irland. Er sieht aus wie ein Frettchen und kann sprechen, auch wenn es sich meistens um Beleidigungen handelt."

"Sehr richtig. Noch etwas? Ja, Ernie!"

"Er ernährt sich von Gnomen, Maulwürfen, Ratten und Wühlmäusen und lebt im Erdboden."

"Genau. Sehr schön. So, ich denke, ihr nehmt immer zu zweit einen Jarvey und werdet euch ein paar Stunden um ihn kümmern." Hagrid öffnete die Kiste. "Findet euch ruhig selbst in Gruppen zusammen!"

Lisa steuerte auf Noah zu und strahlte ihn an. "Wollen wir zusammen arbeiten?"

Noah wurde leicht rot. "Äh, ja ... Ja, gerne!"

Lisa zog ihn zu der Kiste und sah hinein. "Na, das sind ja fesche Tierchen!" Sie zog eines heraus und betrachtete es genau.

Das Jarvey zappelte in ihren Händen. "Lass mich runter, blöde Kuh!", brüllte es plötzlich und biss ihr in die Hand. Sofort lies Lisa es los und der Jarvey rannte davon.

"Seid vorsichtig! Es kann vorkommen, dass sie beißen!", rief Hagrid in diesem Moment und fing nebenbei Noahs und Lisas Jarvey ein. "Lisa, willst du nicht lieber zu Madame Pomfrey gehen?", fragte er besorgt und betrachtet ihre blutende Hand.

"Geht schon!" Sie wickelte sich ein Taschentuch um die Hand und nahm den Jarvey aus Hagrids Hand, um ihn in einen Käfig zu setzen.

"Das sollte aber lieber professionell verarztet werden!", meinte Noah und setzte sich neben Lisa ins Gras. "Es könnte sich entzünden."

Sie winkte ab und nahm sich aus einem Eimer eine tote Wühlmaus. "Ist schon in Ordnung. Lass uns lieber um den Jarvey kümmern!"

Noah warf ihr noch einmal einen besorgten Blick von der Seite zu und nahm sich dann auch eine Wühlmaus.

"Gibt Fressen, ihr blöden Säcke!", rief der Jarvey und lief im Zickzack durch den Käfig.

"Freundliche Tiere", sagte Noah und wollte die Maus in den Käfig legen, ließ sie aber schnell fallen und zog die Hand weg, als der Jarvey sich mit einem Hechtsprung auf das Fressen warf.

"Ich frage mich, warum wir sie pflegen sollen." Lisa beobachtete mit leicht gerümpfter Nase, wie das Tier die Maus zerfleischte und sah dann zu Mandy, die sich am Nebenkäfig, wo sie mit Justin, ihrem Langzeitfreund, saß, über das Verhalten der Jarveys aufregte.

"Mandy scheint ja sehr begeistert zu sein!", sagte Noah und konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie die Tiere als, "abartige Viecher mit ekligen Essmanieren und losem Mundwerk" bezeichnete.

"Sie mag Pflege magischer Geschöpfe nicht so... Mochte sie noch nie!" Lisa wandte sich lächelnd an Noah. "Hast du Lust am nächsten Wochenende mit mir nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?"

Noah sah sie verblüfft an. "Ähh ..." ‚Sag was! Schnell! Sag was!'

"Noch mehr Fressen, ihr Flaschen!", keifte das Jarvey.

Noah lächelte sie schüchtern. "Ja, gerne!"

"Super!", freute sich Lisa und warf noch eine Wühlmaus in den Käfig. "Ich habe mich fast gar nicht getraut, dich zu fragen."

‚Das merkt man!', dachte er und wandte sich glücklich wieder dem schmatzenden Jarvey zu.

"Mr. Narst, kann ich mal kurz mit dir sprechen?" 

Noah lief zögernd zu Professor Sprout. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht in ihrem Unterricht?

"Kein Angst, Noah, du hast nichts falsch gemacht!"

Beruhigt blieb er vor ihr stehen. "Um was geht es dann?"

"Ich habe bemerkt, dass du Kräuterkunde sehr zu mögen scheinst!"

"Ja, das ist wahr."

Professor Sprout lachte leise. "Eigentlich klar, schließlich bist du ein Erbe von Helga Hufflepuff und sie liebte Pflanzen über alles. Ich wollte dir anbieten, mir hier in den Gewächshäusern zu helfen. Ich würde dir einen Schlüssel geben und du kannst sooft hier sein, wie du willst."

"Wirklich?", fragte Noah vorsichtig.

"Ja, natürlich. Ich versuche gerade eine neue Pflanze zu züchten und könnte Hilfe gebrauchen."

"Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll!"

"Am besten sagst du gar nichts und gehst zum Abendessen. Morgen gebe ich dir den Schlüssel!"

Noah lächelte sie strahlend an. "Danke, Professor!" Glücklich lief er aus dem Gewächshaus. 

Es war spät in der Nacht. Mitternacht war schon lange vorbei, aber Noah konnte nicht schlafen. Unruhig wälzte er sich im Bett herum und als er aufstand, um ein Glas Wasser zu trinken, lenkten ihn seine Schritte fast automatisch in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

‚Was mache ich hier?', fragte er sich und betrachtete das Mosaik an der Decke. Sein Blick wanderte weiter durch den Raum und blieb am Ausgang hängen. Leise lief er dorthin und öffnete ihn, schlich in den dunklen, kühlen Gang.

Schaudernd blieb er stehen. Was hatte ihn hier heraus geführt? Es war ein Gefühl gewesen ... Irgendwie vertraut .....

"Noah!", wisperte eine dünne Stimme hinter ihm und erschrocken drehte er sich um. Ein Moment sah er verwirrt drauf, dann realisierte er, dass er auf das Gemälde mit dem Dachs schaute – und das Badg sich umgedreht hatte und ihn anstarrte.

"Ich habe dich erwartet", sagte der Dachs und musterte ihn.

"Du .... Du kannst sprechen!"

Badg reagierte nicht und musterte ihn nur weiterhin aus seinen schwarzen Knopfaugen.

Zitternd schlang Noah die Arme um seinen Körper. "Was willst du von mir?"

Der Dachs sah ihm in die Augen, sprach aber immer noch nicht.

"Warme Socken!", sagte Noah, aber das Gemälde schwang nicht zur Seite.. "Hey, lass mich rein, Badg!" 

"Warum nennst du mich so?"

"Das ist dein Name!"

"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich heiße Brock. Helga hat mich so genannt."

"Hufflepuff?"

"Natürlich, welche denn sonst? Sie hat mich selbst gemalt und hier aufgehängt!"

"Hast du dich deshalb umgedreht, als sie gestorben ist?", fragte Noah interessiert.

"Lange ist es her, aber die alte Zeit holt uns ein!", murmelte Brock plötzlich mit düsterer Stimme und sah in durchdringend an.

"Bitte?" Verwirrt sah Noah ihn an.

"Das Böse ist wieder da. Es muss benutzt werden!"

"Was?" Langsam wurde es Noah unheimlich. Der Dachs schien – so weit es ging – wirr zu reden.

"Es! Es muss benutzt werden!" Brock klang immer aufgebrachter.

"Was muss benutzt werden?"

"Das Werkzeug!" Brock begann hysterisch zu lachen.

"Warme Socken!", sagte Noah laut, ein Schauder lief seinen Rücken hinunter. "Lass mich endlich rein!"

Das Gemälde schwang beiseite und Noah stürzte durch den Eingang in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

"Das Werkzeug muss benutzt werden!", klang noch einmal Brocks Stimme und ein durchgedrehtes Gackern hinter ihm, dann war es still.

Noah rannte hoch zu seinem Schlafsaal und verkroch sich in seinem Bett.

"Dass es so etwas gibt!", murmelte er im Schutz der warmen Decke. "Verrückte, gemalte Dachse ..."

Noah fand schließlich doch noch seinen Schlaf und als er sich am nächsten Morgen müde zum Frühstück aufmachte, warf er einen schnellen Blick zum Eingangsgemälde. 

Brock hatte sich wieder umgedreht.

***

Februar 1977 (zwei Tage später):

"Ah, da bist du ja."

James sah verwirrt in das ernste Gesicht von Dumbledore. Hatte er etwas angestellt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber was war dann der Grund, dass der Schulleiter ihn zu sich bestellt hatte? Ein leichter Schauer lief über James' Rücken und zum ersten mal fühlte er sich hier in diesem Büro nicht wohl.

"Warum wollen Sie mit mir reden, Professor? Habe ich etwas angestellt?"

"Nein, James. Setz dich doch!" Dumbledore deutete mit der Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und als er sie in seinen Schoß sinken ließ, wirkte er merkwürdig alt und müde.

Beunruhigt setzte sich James.

"Es gab einen erneuten Angriff", sagte Dumbledore leise und sah auf die Tischplatte. "Gestern Nacht."

James begann zu zittern. Es würden doch nicht ... ?

Dumbledore seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Es tut mir Leid, James, aber deine Eltern sind tot."

Lily lief lächelnd auf Severus zu. "Hallo, Schatz, wo warst du denn gestern die ganze Zeit?" Als sie ihm einen Kuss gab, stand er merkwürdig steif und umarmte sie nicht wie sonst. Besorgt sah Lily ihm ins Gesicht. "Sev, was hast du?"

"Es ist vorbei, Lily."

"Was?", hauchte Lily und riss die Augen auf. "Warum?"

"Es ist besser so."

"Wie kann es so besser sein?", fragte Lily fassunglos. "Sag mir, warum du Schluß machst!"

Severus sah kühl auf sie hinab. "Es ist nicht die richtige Zeit für uns. Voldemort übernimmt die Macht und ich will mich ihm anschließen. Da -"

"Was?" Lily ging erschrocken einen Schritt zurück. "Du willst dich dem dunklen Lord anschließen?"

"Ja, das will ich, aber das kann ich nur, wenn ich nicht mit dir, einem Schlammblut, zusammen bin."

Tränen füllten Lilys große Augen. "Das glaube ich nicht!"

Severus Gesicht wurde plötzlich weich und er strich ihr sanft mit der Hand über die Wange. "Warte ein paar Monate, dann können wir wieder zusammen sein!"

Lily entwand sich seiner Hand und schluchzte laut. "Ein Schlammblut? Ein paar Monate warten? Vergiss es! Du bist ein Arsch, Snape. Ich hätte auf meine Freunde hören sollen!" Die Tränen liefen nun unaufhörlich ihre Wangen hinab und sie drehte sich um und rannte davon.

"Lily, warte!", rief Snape ihr hinterher, aber sie reagierte nicht. 

"Das hast du nun davon!", murmelte er und wandte sich Richtung Kerker. "Du hättest meine Liebe und du hättest meine zukünftige Macht bekommen können! Ich hätte sie dir, einem Schlammblut, gegeben, aber du wolltest nicht. Selber Schuld!" 

‚Aber wenn sie Schuld ist, warum tut dann mein Herz so weh?'

Immer noch weinend lief Lily in den Gemeinschaftsraum und wäre fast, ohne die Person im Sessel vor dem Feuer zu bemerken, in ihren Schlafsaal gerannt. Doch ein leises Geräusch ließ sie abrupt stehen bleiben.

"James?", fragte sie vorsichtig. "Warum weinst du?"

James saß in sich zusammen gesunken im Sessel, das Gesicht von Tränen verschmiert. "Meine ... Meine Eltern .... Sie... sind ...."

Lily verstand ihn auch, obwohl er nicht den Satz beendete. "Es tut mir Leid", sagte sie leise und setzte sich auf die Sessellehne, ihn vorsichtig in den Arm nehmend. "Es tut mir so Leid ..."

***

Das war irgendwie nicht nett zu schreiben ... James Eltern sind tot und Snape spielt wieder Mr Arsch des Universums. Na ja ... Muss halt sein.

Danke für die Reviews! Ich würde mir aber doch ein paar mehr wünschen und nicht immer nur von den gleichen Beiden! Also reviewt lieb, ja? *bittend schau*

Ciao Dream


	12. Kapitel 10

Auf dieses Kapitel habe ich lange hin gearbeitet und darum ist es mir sehr wichtig! Es ist der Abschluß der Vergangenheit und darum kommt auch keine Gegenwart vor. Ich hoffe, ich habe es so gut hingekriegt, wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe! Wenn es irgendwo in den Vergangenheitserzählungen Probleme gab, scheut euch nicht zu fragen. Ich weiß nämlich nicht, ob ich wirklich alles klar beschrieben habe.

Ciao Dream

PS. Die Augen sind natürlich fürchterlich symbolisch zu verstehen! *Symbole liebt*

***

Februar 1977:

"Meister, wir sind soweit!" Ein Todesser kniete ehrfürchtig auf den Boden, vorsichtig zu dem dunklen Lord aufblickend.

"Ich werde gleich kommen. Halte die Männer bereit." Voldemort saß in einem großen Lehnstuhl vor dem Kamin im Haus seiner Eltern und starrte ins Feuer.

"Meister ... Ich hätte da eine Frage ...."

"Sprich!"

"Warum ... wollt Ihr diese Familie angreifen? Was hat sie Ihnen getan?"

Voldemort sah weiterhin ungerührt ins Feuer, als er nach einer kurzen Pause wieder zu sprechen begann. "Diese Familie hat mir genug angetan." Sein Kopf drehte sich langsam und er sah auf den vor ihm knienden Mann herab. "Warum interessiert dich das?"

"Ich ... Ich frage nur ..." Der Todesser senkte den Blick.

"Stell nicht zu viele Fragen, das kann dir sonst den Kopf kosten. Du kannst gehen, Nott."

Nott verneigte sich noch einmal tief, dann stand er schnell auf und huschte zur Tür.

Angst. Das war es, was er seinen Anhängern als erstes beigebracht hatte. Angst vor ihm. Und somit Gehorsam.

"Heute Nacht ...", murmelte Voldemort und beobachtete wie eine Flamme sich ein Stück Holz hinauf züngelte. Heute Nacht würde er zwei weitere Todesser einweihen. Vor einer Woche hatte er sie aufgenommen und heute Nacht war ihr erster Auftrag. Eine Familie sollte getötet werden.

Plötzlich loderte das Feuer grün auf und ein Kopf erschien.

"Tom!", rief der Kopf erbost und Voldemort setzte sich etwas aufrechter in den Sessel.

"Duncan. Was verschafft mir diese zweifelhafte Ehre?"

"Das weißt du ganz genau! Wie kannst du es nur wagen?"

"Was wagen?" Voldemort umgab mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabes den Raum mit einem Stillezauber.

"Du hast sie auf deine Seite gebracht! Du hast sie mit falschen Versprechungen in dein Netz gelockt! Was gibst du ihnen dafür, dass sie dir gehorchen?" Duncans Kopf zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut.

"Die Beiden sind freiwillig zu mir gekommen." Voldemort hob eine Augenbraue und sah auf seinen alten Schulfreund hinab. "Ich habe sie aufgenommen, weil sie es wollten."

"Das ist nicht wahr!", kreischte Duncan. "Das würden sie nie tun!"

"Du scheinst sie schlecht zu kennen. Ich zwinge niemanden mir zu folgen." Voldemort nahm sein Weinglas vom Tisch und nippte leicht daran.

"Nein, du tötest sie lieber." Duncan wirkte plötzlich merkwürdig ruhig. "Du nimmst ihnen ihre Unschuld, Tom. Du machst sie zu dem, was sie nicht sein sollten, wovor ich sie immer beschützen wollte. Du hast sie auf dem Gewissen!"

Voldemort sah seinen alten Freund mißmutig über den Rand des Weinglases an. "Deine Reden langweilen mich, Duncan. Als du damals nach Australien gegangen bist, habe ich geglaubt, endlich Ruhe vor dir zu haben, aber du scheinst mich zu verfolgen." 

Duncans Gesicht wirkte auf einmal merkwürdig müde und eingefallen. "Du zerstörst Leben, Tom. Und jetzt auch meines. Ist dir denn gar nichts heilig?"

"Meine Überzeugungen sind es."

"Und gerade die sind die schlimmsten, die es gibt." Duncan sah ihn traurig an. "Ich kann sie nicht aufhalten. Sie haben sich entschieden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass du daran Schuld bist."

"Gehst du nun endlich und kommst nie wieder?", fragte Voldemort und ein Hauch von Ungeduld schwang in seiner Stimme mit.

Duncan seufzte leise. "Auf Wiedersehen, Tom." Das Gesicht verschwand.

Voldemort sah noch kurz in die Flammen, dann schrieb er mit seinem Zauberstab zwei Namen in die Luft, um die er das dunkle Mal herum zauberte.

"Heute Nacht ...", murmelte er und stand auf, um den Raum zu verlassen. 

Hinter ihm verblassten die zwei Namen: Alexander und Pearl Lestrange.

"Meister, was haben wir hier zu suchen?", fragte Pearl, eine braunhaarige Frau mit leicht kindlichen Gesichtszügen, die sie jünger aussehen ließen, als sie war.

Sie und ihr Bruder standen mit Voldemort vor dem Eingang eines langgezogenen Flachbaus. Ein Schild wies darauf hin, dass es sich um ein Altersheim handelte.

"Sei nicht neugierig." Voldemort sah sie kurz an, dann wieder auf das Haus. "Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit zu erledigen. Wartet hier!" Mit langen Schritten, die seinen Mantel hinter ihm herschwingen ließen, lief er in das Haus, sich nicht von der abgeschlossenen Tür aufhalten lassend.

"Was er hier wohl will? Hier leben doch nur alte, halb vermoderte Muggel!", sagte Pearl verächtlich und suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab.

"Rede nicht so gehässig. Der Meister wird schon wissen, was er tut!" Alexander beobachtete unruhig, wie seine Schwester mit Magie das Schild des Altersheimes umwarf. "Lass das, Pearl!", sagte er und sah sich hektisch um. "Willst du den Meister erzürnen?"

"Erzürnen? Lieber Bruder, du sprichst wahrlich geschwollen!" Pearl kicherte leise.

"Du bist bescheuert! Ich hätte dich nie mit zum dunklen Lord nehmen dürfen!"

Pearl hörte schlagartig auf zu lachen. "Vergiss nicht, dass es Sev war, der uns mitgenommen hatte. Du wärst vor Angst gar nicht allein gegangen!" Pearl drehte ihren Zauberstab zwischen zwei Fingern und sah ihren Bruder von oben herab an. "Du hättest nach Australien zurück gehen sollen, zurück zu Mommy und Daddy! Die hätten dich vor dem Dunklen Lord beschützt!" Ein gehässiges Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. "Sie dich nur an. Du bist jämmerlich! Du machst dir vor Angst fast in die Hose! Und so etwas nennt sich mein Bruder!"

"Halt die Klappe! Du redest immer einen Mist zusammen!" Alexander drehte sich genervt um, horchte aber erstaunt auf, als er Pearls, nun sehr ernste, Stimme vernahm.

"Vielleicht hätten wir beide zurück gehen sollen. Meinst du Dad hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er uns nach Hogwarts geschickt hat?"

Alexander drehte sich zu seiner Schwester um und lächelte. "Nein. Du weißt, wie sehr Dad an seiner alten Schule hängt. Sie ist eine der besten auf der ganzen Welt und wir haben viel gelernt!"

Pearl starrte auf das Kopfsteinpflaster und das Licht von einer Laterne lies sie noch jünger als üblich erscheinen. "Ich glaube, wir haben Dad und Mom wirklich verärgert." Sie sah ihren Bruder an. "Sie wollen nichts mehr mit uns zu tun haben!"

Alexander ging einen Schritt auf seine Schwester zu und klopfte ihr aufmunternd auf die Schulter. "Hey! Seh es nicht so tragisch. Wir sind ab morgen richtige Todesser! Gefürchtet und mächtig! Wenn Mom und Dad meinen sie müssen deswegen nicht mehr mit uns sprechen ..."

"Ich glaube, das Dad mehr weiß, als er zugibt. Über den Meister meine ich ... Ich hatte manchmal das Gefühl, dass er ihn persönlich kennt."

Alexander zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu dem schwach erleuchteten Haus auf. In einem Fenster ging plötzlich das Licht an. "Wer weiß schon wirklich etwas über ihn ...."

Voldemort stand zeitgleich hinter dem Tresen der Rezeption und las in einem Aktenordner, den er aus einem grauen Schrank herausgenommen hatte. Ein Geräusch erregte plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit, aber es war nur das Knacken des schwachen Nachtlichts auf dem Flur. Er legte den Ordner wieder in den Schrank und schloß ihn mit seinem Zauberstab ab. 

Leise huschte er über den langen Flur und hielt vor einer Tür, fast am Ende des Ganges. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie.

Im Raum war es dunkel und mit einem gemurmelten Lumos verschaffte er sich Licht. 

Erstaunlich hässlich eingerichtet, dachte er und musterte die bunte Blumentapete und die vielen Rüschen an Decken, Vorhängen und Kissen. Ein schwerer Geruch von Alter und Krankheit hing im Zimmer. 

Ein eingerahmtes Foto zog seine Blicke magisch an. Es stand auf einer Kommode, vergilbt und eingerissen, aber noch immer waren der kleine Junge und die junge Frau, die in die Kamera lachten, erkennbar. Er nahm es in die Hand und für einen Augenblick huschte ein Lächeln über sein Gesicht.

"Wer ist da?", fragte ein schwache Stimme vom alten Himmelbett, das an der Wand stand. Voldemort stellte das Foto zurück und trat näher an das Bett.

"Wer ist da?", fragte die Stimme noch einmal und Voldemort erkannte zwischen den ganzen Rüschenkissen und unter der schweren Decke eine kleine, weißhaarige Frau. Ihre grauen Augen blickten in seine Richtung, aber trotzdem an ihn vorbei. Sie war blind.

"Joseline", flüsterte er heiser und der alarmierte Gesichtsausdruck der Frau veränderte sich sofort, als sie seine Stimme erkannte.

"Tom!", sagte sie und streckte die Hand wage in seine Richtung. "Tom! Du bist da!"

Voldemort war mit zwei Schritten an ihrem Bett und in ihrer Umarmung. Von verschiedenen Gefühlen geplagt, drückte er ihren dünnen Körper an sich.

"Tom!", schluchzte Joseline noch einmal. "Lange ist es her, dass wir uns gesehen haben." Ihre rauhen Hände fuhren über sein Gesicht und sie lächelte, auch wenn ihre Augen an sein Kinn gehaftet waren. 

Voldemort schluckte und ergriff ihre Hand. "Es ist wirklich lange her ...."

"Wie hast du mich gefunden?" Joseline strich vorsichtig über seinen Handrücken und Voldemort fragte sich, ob sie die Narben spüren konnte.

"Ich habe einen .... Erinnerst du dich an Jeromy?"

Joseline überlegte kurz. "Ja ....", sagte sie schließlich langsam. "Ihr wart zur gleichen Zeit im Waisenhaus."

Voldemort nickte, völlig vergessend, dass sie es nicht sehen konnte. "Ich habe ihn vor .... ungefähr einer Woche getroffen und er hat mir erzählt, dass du hier bist!" Er sagte nicht, dass er ihn vor zwei Wochen getötet hatte. Jeromy war einer der Jungs gewesen, die ihn immer verprügelt hatten, weil er so ‚anders' war. Jetzt weiß er wenigstens, wie anders ich bin!, dachte Voldemort bitter.

"Du kommst mitten in der Nacht, um mich zu besuchen?", fragte Joseline und lachte. "Du hast mich ganz schön erschreckt!"

"Das war nicht meine Absicht .... Aber ich habe hier in dieser Stadt noch etwas zu tun und dachte mir, ich könnte dich sehen."

"Was hast du zu tun?"

Voldemort überlegte kurz, ob er ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken aber. "Alte Bekannte besuchen. Aus Hogwarts."

Joseline nickte ernst. "Du lügst mich an, Tom."

Voldemort erstarrte. "Wie kommst du darauf?"

Sie ließ seine Hand los. "Jeromy wurde vor zwei Wochen tot aufgefunden. Anscheinend Mord."

Er schwieg unbehaglich und drehte sich etwas von ihr weg.

"Du hast etwas damit zu tun", stellte Joseline sachlich fest und in diesem Moment gab Voldemort auf zu lügen.

"Ja, ich war es!", sagte er heftiger als beabsichtigt. "Ich habe ihn umgebracht und auch die ganzen anderen Menschen über denen dieses grüne Mal geschwebt hatte! Ich bin ein dunkler Zauberer geworden, Joseline! Ich töte Menschen!"

Er wollte aufstehen und gehen, aber Joseline ergriff seinen Arm. "Warum, Tom?"

"Ich weiß es nicht. Es ist einfach alles schief gegangen."

Joseline schwieg und strich sanft über seinen Arm. "Und heute Nacht ... Du besuchst gar keine Bekannten, nicht wahr?"

"Nein."

Joseline begann plötzlich heftig zu husten. Voldemort half ihr sich aufzusetzen und hielt ihr die Hand vor den Mund. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte und zurück in die Kissen sank, nahm er seine Hand zurück und entdeckte eine rote, warme Flüssigkeit darauf. Blut. Schockiert starrte er darauf. Er hatte es gelesen. In ihrer Akte. Die Ärzte gaben ihr nicht mehr lange, aber er hatte es nicht glauben wollen. Nicht sie. Nicht seine Joseline. Sie war immer so stark gewesen. Etwas in ihm weigerte sich einzusehen, dass sie alt geworden war.

"Tom." Joseline sah müde aus. "Es ist bald Zeit zu gehen."

Voldemort ergriff hastig ihre Hand. "Nein! Du gehst nirgendwo hin!"

Joseline lachte. "Dummerchen. Jeder muss einmal sterben. Ich bin krank und dass schon seit vielen Jahren. Ich möchte nicht mehr."

Voldemort spürte wie sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals bildete. "Du kannst, nein, du darfst nicht gehen!"

Joseline wurde noch einmal von einem Hustenkrampf geplagt. Ihre Stimme klang noch schwächer, als sie wieder sprach. "Du kannst nichts tun, Tom. Irgendwann sehen wir uns wieder. Das weiß ich. Irgendwann sehen wir uns im Himmel wieder."

"Ich werde nie in den Himmel kommen!" Er strich ihr über das Gesicht und unterdrückte die Tränen.

"Doch, das wirst du, Tom. Du warst immer ein lieber Junge und kannst es wieder werden. Höre auf, Tom! Versprich mir, dass du nie wieder jemanden töten wirst! Versprich es einer alten, kranken Frau, die diese Nacht sterben wird ...."

Eine einzelne Träne lief über Voldemorts Wange und seine Stimme klang belegt. "Ich verspreche es."

"Das ist gut, Tom. Jetzt kann ich in Frieden sterben. Ich warte auf dich." Sie schloß die Augen.

Voldemort blieb noch eine Weile bei ihr sitzen und hielt ihre Hand. Schließlich stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer. Das Foto nahm er mit.

Als er aus der Eingangstür des Altersheimes trat, kühlte der Nachtwind seine Augen und er lief aufrecht zu Pearl und Alexander. "Lasst uns gehen.", sagte er und nahm seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Es wird Zeit."

Pearl und Alexander nickten und zu dritt verschwanden sie, von dem Mann, der gerade vorbei fuhr, nicht bemerkt.

****

"Hier ist es!", sagte Voldemort und deutete auf ein Haus nahe dem Waldrand. "Ich gehe als erstes rein und ihr bleibt hinter mir, verstanden?"

Pearl und Alexander nickten und folgten leise und mit wachsender Nervosität ihrem Meister.

Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen und Voldemort zückte seinen Zauberstab, um mit einem geflüsterten "Alohomora!" die Tür zu öffnen.

Im Haus war es dunkel und still, nur aus einem Raum im Erdgeschoß drang Licht. Voldemort bedeutete seinen Begleitern leise zu sein und schlich zu der halb geöffneten Tür, um hindurch zu spähen. Mit einem Grinsen stieß er die Tür auf, als er erkannte, wer darin saß. Er betrat den Raum und Pearl und Alexander folgten ihm.

"Hallo, alter Freund!", sagte Voldemort und fesselte den Mann in dem großen Lehnstuhl gleichzeitig. "Wie schön dich wiederzusehen. Wie lange ist es her? 20 Jahre? Auch egal." Seine Stimme wurde kalt. "Pearl, Alexander! Der ist für euch!" Voldemort schloß mit einem "Viel Spaß!" die Tür und wandte sich zur Treppe. 

Im ersten Stock wandte er einen Zauber an, der ihm menschliches Leben in den vielen Zimmern zu erkennen gab. Zwei Türen wurden ihm angezeigt und als er die erste, links vorne, öffnete, sah er in ein Kinderzimmer. Es war vollgestopft mit Spielsachen und in einem Bett an der Wand sah er eine Flut von braunem Haar. Er schloß wieder die Tür und grinste zufrieden. Von unten drang ein Schrei an sein Ohr.

Als er in das zweite Zimmer, das weiter hinten lag, trat, kam ihm eine Frau, die sich eilig einen Morgenmantel überwarf, mit blondem Haar und besorgten, blauen Augen entgegen.

Voldemort lächelte scheinheilig. "Wie schön dich zu sehen. Lange ist es her, aber du hast dich kaum verändert. Du bist nur schöner geworden!"

"Tom!", sagte die Frau und schlang ihren Mantel enger um sich. "Was willst du hier?"

"Was soll ich schon wollen? Mich mit dir unterhalten!" Voldemort trat einen Schritt näher und lächelte noch breiter, gleichzeitig wurde sein Blick kälter. "Wir haben da noch eine kleine Sache zu klären, _Charlotte_!"

Charlotte fröstelte es, als sie in Voldemorts kalte, schwarze Augen sah und erinnerte sich gleichzeitig an die vielen Zeitungsartikel, indem von Lord Voldemort, dem Mann vor ihr, berichtet wurde. Ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. "Was willst du?"

"Wir haben noch eine kleine Rechnung zu begleichen. Du hast mich damals verlassen. Für _ihn_. Du hast mich tief verletzt, Charlotte. Ich habe dich geliebt und hätte dich gefragt, ob du mich heiraten willst, aber du hast dich für ein Leben mit Potter entschieden. Das hat mich verletzt." Er hob die Hand und strich über ihre Wange. "Ich habe dir damals Rache angedroht. Weißt du das noch?"

Eiskalt lief es Charlotte den Rücken hinunter. "Willst du jetzt deine Rache haben?"

Voldemort zog seine Hand zurück und hob den Zauberstab. "Was glaubst du wohl?"

"Dass du mich töten wirst", sagte Charlotte fest und hob das Kinn.

"Stolz, bis in den Tod, das passt zu dir. Aber dich nur einfach töten ist langweilig. Erzähl mir doch mal, wer dieses zauberhafte Geschöpf im Kinderzimmer ist."

Charlotte wurde blass. "Oh, mein Gott! Doch nicht Dyana!"

"Dyana heißt also das reizende Kind." Voldemort schob Charlotte mit dem Zauberstab im Rücken aus der Tür. "Auch wenn es spät ist, werden wir sie wohl aufwecken müssen."

Blut. Überall.

Charlotte saß, an einem Schaukelstuhl gefesselt, im Kinderzimmer, Tränen nahmen ihr fast die Sicht. Und trotzdem sah sie noch genug.

Voldemort stand höhnisch lachend im Raum. Zu seinen Füßen lag ein kleiner Körper, so schrecklich zugerichtet, dass man dafür keine Worte fand. In einer Ecke lag Harold. Zwei andere Personen, die Charlotte nicht kannte, hatten ihn herein getragen und achtlos hingeworfen. Voldemort hatte die Beiden wieder vor die Tür geschickt, wo sie jetzt warteten.

"Na, Charlotte, gefällt dir das?"

"Du bist ein Monster, Tom!", sagte sie unter Tränen, versuchte aber gleichzeitig sich aufrechter in den Stuhl zu setzen.

Voldemort sah sie scharf an. "Dein Kind und dein Mann haben nur gefühlt, was du mir damals angetan hast. Du hättest mir ebenso gut das Herz heraus reißen können!"

"Ich hätte es tun sollen!" Charlottes Stimme zitterte unkontrolliert. "Du hast es nicht verdient zu leben! Du tötest Menschen, wegen Dingen die Jahrzehnte zurückliegen. Das ist dumm, Tom! Dumm und grausam!"

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. "Es ist also dumm, was ich tue?" Er trat mit schnellen Schritten auf Charlotte zu und beugte sich über sie. "Es ist dumm, was _du_ getan hast! Du bist Schuld, dass ich heute so bin, wie ich bin!"

"Das ist doch Unsinn!"

"Ist es? Du hast es gespürt, Charlotte. Damals als du dich nach meinem Befinden erkundigt hast. Du hast gespürt, was du heraufbeschworen hast!"

Charlotte schluckte. Vielleicht ... war es doch ihre Schuld?

Voldemort beugte sich noch ein wenig mehr zu ihr herunter. "Liebe ist etwas grausames. Das habe ich durch dich erfahren." Er richtete sich auf und sah sie kalt an. "Hat mich je jemand gefragt, ob ich so sein möchte, wie ich bin? In seiner Wut tut man oft Dinge, die man später bereut. Heute habe ich Macht, aber keine Liebe. Der einzige Mensch, der mich je geliebt hat, und das obwohl ich Dinge getan habe und tue, die andere verurteilen, ist heute Nacht gestorben. Ich habe dieser Person versprochen, niemanden mehr zu töten, aber ich möchte meine Rache, auf die ich so lange gewartet habe. Danach ist es vorbei." Er hob den Zauberstab. "Adieu, Charlotte! Avada Kedavra!"

"Er braucht aber lange, um jemanden zu töten!", sagte Pearl und betrachtete gelangweilt eine Fotografie, die an der Wand hing.

"Er ist halt gründlich und außer -" Alexander blieb das Wort im Hals stecken.

Die Tür ging auf und Voldemort kam heraus. Rotglühende Augen sahen ihnen entgegen. "Lasst uns gehen. Die Arbeit ist getan!"

"Ah, da bist du ja."

James sah verwirrt in das ernste Gesicht von Dumbledore. Hatte er etwas angestellt? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern. Aber was war dann der Grund, dass der Schulleiter ihn zu sich bestellt hatte? Ein leichter Schauer lief über James' Rücken und zum ersten mal fühlte er sich hier in diesem Büro nicht wohl.

"Warum wollen Sie mit mir reden, Professor? Habe ich etwas angestellt?"

"Nein, James. Setz dich doch!" Dumbledore deutete mit der Hand auf den Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch und als er sie in seinen Schoß sinken ließ, wirkte er merkwürdig alt und müde.

Beunruhigt setzte sich James.

"Es gab einen erneuten Angriff", sagte Dumbledore leise und sah auf die Tischplatte. "Gestern Nacht."

James begann zu zittern. Es würden doch nicht ... ?

Dumbledore seufzte und schloss die Augen. "Es tut mir Leid, James, aber deine Eltern und deine Schwester sind tot."

*

September 1979:

"Sirius! Ich bringe dich um!"

Sirius lief angesichts der Bedrohung in Form seines besten Freundes einen Schritt zurück und hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Jamsie, keine Panik! Ich werde sie finden!"

In James braunen Augen war ein gefährliches Funkeln zu erkennen und das wirre Haar und der schnell übergeworfene, leicht zerknitterte Anzug verliehen ihm ein bißchen das Aussehen eines Wahnsinnigen.

"Das rate ich dir auch!", knurrte James. "In zwei Stunden ist die Hochzeit und wenn du bis dahin die Ringe nicht gefunden hast, können die Gäste gleich hier blieben. Wegen deiner Beerdigung!"

Sirius nickte hektisch und wich rückwärts aus dem Raum. Kaum war die Tür geschlossen, atmete er erleichtert auf. ‚Ist doch gut gelaufen!', dachte er und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Erdgeschoß von Ivywall Manor. Das Haus gehörte Sirius und war riesig und geschmackvoll eingerichtet. Er hatte es vor ein paar Jahren nach dem Tod seiner Eltern geerbt und für ihn war es eine Ehre, dass seine beiden Freunde hier heiraten wollten.

Im Garten, wo die Hochzeit stattfinden sollte, traf er auf Remus, der sich mit dem Gärtner unterhielt.

"Stellen sie noch mehr Lilien neben den Alter. Ich glaube dann reicht es!", sagte er gerade und der Gärtner eilte davon, um noch mehr Blumen zu holen.

Remus hatte die Organisation mit penibler Genauigkeit übernommen und Sirius fand, dass er gute Arbeit geleistet hatte. Es fing an bei den selbstgestalteten Einladungskarten für die über hundert Gäste, ging weiter über das Buffet, von dem Sirius immer wieder vertrieben wurde, und hin zur Ausgestaltung des Gartens. Sirius betrachtete die vielen Reihen von weißen Stühlen, die mit weißen Blumenketten verbunden wurden und das ebenfalls weiße Rednerpult, wo der Pfarrer seinen Platz einnehmen würde. Lily und James würden unter einem Rundbogen stehen, in dem überall rote Rosen steckten, der einzige Farbtupfer. Die Beiden wollten in der Nacht heiraten unter dem Sternenhimmel und darum hatte Remus viele kleine Feen organisiert, die bei er Trauung durch die Gegend fliegen und kleine Laternen halten würden.

Remus ging durch den Mittelgang auf Sirius zu und seufzte leise, als er ihn erreichte. "Ganz schön viel Arbeit, so eine Hochzeit."

"Aber du bist doch jetzt fertig, oder?"

"Im Grunde sch -"

Remus wurde durch einen lauten Knall unterbrochen. Von den Partyzelten, die ein Stück weiter weg standen, tönte ein hysterischer Schrei.

"Das war Peter!", sagte Sirius und die beiden rannten in Richtung Zelte.

Dort angekommen, erkannten sie sofort ihren Freund, der verzweifelt versuchte einen Brand zu löschen.

Remus und Sirius eilten ihm zu Hilfe und kurz darauf standen sie zu dritt um einen schwarzen Stuhl herum und musterten ihn.

"Den können wir wohl vergessen!", sagte Sirius und tippte den Stuhl an. Er zerfiel sofort zu Staub.

"Wie hast du das gemacht, Peter?", fragte Remus. "Du solltest doch nur die Bouquets auf die Tische stellen und die Stühle gerade rücken!"

Peter zog den Kopf ein und zog ein schuldbewußtes Gesicht. "Ich wollte das es schneller geht und habe meinen Zauberstab benutzt. Na ja, plötzlich hat es gebrannt."

Remus seufzte. "Auch egal. Wenigstens sind wir jetzt fertig!"

Sirius meldete sich vorsichtig. "Nicht ganz. Ich habe irgendwie die Ringe verlegt ...."

"Oui, oui. Jetzt wirst du also auch 'eiraten!" Manon Tournesol steckte mit der letzten Klemme noch eine widerspenstige Strähne hoch, dann betrachtete sie glücklich ihr Werk. "Isch freu misch so für disch!"

Lily drehte sich um und lächelte ihre Freundin aus Beauxbatons an. "Danke, Manon." Sie drückte ihre Hand. "Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist!"

"Selbstverständlisch!", entrüstete sich Manon und warf ihr dunkles Haar zurück. "Die 'ochzeit meiner besten Freundin! Wie könnte isch nischt dabei sein?"

Lilys Lächeln verschwand und sie sah zu Boden. "Ich muss dir etwas sagen ..."

Manon nahm sie alarmiert in den Arm. "Was denn?"

"Es ist .... Weißt du .... Damals als ich mit James zusammengekommen bin ... Wir waren beide unglücklich .... Sag mal .... Kann Liebe aus Trauer entstehen?" 

Manon schüttelte den Kopf. "Was redest du für einen Unsinn? Egal ob aus Trauer oder nischt, du liebst James! Und das ist doch das wischtigste!"

Lily nickte und sah Manon dankbar an. "Ich liebe ihn, natürlich! Aber manchmal frage ich mich, was gewesen wäre, wenn Sev damals kein Todesser geworden wäre."

"Darüber musst du nischt nachdenken. 'eute ist 'eute und damals ist damals!" Manon stand auf. "Und jetzt lass disch betrachten. Schließlisch ist in einer 'alben Stunde die Trauung!" Manon musterte sie kritisch. "Etwas neues ... Das Kleid. Etwas blaues ... Der Gürtel. Etwas geborgtes .... Die Schuhe. Jetzt fehlt nur noch etwas gebrauchtes." Manon griff auf den Tisch und zog eine Kette mit einen silbernen Medaillon heraus. "Voilà! Eine Kette von deiner Mutter." Sie legte sie um Lilys schlanken Hals.

"Mom hat sie bei ihrer eigenen Hochzeit getragen!"

Manon nickte. "Sie ist wirklisch schön. Lass disch ansehen."

Lily sah wunderschön aus. Das weiße Kleid war schlicht, nur mit ein paar Rüschen am Hals und Saum, der blaue Gürtel stellte einen netten Farbtupfer da und das hochgesteckte Haar und die alte Kette machten das Bild perfekt.

"Wunderbar. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Schleier!"

"So jetzt hier herum und dann einen Knoten und ... Verflucht! Wie war das noch mal?" James stand genervt vor dem Spiegel und versuchte krampfhaft seine Krawatte zu binden. "Eigentlich peinlich, dass ich es nicht kann!", murmelte er und sein Blick fiel auf den Tisch neben dem Spiegel. Dort lag sein Zauberstab. Er schüttelte den Kopf und nahm in zur Hand. "Die einfachsten Sachen vergesse ich immer!"

Nachdem das ‚Problem' gelöst war, betrachtete er sich im Spiegel. Er strich über sein unordentliches Haar, in einem vergeblichen Versuch es zu glätten, aber ließ es dann bleiben. Es hatte die letzten 20 Jahre nicht geklappt, warum also jetzt?

Die Tür ging auf und Remus kam herein. Er hatte auch seinen Anzug angezogen und, wie James bemerkte, eine _zu_ perfekt gebundene Krawatte. Wahrscheinlich Zauberei.

"Na, Jamsie, bereit für deine große Stunde?" Remus stellte sich breit grinsend neben seinen Freund und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Der erste im Bund heiratet!"

"Tja, ich hoffe, dass es nicht die einzige Hochzeit bleiben wird. Ich will ja schließlich auch mal Trauzeuge sein!"

Remus wiegte den Kopf. "Wer weiß, ob ich dich überhaupt nehmen würde. Ich dachte da doch eher an Peter!"

James sah in rasch und giftig an. "Danke für dein Vertrauen!" Murmelnd strich er sich noch mal über die Haare. "Schlechter als Sirius kann man ja gar nicht sein!"

"Die Ringe sind wieder da!", sagte Remus grinsend.

"Und wo waren sie?"

"Als er auf Toilette war, hatte er sie auf das Fensterbrett gestellt und dort vergessen."

"Warum hat er sie denn überhaupt aus der Tasche genommen?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kennst doch Sirius' Gedankengänge. Vielleicht dachte er, dass die Ringe aus der Tasche rausfallen, oder so."

"Aus der Brusttasche?"

"Na ja..... Meine eigentliche Aufgabe ist es ja, dich zu holen. Die Trauung fängt gleich an."

James schluckte. "Okay .... Noch irgendwelche abschließenden Worte?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nö."

"Hey, heute abend bin ich kein Junggeselle mehr! Fällt dir nichts ein?"

Remus runzelte leicht die Stirn, dann begann er zu strahlen. "Lebe munter, lebe froh, wie der Mops im Haferstroh!"

"Danke für die weisen Worte!"

"Blaue Augen, roter Mund, lieber Jamsie, bleib gesund!"

"Lass uns gehen!"

"Ein Haus aus Rosen, aus Nelken die Tür, die Klinke aus Liebe, das wünsche ich dir!"

"Es reicht!!!!"

James stand unter dem rosenberankten Rundbogen und betrachtete reihum die Gäste. Lilys Eltern saßen in der ersten Reihe, ein bißchen verunsichert durch die vielen umherfliegenden Feen und Dumbledore, der neben ihnen saß und wie ein Wasserfall redete. McGonagall saß missbilligend daneben und zupfte immer wieder an seinem Ärmel um ihn von den armen Muggeln abzubringen. Ein paar Reihen dahinter saß Frank Longbottom und als sich sein und James Blick trafen, lächelte er ihm aufbauend zu, genauso wie alle anderen ehemaligen Mitschüler, Freunde und Arbeitskollegen.

Plötzlich begann der Hochzeitsmarsch, gespielt von Professor Binns, einem begnadeten Musikern, an einem magischen Klavier.

James sah wie vier Personen aus Ivywall Manor heraustraten und über die Wiese auf sie zukamen. Alle Gäste drehten sich um und schon bald erkannte man Manon am Arm von Sirius, dahinter Remus mit Arabella Figg, einer Freundin von Lily, die sie auf der Arbeit kennen gelernt hatte, am Arm.

Die Vier teilten sich am Anfang des Ganges und gingen, die Frauen links, die Männer rechts, an den Stühlen vorbei, um ihre Plätze als Trauzeugen einzunehmen. 

In dem sie zur Seite gingen, gaben sie den Blick auf eine weißgekleidete Frau frei. 

Ein leises Raunen ging durch die Reihen und James wurde es warm um das Herz. Dort kam seine persönliche Göttin, die schönste Frau auf Erden, die sich sogar mit den Sternen messen konnte.

Lilys Blick war unsicher, als sie den Gang hinauf schritt, aber als sie James ansah, kam das Gefühl hoch, dass sie veranlaßte, hier überhaupt zu sein. In diesem Moment wusste sie sicher, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung traf. Mit diesem Mann wollte sie bis an ihr Lebensende zusammen bleiben.

Endlich standen die beiden nebeneinander. James sah seine Braut an und beachtete kaum den Pfarrer, der seinen Platz einnahm.

"Liebe Gemeinde, wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um den hier anwesenden James Melvin Potter und die hier anwesende Lily Joyce Evans in den heiligen Stand der Ehe zu führen. Wenn jemand Gründe vorbringen kann, warum diese beiden nicht getraut werden sollten, so soll er jetzt sprechen oder für immer schweigen." Der Pfarrer blickte auf die anwesenden Gäste, aber da niemand Anstalten machte, sich zu melden, sprach er weiter. "Da niemand gegen diese Verbindung ist, frage ich jetzt dich, James Melvin Potter, willst du Lily Joyce Evans zu deiner rechtmäßigen Ehefrau nehmen, sie lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit: Ja, ich will."

James warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Lily, dann nickte er. "Ja, ich will."

"Und du Lily Joyce Evans willst du James Melvin Potter zu deinem rechtmäßigen Ehemann nehmen, ihn lieben und ehren, bis das der Tod euch scheidet, so antworte mit: Ja, ich will."

"Ja, ich will."

"Die Ringe, bitte!" Der Pfarrer streckte die Hand aus und Sirius legte die Ringe hinein.

James und Lily steckten sie sich gegenseitig an den Finger und verschränkten ihre Hände ineinander.

"Ich erkläre euch hiermit für Mann und Frau!" Der Pfarrer lächelte. "Sie dürfen die Braut küssen!"

James beugte sich zu Lily vor und küsste sie sanft. Die Jubelschreie klangen nur leise an sein Ohr.

Gleichzeitig drehte sich ein paar Meter weiter, halb versteckt hinter einem Baum, eine dunkel gekleidete Gestalt ab, leise murmelnd. "Macht für Liebe ..."

Sirius stand auf und klopfte mit dem Löffel gegen sein Glas. "Ich bitte um Ruhe!"

Die Leute kicherten und sahen erwartungsvoll zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann neben dem Brautpaar und weiter zu James, der wie vom Donner gerührt auf seinem Stuhl saß. Alle wussten, was jetzt kam.

"So, in meiner Funktion als einer der Trauzeugen, habe ich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe eine Rede zu halten." Er zog mehrere dicht beschriebene DIN A- 4 Seiten aus seiner Hosentasche und breitete sie auf dem Tisch aus. "Als ich Lily das erste Mal auf dem Gleis 9 ¾ umrannte, dachte ich gleich: Wow, das ist die perfekte Frau für meinen besten Freund." Er stutzte kurz und grinste dann. "Na ja, eigentlich dachte ich, dass sie eine perfekte Frau für mich sei, aber lassen wir das! Als ich James das erste Mal sah, dachte ich mir: Ein Zwerg mit unordentlichen Haaren und Brille? Perfekt um mein bester Freund zu werden! Glücklicherweise dachte das James auch, denn sonst würde ich heute nicht hier stehen. Wir haben viel Mist gemacht und uns so richtig ausgetobt in den letzten Jahren und darum denke ich, dass Jamsie nun bereit ist, ein treusorgender Ehemann und liebevoller Vater zu werden!"

Manche kicherten und James warf ihnen schräge Blicke zu, dadurch aber nicht bemerkend, dass Lily breit grinste.

"Jetzt möchte ich euch eine kleine Anekdote aus unserem 2. Schuljahr erzählen! Es war zu einer Zeit, wo Jamsie seinen Körper und gleichzeitig das andere Geschlecht entdeckte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte James ein Hobby, dass mich immer in Erstaunen und Vergnügen versetzt hatte. Er hatte sich jeden abend nackig ausgezogen und -" 

Ein silberner Gegenstand traf plötzlich Sirius Kopf und James erhob sich, rot im Gesicht. "Das erzählst du nicht!", zischte er.

"Lass ihn doch, Schatz, ich will es wissen!", sagte Lily.

James hob die Hände. "Nicht vor allen Leuten!"

Es gab einzelne Buh- Rufe, die James ignorierte, sich aber darauf konzentrierte Remus böse anzusehen, der vor Lachen auf seinem Stuhl zusammen gesunken war.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du wirst ja mal auf die Toilette gehen ..." Er hob sein Glas. "Trinken wir nun auf James und Lily Potter." Alle Gäste standen auf und hoben ihre Gläser.

"Auf ein glückliches Leben, viele Kinder und ein warmes, sicheres Zuhause solange ihr lebt!"

"Auf Lily und James!", tönte es durch das Zelt..

Sirius setzte sein Glas wieder ab. "Als Abschluß noch ein paar poetische Worte, die euch mit auf dem Weg geben möchte: Lebet glücklich, lebet froh, wie der Mops im Haferstroh!"

****

*

Juli 1981:

James stand aufgeregt neben einer Liege und hielt die Hand seiner Frau. "Ochaaaaaaaa! Ochaaaaaaaaaa! Chaaaaaaaaa! Chaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Schatz, was machst du da?", fragte Lily genervt. Sie lag müde auf der Liege, Strähnen ihres Haares hingen ihr wirr ins Gesicht. 

Wie lange dauert eine Geburt nur?, fragte sie sich immer wieder und verfluchte sich selbst, weil sie sich in ihrem fünften Monat in einem Anflug von geistiger Verwirrtheit eine natürliche Geburt ohne Medikamente gewünscht hatte. James war auch keine große Hilfe. Er hampelte neben ihr herum und machte merkwürdige Geräusche unterbrochen von "hilfreichen" Tipps.

"Ich mache dir die Atemübungen von der Geburtshilfe vor, Liebling!"

"Danke, ich war aber auch jede Stunde dabei!", sagte Lily bissig. "Ich kann sie."

James hielt beleidigt inne. "Und was soll ich sonst machen?"

"Meine Hand halten und beten, dass dein Kind bald kommt!"

Einige Zeit später konnte Lily endlich aufatmen. Überglücklich hielt sie ihren neugeborenen Sohn im Arm und James strich ihm glücklich über die reichlich vorhandenen schwarzen Haare.

"Er ist wunderschön!", flüsterte Lily und gab ihrem Kind einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

Die Krankenschwester kam mit einem Klemmbrett in der Hand in den Raum. "So, Mr. und Mrs. Potter, wie wollen sie ihr Kind denn nennen?"

"James junior!", sagte James sofort begeistert und Lily stieß ihn in die Seite.

"Wir haben uns doch darauf geeinigt ihn nach deinem Vater zu nennen!"

James zog maulend die Unterlippe vor. "Na gut ..."

Lily strich ihren Mann über die Wange und wandte sich lächelnd an die Schwester. "Harold James Potter soll er heißen!"

Die Schwester nickte und verließ den Raum. James lächelte breit auf seinen Sohn hinab. "Willkommen, Harry!"

***

So, noch mal einen Nachsatz: 

Danke für die Reviews! *Auri, Maxine, Alex und TMR knuddel* Gibst es aber außer den Vieren noch jemanden der HE liest? 

@TMR: Also, erstens nenne mich bitte nicht Dreami und zweitens versuche ich mal in nächster Zeit deine Story zu lesen.

@Alex: Nee, du gehörst nicht zu den Beiden, aber auf jeden Fall zu denen, die öfter als zwei mal reviewt haben! (Und das war es hoffentlich nicht!) 

@Maxine: Verbindung zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart? *auch suchen geht* Eigentlich wollte ich nur mal die Geschichte von Voldemort erzählen (der Kerl ist halt immer nur böse und nichts weiter); seine Kindheit und wie er zu dem geworden ist, was er ist. Die Verbindung zu den Erben kam schon im (ich glaube) 3. Kapitel, wo er besessen worden ist. Dazu muss man noch mal die Prophezeiung lesen und dann könnte man es eigentlich verstehen. (Ich sag jetzt nichts weiter, will ja schließlich deinen Geist fördern! *ggg*)

Ciao Dream


	13. Kapitel 11

****

- Geister aus der Vergangeheit verfolgen sie.

- Sie können ihr Schaden.

- Aber da ist jemand ...

- ... der die Schatten vertreiben könnte.

*

"Versprich mir, dass du dich immer anstrengen wirst, egal was passiert!" Eine Hand, kalt und weiß, greift nach dem Arm. "Versprich es!" 

"Ich verspreche es! Egal was passiert ...."

"Dann ... ist meine Pflicht getan. Ich kann gehen ...." Die Augen schließen sich.

Eine andere Hand greift nach der weißen. "Nein, geh nicht! Bleib hier!" Heiße Tränen laufen die Wangen hinunter. "Du kannst mich doch nicht alleine lassen!" Ein verzweifelter Schrei, ein letztes Aufbegehren des Herzens und dann ... etwas Starkes, das wegzieht. Weg. Weg von dem Anblick.

Ein letztes Mal das schmale Gesicht sehen und dann .... ist es fort .....

Allein ....

*

~ Wenn man schweigt, heißt das nicht, dass man nicht leidet.

*

"Nein!" Gwen fuhr aus dem Schlaf. Ihr Mund war ausgetrocknet und sie atmete schwer. Hektisch sah sie in die Betten ihrer Zimmergenossinnen, beruhigte sich aber, als sie feststellte, dass alle noch schliefen.

Sie stand auf, trank ein Glas Wasser und zog dann ihren nassen Schlafanzug aus und stopfte ihn unter die Bettdecke. Sie würde ihn später wegräumen ...

Sie nahm ihre Waschsachen und lief leise ins Bad. Dort stellte sie das Radio an und drehte den Wasserhahn von der Dusche auf. Unter den warmen Wasserstrahl entspannte sie sich und sie schloss ihre Augen.

Dieser Traum .... Sie hatte ihn schon jahrelang und wahrscheinlich würde er auch nicht so schnell wieder aufhören. Man könnte meinen, dass er mit der Zeit seinen Schrecken verlieren würde, aber jede Nacht in ein tiefes Loch der Einsamkeit zu fallen, würde wohl immer erschreckend bleiben. Der Auslöser dafür ... Solange her und doch noch immer Realität.

Plötzlich wurde Gwen aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Zum einen von Lisa, die fröhlich pfeifend in das Bad kam und zum anderen vom Radio, aus dem die fröhliche, und sehr laute, Melodie von "Lonely Hearts will beat again", dem neuen Hit der ‚Schwestern des Schicksals', klang.

Die Geräuschkulisse wirkte auf einmal schrecklich grell in Gwens Ohren und sie drückte ihre Hände auf die Ohren.

__

"Hör auf zu weinen, dass ist doch albern!"

"Benimm dich nicht immer wie ein kleines Kind!"

"Denk nicht dran, dann hören die Schmerzen auf!"

"Heilung? Sei nicht dumm!"

"Streng dich an, das ist doch nicht schwer!"

"Hör auf zu träumen! Das machen nur Menschen, die vor der Realität flüchten!"

"Hör endlich auf zu weinen!"

Menschen sprachen in ihren Kopf durcheinander, ein Kind weinte, die Farben wirkten hell und alles drehte sich.

Hart schlug Gwen ihren Kopf gegen die Wand und schrie leise auf.

Die Tür von der Kabine wurde aufgerissen und Lisa sah sie erschrocken an. "Du meine Güte, was ist los? Geht's dir nicht gut?" Lisa zog sie heraus und wickelte sie in ein Handtuch. "Was ist mit dir?"

Gwen schüttelte den Kopf. "Gar nichts!"

Beim Frühstück war Gwen sehr still und Lisa warf ihr hin und wieder einen fragenden Blick zu, ging aber nicht weiter auf das ein, was am Morgen passiert war. Gwen war ihr dafür unendlich dankbar. Sie wollte – und konnte – darüber nicht reden. 

Kaum eine halbe Stunde später wurde sie von ihren düsteren Gedanken abgelenkt, denn der Unterricht begann bei Arabella Figg, der Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Es war die erste Stunde in diesem Schuljahr bei ihr und Gwen war gespannt. Einen sympathischen Eindruck hatte sie ja damals im Buchladen gemacht, aber wie waren ihre Unterrichtsmethoden?

Figg kam mit einem gehwegplattengroßen Buch unter dem Arm in den Klassenraum und warf mit einem strahlenden Lächeln das Buch auf den Tisch, so dass die Platte erbebte und Staub aufgewirbelt wurde.

"Morgen!", rief sie fröhlich und schlug das Buch auf. "Dieses Jahr werden wir uns mit den gefährlichsten Flüchen der dunklen Seite beschäftigen und ich muss euch gleich vorneweg warnen: Vor den meisten kann man sich nur mit einem guten Hechtsprung retten. Für sie gibt es keine Abwehrzauber und doch solltet ihr wissen, was euch der dunkle Zauberer antun will, der seinen Stab hebt und eine Formel ausspricht. Ich lehre euch dieses Jahr die nützlichsten Zaubersprüche mit denen ihr euch verteidigen, Angreifer verwirren, ablenken und auch betäuben könnt. Ihr habt in den letzten 6 Jahren schon welche gelernt, aber mit den meisten kann man gerade einen wildgewordenen Flubberwurm aus dem Weg räumen und keinen ausgewachsenen schwarzen Zauberer. Für manche Sprüche ist es wichtig, die Zauber die ihr abblocken wollt, selbst zu lernen. Das ist gefährlich, denn ihr könntet sie später benutzen und Schaden anrichten, aber da ihr erwachsen und intelligent genug seid, traue ich euch zu, sie nicht zu mißbrauchen. Am Ende des Schuljahres möchte ich euch mit den Gefühl entlassen, dass ich euch gründlich auf mögliche Gefahren vorbereitet habe. Gefahren, die in dieser Zeit nicht selten sind."

Figg sah in die Runde und bemerkte zufrieden die aufmerksamen und wildentschlossenen Gesichter. Ihr Blick fiel auf Gwen in der ersten Reihe. Sie hörte ihr zu, dass sah man, aber ihre Augen blickten müde zum Lehrerpult.

"Gut, fangen wir an. Der erste Zauber, mit dem wir uns beschäftigen, ist der des ‚Lebenden Toten'. Im Grunde wirkt er wie der Kuss eines Dementors. Er saugt dem Opfer seine Seele aus, aber es gibt einen entscheidenden Unterschied zu den Dementoren. Die saugen die Seele aus und verschlingen sie. Ein Zauberer, der das macht, hat die totale Kontrolle über den anderen Menschen. Fast so wie der Imperius- Fluch, nur dass die Seele viel empfindlicher ist als der Geist. Der, der die Seele besitzt, kann mit ihr herumspielen, sie quälen und brechen – und sie letztendlich dem Opfer zurückgeben. Diese Menschen kehren ins Leben zurück, aber für welchen Preis?" Figg schwieg einen Moment und die Schüler tauschten unbehagliche Blicke. 

"Ihr fragt euch, wie man den Zauber abblocken kann? Keine Chance, meine Lieben. Er ist sehr schnell und wird von keinem anderem Zauber aufgehalten. Die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, den Zauberer auszuschalten, der ihn ausgesprochen hat. Aber das ist noch nie jemandem gelungen ..."

Der restliche Tag verging schnell. Ehe sich Gwen versah, waren schon die Doppelstunden Verteidigung und Kräuterkunde nach dem Mittagessen vorbei.

Mit Dreck unter den Fingernägeln machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek, um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Sie machte sie immer, so weit es ging, noch am selben Tag und hatte dann auch wirklich frei, wenn sie mal keine aufbekam.

Ein Strähne hatte sich aus ihren Dutt gelöst und sie klemmte sie hinter das Ohr, bevor sie ihren Umhang glatt strich und die Tür zur Bibliothek aufstieß.

Madame Pince saß hinter ihrem Tresen und sortierte Bücher. Sonst war der Raum fast leer. Gwen machte sich auf die Suche nach einem geeigneten Tisch, als jemand ihren Namen rief.

Es war Hermine, die zusammen mit Ron und Harry an einem Tisch saß.

Lächelnd setzte sich Gwen zu ihnen. "Fleißig am Lernen?", fragte sie und deutete auf den Haufen Bücher.

"Sie quält uns!", begann Ron zu jammern.

"Sie ist so hart! Das Schuljahr hat gerade erst angefangen und sie stellt schon Pläne für die Abschlußprüfungen auf!", fiel Harry mit ein.

Hermine warf ihnen einen schrägen Seitenblick zu. "Ihr habt das nötig, Jungs!" Sie wandte sich an Gwen. "Wenn ich ihnen die letzten Jahre nicht geholfen hätte, würden sie immer noch in der Vierten hocken!"

"Hey!!"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. "Stimmt doch!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie würden in der Fünften sein, aber auf gar keinen Fall in der Vierten!"

Hermine seufzte. "Gott, bist du bescheuert!"

Ron drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Das magst du doch so ..." Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie kicherte und beide sprangen auf. 

"Wir – äh – gehen dann mal!", sagte Hermine und lief kichernd mit Ron davon.

"Na, toll. Jetzt komme ich wieder nicht in meinen Schlafsaal", murmelte Harry und sah ihnen hinterher. Dann lächelte er Gwen an. "Was hast du auf?"

"Kräuterkunde. Und was liest du?"

"Ach ... äh ... das ... äh ... das ist ... äh ... für einen Freund ... äh ..." Er reichte ihr das Buch und wurde rot.

"Magisches Strafrecht in Großbritannien und Irland? Für was für einen Freund ist das denn?"

"Äh ... einen Guten?" Er grinste schief.

Gwen runzelte kurz die Stirn, dann gab sie ihm das Buch zurück. "Wann ist denn die Verhandlung?"

"An Halloween."

"Und wo?"

"Hier. In Hogwarts."

Gwen sah in erstaunt an. "Wirklich? Hier? Geht das denn?"

"Anscheinend geht es nur hier. Wir haben eine Idee, wie wir ihn rausboxen können, aber das ist noch ziemlich wackelig ... Wir können nur hoffen."

"Na, dann, wünsche ich deinem guten Freund viel Glück!"

"Ich werde es ihm ausrichten."

Eine peinliche Pause entstand, in der es beide vermieden, dem anderen in die Augen zu sehen. Hin und wieder sah Harry aus dem Augenwinkel zu Gwen hinüber, aber die hatte in der Not ihr Buch aufgeschlagen und machte ihre Hausaufgaben. Er beobachtete, wie sich immer mehr braune Locken aus ihrem Dutt lösten und ihre großen, blauen Augen konzentriert auf das Blatt sahen.

Nach einer Weile, in der Harry sich nicht auf sein Buch hatte konzentrieren können, räumte Gwen ihr Sachen zusammen und stand auf. "Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns!", sagte sie und lächelte.

Harry beobachtete nachdenklich, wie ihre schmale Gestalt zwischen den Tischen hindurchlief. Hatte dieses Haus eine magische Anziehung auf ihn?

Als Gwen aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, sah er stirnrunzelnd auf sein Buch. "Vier Äh's in einem Satz von 5 Wörtern. Neuer Rekord ..."

Kurze Zeit später befand sich Gwen in dem Flur, wo der Gemeinschaftsraum der Ravenclaws lag. Vorsichtig schlich sie im toten Winkel zum Eingang.

Gleich hatte sie es geschafft! 

Ja!

"Guten Tag, Lady Gwendolyn!"

Mist.

"Schönen Tag, Chatterbox!"

Die alte Rüstung klapperte empört. "Ich würde es doch vorziehen, wenn Sie mich Sir Francis nennen würden. Ein ehrwürdiger Name, den mir die nicht weniger ehrwürdige Lady Rowena gab. Ruhe sie in Frieden."

Gwen fand die Gespräche mit der alten Ritterrüstung immer wieder absurd. Sobald ein Ravenclaw in der Nähe war, fing die rostige Blechdose an zu reden und hörte auch so schnell nicht wieder auf. Chatterbox war ein passender Spitzname, den er schon jahrhundertelang hatte, aber noch immer wehrte er sich dagegen. Alle Ravenclaws versuchten sich an ihm vorbeizuschleichen, denn niemand wollte auf einen kleinen Plausch anhalten, aber Sir Francis hatte gute Ohren – auch wenn er keine besaß.

"Sie sehen nicht erfreut aus, Lady Gwendolyn. War es ein gar anstrengender Tag?"

"Nein, war es nicht. Ich bin nur müde, weil ich schlecht geschlafen habe."

"Nur in dieser einen mondbeschienen Nacht?"

Gwen wechselte unbehaglich den Fuß. "Ja, nur in dieser."

"Dann ist es freilich ein Wunder, dass ich Sie schon des öfteren schreien hörte."

Gwen runzelte die Stirn. "Wie können Sie mich schreien hören, Sir Francis? Ich liege doch in einem der Türme!"

"Die Nächte sind einsam in diesem Korridor. Um die gar furchtbare Langeweile zu vertreiben, höre ich auf die Stimmen in der Nacht. Eine davon gehört ihnen, werte Lady."

Gwen schwieg. Ihr gefiel nicht, dass Sir Francis so viel mitzubekommen schien. 

"Lady Gwendolyn, ich gebe ihnen einen Rat. Vertrauen sie sich einer Person ihrer wohl richtigen Wahl an. Ein Gespräch kann Wunden vielleicht nicht heilen lassen, aber doch erträglicher machen. Jeder Mensch braucht einen Vertrauten, der Leid und Freud teilen kann."

"Und wo soll ich so eine Person finden?"

"Man findet sie nicht, man begegnet ihnen und vielleicht, Lady, kennen sie ihren Retter schon."

"Ich glaube nicht", murmelte Gwen.

"Glauben ist eine starke Sache, aber Sie sollten nicht zu viel glauben, sondern wissen. Und verstehen." Die Ritterrüstung nickte bestätigend mit den ungeölten Helm.

"Nennen sie mir das Passwort, Lady, und ich lasse sie ein. Ich glaube gar, dass Sie Zeit zum denken brauchen. Vielleicht damit sie eines Tages wissen und verstehen können." 

Gwen nickte ebenfalls, murmelte "Athene" und verschwand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

Dieser lag in einem der Türme und dort war die dominante Farbe – verständlich - blau. Die Wände waren himmelblau gestrichen und dunkelblaue Sofa und Sessel standen im Raum verteilt. Dazwischen standen große Holztische, die fast alle besetzt waren, von Schülern die fleissig lernten. Das Ravenclaw- Wappen hing über dem Kamin und Bilder von ehemaligen Schülern, die Ehre für ihr Haus erreicht hatten, hingen an einer Wand verteilt. 

Gwen entdeckte Lisa und Mandy an einem Tisch, hatte aber nicht das Bedürfnis mit ihnen zu sprechen.

Sie ging zur Tür, die zu den Schlafräumen führte und verkroch sich, nach einem kurzen Abstecher im Bad, in ihren Bett.

Sie dachte noch eine Weile über die Worte von Sir Francis nach, wusste aber nicht, wer dieser "Retter" sein sollte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er hier in Hogwarts war. Eher zu Hause in Rom.

Den Kopf voller Gedanken, aber doch zu müde, um einen zu fassen, drehte sie sich auf die Seite und schloß die Augen. Bevor sie einschlief, tauchte ein Gesicht vor ihrem inneren Auge auf. Grüne Augen begleiteten sie in den Schlaf. In dieser Nacht hatte sie keinen Alptraum.

*

Gut, das Kapitel ist im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgängern nicht lang, aber ich denke, dass alles wichtige gesagt wurde. Verzeiht mir, dass ich Gwen so vernachlässigt habe. Ich mag sie, aber hatte keine Lust auf das ganze Bla Bla drumherum.

Ciao Dream

PS. Mir ist gerade aufgefallen, dass die Vergangenheit fehlt. Darum wirkt es so sehr kurz!

PS. Danke an Auri und Maxine, die immer reviewen! *schnüff* Langsam glaube ich, dass keiner meine Story mag. (Außer die beiden und meiner Beta vielleicht ... Traurige Bilanz ...)


End file.
